A Kingdom Reborn
by ammNIwriter
Summary: King Edward is without an heir and his wife has miscarried yet another baby. Once rid of his 'barren queen' his eye roves for a new wife. Duty, loyalty and threats will bring England a queen who will change their king. Rating for future content.
1. Lacking

**Disclaimer: **No I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Most unfortunate.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The newly appointed King Edward has failed to produce an heir with his wife of fifteen years. At thirty years old Queen Tanya's chances of ever giving Edward a live son have greatly lessened. Edward's Privy Council have decided on a course of action: Queen Tanya will be asked to revoke the crown and her title as wife of Edward. Edward will then marry another. Many young ladies have been brought to court with the task of catching their king. Duty, Loyalty and Threats will bring England a queen who will change their king. But will it be for the better?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welcome all to my new story. I know I'm being quite bad starting a new story when I have yet to finish my two other multi-chapter stories. I apologise profusely for that but do plan to finish Falling Tears prior to starting University in September. Moving On I plan to return to once I have finished Falling Tears, but it depends on how successful this story is. I will also be attempting to keep to a weekly posting schedule with this story.

I don't have a set era that this story will be set in but will try to keep it within the 16th Century. I have been inspired by Henry VIII for this story, but fear not King Edward will not have as many wives. I also realise that some people will not like the age difference between Edward and Bella but I wish to keep it realistic to the time. Girls were married off as young as fifteen or sixteen. In this story Edward will be twenty-eight whilst Bella will be eighteen. I state this at the beginning due to not wanting to offend anyone with this later on.

Anyways on with the story and please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Lacking<strong>

The trees rushed past King Edward as he galloped through the forest on his mighty stallion, Agrippa, racing back to his castle. Sir Jasper, his brother-in-law, followed swiftly behind on his own stallion Hector. The two were enjoying the brisk jaunt through the forest following their forage earlier that day.

After being petitioned since breaking his fast, King Edward had decided he needed some respite. Sir Jasper was only too eager to be of assistance to his friend. The two had snuck out of the castle, unbeknownst to the other members of the Privy Council, saddled their horses and took off into the forest neighbouring the castle.

The tall foreboding pine trees provided sanctuary from the world. Rays of light darted between the branches and needles on the trees, breaking up the dark gloom of the forest. The smell and silence of nature was thick in the air, something King Edward enjoyed vastly but was unfortunately unable to surround himself with on a daily basis.

A soft sigh escaped the king as they journeyed out of the forest. The noise of the horses' hoofs on the stone path leading to the castle brought the great weight back upon his shoulders. In amongst the trees he could be a simple man enjoying a brief reprieve. Here, surrounded by the walls of the castle and his people, he had the burden of being king. He enjoyed ruling his kingdom on most days, but as he aged he found caring for his people became more tiresome. It took less and less for his temper to flare nowadays.

"Your Majesty!" the Court Physician, Carlisle Cullen exclaimed in an almost alarmed voice as the two men arrived at the Royal stables.

"Lord Carlisle," greeted the king as he demounted, "what is wrong?"

"I am afraid it falls to me to inform you, my king; her Majesty miscarried just one hour past."

King Edward paused where he stood. His emerald gaze locked on the saddened physician's. The snapping of his teeth was the only sound bar the whinnying of the horses in the area. This would be the seventh pregnancy that the queen had been unable to carry to term. Only one birth had been successful but the young princess was a sickly creature that his Majesty had no time for.

"Sir Jasper?"

"Yes, sire?" replied his friend with an incline of the head.

"Gather my Privy Council," the king commanded, a dark scowl dominating his handsome features.

"Your Majesty, what of the queen?" asked Lord Carlisle almost hesitantly, once Sir Jasper had departed to do as he was bid.

"What of her? Let her rot and decay as she has allowed my child," growled King Edward.

"Very well, your Majesty," replied a subdued Lord Carlisle as the king rushed past him and into the castle.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Queen Tanya lay in the darkened room awaiting her husband's imminent arrival. She knew he would be angry and would blame her, as he had with the previous miscarriages. She had truly believed this was her last chance, but she prayed to God that he would not be so cruel.

The banging of the door to her chambers woke her from her thoughts. There, standing in the doorway, was not her bronze-haired husband, but rather his blonde-haired lackey. Tanya had never seen eye-to-eye with _Sir_ Jasper. Her grievance with him came mostly from his marriage to the Princess Alice. Tanya's own sister had been greatly besotted with Jasper from an early age, but alas she was not good enough for the high and mighty Sir Jasper Whitlock.

"Sir Jasper where is my husband?" enquired Queen Tanya; her voice strong, hiding her pain.

"He is in the Dining Hall with the other evening revellers."

Queen Tanya gasped at the information. Surely the court knew of the unfortunate incident that had occurred earlier that day. How could they drink and dance and have a gay time when their queen had just miscarried?

"Why does he not come?" she questioned, her voice low.

"He sent me in his place to inform you of the decision the Privy Council and His Majesty have come to. You, Queen Tanya, are to revoke your claim to the throne. You will also sign an affidavit that states your prior marriage to his late Majesty, King Marcus of Italy, was in fact consummated. The king had no knowledge of this until recently when your burdened heart sought you to confess your sins. You will leave the castle within three days as Princess Tanya of Denali and depart to an Abbey, where you will spend the rest of your days."

"If I do not?" questioned Queen Tanya angrily, her temper rising at such demands being put to her.

"It is the king's wish that you do."

"I said Sir Jasper, _if I do not_," retorted Queen Tanya irritably.

"Then you will be tried as a bearer of false testimony and adultery."

Queen Tanya's eyes closed as a soft groan escaped her.

"How can he do this to me?" she whispered as a single tear trembled from the corner of her eye and glided down her cheekbone.

"Had you not been lacking and given the king an heir this would not have come to pass," replied Sir Jasper before he took his leave of her.

"What is to happen when I am gone?" called out her Majesty.

Sir Jasper paused in his departure and replied without turning back to the fallen queen, "He will remarry."

Sobs broke from Queen Tanya as she mourned the loss of her one and only love. The king had dismissed her from his side. He would go on with life and make a future with another. She would be left to die in an Abbey. As her tears continued to fall she prayed fervently to God that he bring justice for her suffering.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As the queen lay crying in her bed, the king sat upon his great chair and watched as the court made merry before him. He surveyed the courtiers with a wide grin and continued plying himself with more wine. His sobriety was greatly diminished by the time he called an end to the fun, bidding them all to bed.

"Come, my whore!" commanded King Edward as he passionately kissed Mistress Stanley.

The young men still present jeered at the sight of the king dragging his mistress off to his chambers. The sounds of her moans and his groans of pleasure filled the castle as he left the door open. The sounds paraded through the hallways and many a courtier found much happiness in hearing the noises.

The queen continued to sob as she paced alone in her darkened room. A soft knock at the door made her aware of the noises filling the castle. A pained cry issued from the queen. Her door flew open and within seconds she was being held in the arms of her favourite lady in waiting. The young girl held the woman even after all noise in the castle had quietened and the queen's tears had dried up. She helped her to bed and sat with her, watching over her and singing her softly to sleep.

"Thank you my dearest Bella," whispered Queen Tanya.

"Sleep, my queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? This story will hopefully be less angst-ridden than my previous stories but there will be quite emotional elements and some drama.

Edward's horse Agrippa is Latin and means 'wild horse' whilst Jasper's horse Hector is the Anglicized form of Scottish Gaelic Eachann, meaning 'brown horse'.

For this story I will be thinking up questions you can answer in a review. This chapter's question is: where is your favourite place to go to get away from everything?

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	2. Flaunting

**A/N:** Wow! Seriously…just wow! I am completely astounded by the reaction my story has already received. Thank you everyone who alerted, favourite-d and especially reviewed chapter one. From the reviews I know there are a number of you concerned by King Edward's use of a mistress in the previous chapter and wish to know if I will be taking this in a similar direction as Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289 did. I am reading UC and absolutely love it, but I do understand that not everyone is inclined to like how she has taken the story. In regards to my own story that part will be looked at in a future chapter so I don't want to give too much away. I just ask you be patient and not worry.

I would just like to say that this is my first time writing from a third person point of view and I also do not use a beta so please forgive me of any mistakes. Lots of research went into the following chapter and I hope you find it an enjoyable read. It's also a good wee bit longer than chapter 1.

See you at the bottom.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Flaunting<strong>

The following morning Queen Tanya rose from her chambers and dressed most regally. Her kirtle was deep green velvet whilst the overskirt was a luscious emerald silk. It was quite modest as the matching bodice was high necked. Her strawberry blonde locks had been left naturally curled and pushed back with a French hood that matched the colour of her dress and had been embroidered with pearls.

When she entered her Privy Chamber she paused at the dismaying sight of only one of her ladies-in-waiting being there to go and break their fast with her. Tears gathered in her ice blue eyes as she gazed at her most loyal companion, Mistress Swan. Bella, as the queen called her, was dressed rather plainly. She wore a simple gown of pale blue and white. It suited her pale complexion and made her quite comely looking. No man though had set his eyes upon Isabella Swan and thought of her as a physically appealing young lady. Her quiet demeanour and plain attire tended to ensure she did not capture any male attentions; something the queen knew that angered her parents.

"Your Majesty," Bella curtseyed.

"Where are the others?" queried Queen Tanya.

Bella's pale face blushed at the question and her eyes fell to the floor. Her teeth found purchase on her bottom lip as she tried to consider how to approach the matter delicately to the already bereaved queen.

"Do not hold back on my account. Speak plainly Isabella!" commanded Queen Tanya in a harsh tone, her pain of the matter put before her yesterday encasing itself around her heart.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. I believe the other ladies are with their families."

"Why so?"

"His Majesty had a proclamation issued to those at court this morning."

"Everyone knows now that I am Fallen?" gasped the queen.

"I am sorry, your Majesty," whispered Bella, bleakly.

Queen Tanya gave a small smile at her doting companion.

"I have no choice. I just wish he would give me longer," she murmured. "The respectable families I am sure are already plotting," she remarked snidely.

Bella simply nodded.

"So be it."

The queen turned to go to make her way to morning mass prior to breaking her fast. Bella immediately moved to follow. Queen Tanya paused before the doorway to her rooms and turned back to face her sole lady-in-waiting.

"Why are you not with your family?"

"I wished to continue serving you."

"Surely your father cannot agree with that."

Bella blanched at the mention of her father and a flash of anger flitted through her brown eyes.

"He was against it yes. Please, your Majesty, take me with you," she pleaded in a soft voice.

"No!" commanded the queen. "Lady Isabella you are but eighteen summers. I could not in good conscience take you from your family or from court. You are and always have been a good companion to me. Although you do not hold a higher title amongst my ladies, you are the sole one I feel I can confide in. The others would do anything for progression. The King is the one that placed them within their duties and roles. You must stay here and learn of the world. Now, my final command to you is that you return to your family and do as they wish. Goodbye my dearest one," she whispered before turning and walking away.

Tears gathered in her eyes but she was determined she would not allow them to fall. She was still the Queen of England and Princess of Wales. Until her mark was upon the papers her husband would have her sign, she would remain as such and continue to exude the dignity befitting her title.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Isabella Marie Swan was born of Lord Charles Swan, Earl of Suffolk, and Lady Renee Swan, daughter of the Earl of Oxford. Isabella was the only daughter of five children. Her eldest brother Emmett was married and had two young children. They had recently come to court but would be returning home to Suffolk in one month's time. Next came Sam. He was currently in London where he was acquiring the ability to become a solicitor. His tutor in the study was his fiancée's, Emily Clearwater, father. Isabella was next to be born, after a five year gap. Another three years passed before a third son was born. He was named Jacob and was currently abroad at the French court with his Grandmother; being the favoured grandchild. Lastly was Seth, who was a mere ten years old. He remained in Suffolk under the watchful eye of his tutor.

All the boys had felt their father's love for them, but their mother had left all her children to be reared by a nursemaid. Isabella had only ever received affection from her eldest brother at a time. It was why she had been so determined to be by her queen's side. However Bella did as her queen commanded her and returned to her parents' chambers. Her mother and father were discussing the news of the dismissal of her Majesty from King Edward's side and how they could try to benefit from such a situation.

"You finally return Isabella," remarked her father in a gruff tone.

"The other families will be ahead of preparing their daughters!" exclaimed Lady Renee, her blue eyes narrowing as she took in her daughter's apparel. "Good gracious, child! What on Earth do you think you are wearing? Come with me. Immediately!" commanded her mother before she dragged her off to her room.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

What felt like many hours later to Bella, she had finally been allowed to leave the confines of her room. Her mother had had her bathed and placed her in a dark crimson velvet gown that was embroidered with gold thread. Her bodice was decorated with more gold thread and had an exceptionally low cut. Bella felt quite bare with showing so much of her bosom and was grateful for her mother's allowance of some pearls to adorn her neck and ears. Lady Renee had placed a small red velvet French hood adorned with a few pearls.

Lord Charles and his wife escorted their daughter to the dining hall, where many other courtiers were also presenting their daughters as best as possible. The king sat in his chair and watched with amusement as young lady after young lady was parade before his eyes. Everything paused when the queen made an appearance and sat by the king's side.

"Woman, you dare to appear before court and sit on my right side!" fumed King Edward.

"I am still your wife and queen," rebuked Queen Tanya.

King Edward gritted his teeth and waved his hand at the musicians to proceed with the night's entertainment. Sir Jasper helped make his king merry again and soon he forgot all about his wife's presence. He indulged in the fine meats and wines set before him and joked crudely with his friend on the various young ladies prancing around with their dance partners.

When the musicians began to play a passamezzo Emmett claimed his sister's hand and, with a wink to his parents, proceeded to bring her to the front so as she would be in full view of his Majesty. King Edward's eyes filled with lust as he took in the womanly figure of Lady Isabella. His eyes roamed her beautiful features and his lips begged to be pressed against her full rosy ones. Her complexion shone against the dark velvet of her dress. She was a true dark beauty and the king felt he was ensnared by the first glance he had of her.

"Pray tell Jasper, who is that?" he asked in an awed and husky voice, his eyes never leaving her body and face.

The queen on his left stiffened. All colour from her face was replaced by quite a sickly tinge. Anger and hatred bubbled in her veins, but as she stared at her favoured lady-in-waiting and how oblivious she was to the attention she was receiving, those feelings dissipated. Bella was blameless in all of this and a loyal companion. However Queen Tanya knew that Bella would have to show loyalty to her king, country and family before showing any loyalty to her.

"That your Majesty I understand to be Lady Isabella Swan. She dances with her brother, Lord Emmett."

"Ah yes, I know of the family. How long has she been at court?"

"I believe she has been here six years and is a lady-in-waiting to your wife," smirked Sir Jasper.

"How could I have never noticed such beauty before?" whispered the king.

"Your Majesty I feel it befitting of me to warn you that she is a close companion to the queen."

"Why should you feel the need to warn me of such an inconsequential matter?"

"For she may be the lady-in-waiting her Majesty requests as a companion in the Abbey."

"I will forbid it," answered the king matter-of-factly.

"Very well, sire. I think she would be an excellent choice."

"That she is," smiled the king as he rose from his seat and claimed the Lady Isabella for the next dance; the galliard.

"Your Majesty," curtseyed Lady Isabella.

"Milady," grinned King Edward as he moved with her to the mostly empty floor.

Only six other couples had joined the king and lady-in-waiting in this dance; all were spouses with the exception of his Majesty and Lady Isabella. A rosy hue painted Bella's cheeks from the exertion of the lively and vigorous dance. She was thankful that from having four brothers she was more talented than many other women. Bella also found herself being thankful of the many dance lessons she had been subjected to over the years as it would have been most embarrassing to blunder her steps whilst in the arms of the king.

As the musicians began to play towards the end of their tune, the king's hands moved to hold the Lady Isabella around her waist. Bella was shocked by the forwardness of the king's behaviour which gave him the chance to pull her close and lift her into the air. Bella's eyes were wide in disbelief that the king had just performed the lavolta before the court and her Majesty!

The music ended and King Edward placed Lady Isabella upon her dainty feet again. His lascivious grin bore down upon her. Bella trembled from the intensity of his unwanted gaze. She murmured a quiet thank you prior to curtseying and then fleeing the room. The booming laughter of several gentlemen - the king, her brother and her father being amongst the group – followed after her as she fled the room.

"A shy little thing," commented the king, licking his lips as he reminisced the feeling of holding the young girl in such an intimate embrace.

"That she is, sire," replied Lord Charles.

"A fine daughter, Lord Charles. Most fine," grinned King Edward before he moved to dance with a new partner.

The night wore on as the king's courtiers continued to parade their daughters before him. Each one displeased the king in some way. His mind continued to drift to the perfect dark beauty of Lady Isabella. That was until his current mistress, the Lady Stanley, introduced her young daughter to his Majesty. Young Lauren had just arrived to court and was but fourteen summers. She was a handsome girl with long flowing blonde hair. She was pale of skin and had rouged lips. A truly perfect specimen.

The king also knew that if she was anything like her mother then she would be quite enjoyable to have in his bed each night. King Edward continued to ponder the young ladies he could choose as his new bride even after he had retired to his room for the night. Alone.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As Lady Bella raced to her room in a fearful state, a hand reached out and grasped her wrist. A high pitched scream fell from her lips before they were covered by a hand. A single candle lit the darkened hallway and Bella found herself staring into the pained eyes of her queen.

"Forgive me, your Majesty!" cried out Bella as she fell prostrate to the ground.

Tears trembled down her pale cheeks and dripped on to the stone floor below her knees. Her head bowed and guilt flooded through her.

"Hush, my dearest Bella," whispered her Majesty. "What the king wishes he will have. I only fear for you my dear because of your sweet disposition. I will be gone on the morrow and it is likely you will take my place."

"Never, my queen," sobbed the young lady.

Queen Tanya helped pull Bella to her feet and wiped away her tears. She gave the young girl a small smile before taking her hands.

"You have been such a loyal subject to me. I will forever be grateful for your companionship. The king…he," tears slowly trickled down the queen's cheeks as she whispered her speech, "the king no longer wants me. I am a useless piece of property. I will forever be known as the 'barren queen' for my inability to bear the king a son and heir to the throne.

"He needs someone to help guide him. The other daughters in there do not have what is required to do your duty as queen. You have a pure heart, my dearest Bella. You could be a great queen. You could…you _can_ do as I have failed. You will bring my husband sons. You will bring him the joy I never could," gasped out Queen Tanya. "I will forever hold him in my heart. I will forever love him.

"You will be good for him but I worry that he will be cruel to you. I do not wish you harmed. I wish there was another way, but I am afraid there is not. Do not fight him but try to persuade him in matters you feel passionate about."

"I will not. He needs me to accept him. I can never accept him. He is _your_ love, my queen, not mine!" cried out Bella.

"Lady Isabella we are women of the court. We must present ourselves in an acceptable manner. Women are powerless, my dear, whether they be rich or poor. Your father would never turn down the chance to have his only daughter wed to the King of England. You will not have the choice to accept him. That is your father's choice," explained Queen Tanya bluntly.

"They cannot force me," whimpered Lady Bella.

"I'm afraid, dear child, they can and will."

Lady Bella felt numb. Life had seemed so simple but two days ago. Now the king appeared attracted to her, the queen would lose her titles and be forced to leave her home and husband and now she had learned the truth that many women face. She was powerless in this world of men.

"Go sleep, dearest Bella. I wish you well and that you have a happy future ahead of you," whispered the queen, before departing into the night.

Bella raced to her room where she barred the door and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had planned more for this chapter but decided to leave Queen Tanya's departure to chapter three which will be entitled: Departing.

The galliard was a popular dance in Europe during the 16th Century. The lavolta is a step sometimes danced within the galliard. For more information on the dance see: en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Galliard

The passamezzo was another common dance from Italy that was somewhat faster than the pavan. The pavan was danced with long gliding steps in procession with many curtsies, retreats and advances. For more information see here: streetswing(dot)com/histmain/z3pavane(dot)htm

A kirtle was the underskirt of a dress and consisted of the bodice and skirt sewn together which fell into ample folds below which trailed on the ground to form a train. Here is something similar to Queen Tanya's emerald dress: bit(dot)ly/nhfZ0h Lady Isabella's blue and white one: bit(dot)ly/o6kxwC and her crimson velvet one: bit(dot)ly/nbaoRf

I hope you liked this chapter and the beginning of Edward/Bella but also a little insight into Bella herself. Please review!

I would also like to say thanks to everyone who gave me answers to chapter 1's question. They were quite varied. For this chapter's question: **Are you shy on the dance floor or to you like to flaunt your stuff?**

Until next week!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	3. Departing

**A/N: **It is really amazing me what a response this story has received. It's just mind-blowing! Thank you all for your kind words. This update is earlier than planned as I won't be around Saturday/Sunday to write and update anything.

I'm also laying the blame for the angst in this chapter to two of my dear friends that have basically been hounding me to update! To one of them she feels my angst is her drug…totally fits with this being a Twific :P Love you two to pieces!

**WARNING:** The following chapter will depict scenes of a violent nature and some slight cruelty to animals. I, in no way, condone cruelty to animals and it has only been placed as a plot point. I do enjoy writing angst though and so there could have been the possibility of death in this chapter however to prevent myself from getting a little carried away I placed my own dog in the story. This is me using my creative license as she is a Staffordshire Bull Terriers, which were not found in England until the 17th Century.

Tissues may be needed!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Departing<strong>

Bella was awoken at the crack of dawn by her mother bustling into her room with her handmaiden Eva, who was laden with a wooden tub and the sheets to line it with. She made several trips bringing in buckets of hot and cold water. Sage, marjoram, camomile, rosemary and orange peel were all added to the water once the tub was full.

"Hurry, Isabella! We must have you fully presentable for this morn!" exclaimed the Lady Renee as she dragged Bella from her bed and all but threw her into the awaiting water, once her shift had been removed. "Be sure to scrub her well," she remarked to Eva before departing the room.

Bella sat bemused in the water as she was diligently attended to and after being thoroughly cleaned she found herself sitting before a warm fire in naught but a sheet whilst Eva softly brushed her hair until it dried. Her mahogany locks were rich in colour and shone after having been scrubbed with castile soap. Her hair was then carefully pinned up in an elaborate style prior to her being dressed in a lime green hunting gown her mother had chosen specifically for her to wear. A lime green French hood completed the look, pulling her hair back to help give her a more pronounced forehead.

Upon entering the main room held by the Swans at the castle, Bella's mother's critical eyes roved over how her daughter was presented. Her thin lips pursed, finding some sort of disapproval.

"You will have to do. Emmett, have you heard who will be joining the hunt this morn?"

"Aye, dearest mother. Sir Jasper, Duke Benjamin, Lords Michael, Eric and Tyler as well as Sir James are to accompany the king and myself. It is my understanding that apart from our Isabella, Mistress Stanley and her daughter will also be in attendance, but no other lady has been confirmed."

A scowl formed on Lady Renee's face.

"That whore wishes to best us Swans," she growled, "No, we shan't have it. Emmett you must find someway to prevent Mistress Stanley and her spawn from joining you."

"Pray mother that will leave me alone in a group of men."

"Your brother will be there. As will the king. If that young Lauren is there our chances at getting you on the throne will be diminished. Now away with you both!" she commanded.

With her arm in the crook of her elder brother's, Bella was led away from the Swan's rooms and outside where the hunting party awaited. Nearly all of the party had promptly arrived and they were but waiting for his Majesty and Sir Jasper, as well as Mistress Stanley and her daughter Lauren. When the king arrived in the courtyard where the horses were tethered, the courtiers gathered all gave him a deep bow. Bella had not been paying attention and instead was gently rubbing her horse's nose with the palm of her hand.

"Lady Isabella, I was unaware that we would have the pleasure of your company on this fine hunt," remarked the king as he immediately spotted her and approached her.

"Your Majesty," she blushed before curtseying.

King Edward grinned down at the beauty before him. "Who will you ride with? Your brother?" he asked.

"No, sire, I shall be riding my own horse, Alcippe."

"Surely you cannot think to ride as the pauper women do!" exclaimed the king.

"No, your Highness, I will be riding side-saddle."

"My sister is most accomplished at riding, Majesty," remarked Emmett, grinning at Bella.

"Well I may just have to put you to the test, Lady Isabella," the king smirked before moving to his own horse.

Today he was riding Eton; a fine black stallion that was as swift as an eagle, hence his name. Lord Tyler's horse was with the Smithy and so the king had graciously lent the man Agrippa. It had also been decided that as Lady Lauren was not much of an accomplished rider, she would ride along with her cousin, Lord Tyler.

The party quickly took off to the hunting grounds just a few miles away from the castle. Alongside them were several servants who were the king's dog handlers. The dogs quickly picked up the scent of the Hart that was to be the quarry of the day. Everyone sped up into a gallop, but a sudden cry of terror had the party halting, just mere feet from where they could see the Hart grazed.

The cry had come from Lady Lauren. In his haste, Lord Tyler had forgotten his passenger. Agrippa had bucked at the command to go faster. Lord Tyler had managed to remain seated upon the stallion, but Lady Lauren had not been as lucky. She had fallen from her perch into a pool of mud. She complained of an ache in her leg, but when Bella had aided her mother in tending the young chit, she had found very little wrong with her.

"How does she fare?" queried the king.

"She will be fine, your Highness. She is but slightly bruised."

"Very well. Lord Tyler, Lord Eric, escort Mistress Stanley and her daughter back to the castle. The rest of you I suggest we return to our horses and continue our merriment."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The Hart had been speared by Emmett. As was the ritual the king was given the sword to deliver the death blow. The party celebrated with a small picnic in the field, whilst the servants removed the dead animal so as the unmaking could occur in the castle's kitchens. After a small repast Bella found herself wandering away from the men. Their talk of their kill sickened her. She cared for all of God's animals and rarely went on hunts such as the one she was attending, unless forced as she had been.

The king's eyes remained on Lady Isabella's form, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched her gently pat and speak with her horse. He rose from his spot on the grass to join her.

"She is a definite beauty," he remarked as he approached, startling Lady Isabella. "Much like her owner I would say," he continued, grinning when a rosy hue heated her cheeks.

"Thank you, sire," whispered Bella.

"Let us go for a stroll."

Bella forced her frown to remain internal as she did as she had been bid. The king had not requested her company or asked if she would like to walk with him. It had been a demand that she was forced to accept.

"You are a rather accomplished rider, I must say."

"I have been riding since I was but six years of age. My brother Emmett was most keen for me to learn."

"Your mare is also not a small beast. I find it strange that such a small woman can control her."

"It is all in the manner that you approach the creature, sire."

Their walk was paused as one of King Edward's Cocker Spaniels that had been on the hunt came racing towards them. The dog's tail was wagging and it licked Lady Isabella's hand. At first the king had been ready to scold the dog for its unruly behaviour, but when he heard the soft laughter that sounded like a bubbling creek, he found himself grinning at the scene.

However it was not to last. From behind them the noise of another dog racing towards them could be heard. It was coming at them swiftly and a scream of fright issued from Bella's mouth when she recognised the dog. It was a brindle coloured Staffordshire Bull Terrier with four white paws and a white belly. Upon sighting the small Cocker Spaniel, the Staffordshire Bull Terrier bared its teeth and growled fiercely before attacking. The king's Cocker Spaniel let out a high pitched yelp as Bella raced to pry the other dog from it.

"Zara, bad girl!" chided Bella, after pulling the dog away from the king's.

Bella suddenly became aware of the looming figure standing over her as she crouched beside the dog she held. She jumped to her feet and gazed up into the emerald eyes of King Edward and flinched at how furious his glare was. His jaw was clenched, as were his fists. His eyes narrowed as her looked at the dog.

"I demand justice for this!" proclaimed the king as the other members of the hunting party gathered beside them.

"What justice would you have, my king," immediately questioned Sir Jasper.

"The dog's life," growled King Edward.

"NO!" cried out Bella, as Sir James helped a servant pull Zara from her side.

The servant pulled out a knife as he held Zara up on her hind legs. The knife was brought closer to the dog's throat. Tears filled Bella's eyes as they flickered from Zara to the king. King Edward's face was impassive as he glared at the servant to get on with it. Bella fell to her knees before the king as painful sobs erupted from her small form.

"I beg of you…please, your Majesty. Do not do this. I beg…I beg you show mercy. _Please_!" she wailed.

King Edward gazed down at the emotional woman before him and raised his hand for the servant to wait.

"Why should I withhold judgement? The dog attacked one of mine. It is a vicious animal."

"Your Majesty, Zara has been in my family for many years. She…she was my only true companion I ever had as a child. Please do not kill her. She is not vicious, I promise you that. She is just ill-tempered around other animals. Please, my king, please give mercy," the words fled from Bella's trembling lips as her tears continued to flood out of her.

The king gazed down at her and was surprised that even with a tearful face she was still a wondrous beauty.

"Very well, I will grant clemency. However I banish the dog from court and never wish to see it again. Is that understood, Lady Isabella?"

"Yes, sire! Thank you!" exclaimed Bella as she reached for his hand and kissed it with gratitude.

She quickly remembered herself and rose, giving the king a small curtsey before going to Zara and tying a scarf around the dog's throat. The party returned to the clearing where their horses were grazing and soon made their way back to the castle. The king was pleased that his dog had not been severely injured and was better pleased by the attention he had received from Lady Isabella. A grin played on his full lips the whole journey back.

However as they reached the castle a sad sight befell Bella. Departing from the castle in a small carriage was her Majesty the queen. She had but one small case attached to the carriage. Bella watched as she disappeared from view and gave a whispered goodbye to the woman who had shown her such kindness.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As the king sat at his desk reading through decrees and the like that required his mark, he was interrupted by the arrival of Sir James. Sir James Howard, Duke of Norfolk was a member amongst King Edward's Privy Council. He was an advisor to him in many things. Whilst not as close a friend as Sir Jasper, Sir James helped King Edward keep his emotions from continually ruling his decisions. He, himself, was married to Lady Victoria and as of yet had no children to speak of. Sir James was also a distant relation of the Dowager Queen Esme and so King Edward tended to heed his advice.

"Sir James," greeted the king.

"My king, I wish to speak with you on a…_delicate_ matter."

The king's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"It is regarding your actions today after we had killed the Hart."

"_My_ actions?" the king gruffly responded, not keen on being told off for any behaviour he displayed.

"In regards to the Lady Isabella Swan…" drifted off Sir James.

"What would you have me do? The girl was distraught at the idea of the death of the animal. My own dog is fine and has barely a mark on it."

"But it is still marked. If you allow this attack to pass without castigation, who is to say that others will not attempt worse."

"I will not go back on my word," declared the king.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to say it, but by allowing a tearful woman to rule your decisions shows that there is a weakness in your character."

The king gritted his teeth at the mere idea that anyone should find him weak. Anger contorted his face. His mind worked viciously, trying to consider a way that the matter could be resolved.

"There is another way that the matter can be settled."

"How so?" asked the king.

"Whoever was in charge of the dog at the time is responsible," murmured Sir James.

A small smile appeared on the king's face.

"Yes, that would do."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Within a mere few days the trial of Eva Jones came to the conclusion that she was guilty of negligence and thievery. Her punishment was to be a public flogging and branding. The king had set up a podium for several of his trusted members of court. They sat and drank many libations as the public filled the square below them. The king had a perfect view of the sight, as did the Swan family.

Bella had been forced to attend and was sitting alongside her mother, father and brother. Her seat on the podium was one of prime viewing. From where she sat she knew she would be able to see almost every detail. Her jaw was clenched in anger each time she heard joyful voices.

A hush descended as the prisoner was brought forth. It did not last as the public began to jeer and spit on Eva as she was led to the platform where her sentence would be doled out. Bella blinked back the tears that filled her eyes as she watched her handmaiden be chained to the post set in the middle of the platform. With her arms secured above her head, the flogging began. She wore naught but a thin shift that provided little protection from the swift, hard strikes that landed on her back. The dealer of the punishment did not stop until there was blood flowing from the cuts made on her back. He then went to the hot iron and burned the letter T into her cheek. Eva screeched in pain. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Bella choked on it and felt sickened to her stomach. She watched as Eva was unlatched from her chains and left to fall to prone on the platform. Her body had given into the pain and she was no longer conscious.

She flinched as the king clapped. She had flinched with each strike of the whip against Eva's back. With each flinch, Bella grew more numb inside. By the end of the punishment she was unfeeling and the light, that had previously been in her eyes not three days before, had begun to fade.

The court returned to the castle where they ate and drank and danced until they were all merry. Bella remained locked in her room. No tears fell as she sat on the cold floor in the corner of her room. She was truly alone now. After Zara, Eva had been her only trusted acquaintance and now she had no one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I did warn you. Quite a sad ending to this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!

Some of the terms used explained:

The **hart** is an adult male deer

**Unmaking** is dissecting the deer in a careful, ritualistic manner

**Castile soap** is soap made from olive oil rather than animal fat which was used in laundry soap

**Sage, marjoram, camomile, rosemary and orange peel** were listed as possible ingredients for preparing washing water in a 14th Century Household Manual: _Delightes for Ladies_ by Hugh Plat

This is a picture of what Bella's hair was like: bit(dot)ly/rrqZy2

The question for this week: **Do you like dogs? And if yes, what is your favourite breed?**

Also if anyone likes to make banners could you PM me please. I'd really like to have one for this story but I'm crap at doing art-y stuff like that.

Thanks again. See you next week!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	4. Resolving

**A/N:** Huge apologies for such a late update. Since I last saw you one of my friends had a bit of a breakdown and I came down with an atrocious stomach bug. On top of all that I've been dealing with back pains, University stuff, Student Finance, saying goodbye to family that I won't see again until Christmas as well as beginning to get my stuff into piles for what I'm taking. I also got a little side tracked talking about my large family on one side to my friend which then resulted in some copious amounts of watching Jeff Dunham stuff…don't ask :P

But enough of all that. I would truly like to thank you all for the spectacular reviews and astronomical number of favourites and alerts that I have received thus far for this little story of mine. Your support means so much!

I also forgot to mention in my end author's note in the last chapter about the horses' names. Bella's horse, Alcippe, is Latin and means 'mighty mare'. King Edward's horse, Eton, means 'swift as an eagle'.

Also in regards to Emmett; his character will be shown fully in a later chapter so hold off judging _all_ the Swans for what is to come until then.

Long a/n…whew! On with the story!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Resolving<strong>

"Your Majesty, now that the Dowager Princess of Wales is no longer present here amongst the court it would be wise for you to begin choosing your new bride, particularly before our move from here at Windsor to Whitehall," proclaimed one of the wizened old men, King Edward found himself surrounded by on that day.

The air was stifling hot and the men of his Privy Council had been quarrelling for hours on end. It was most tiring, listening to the disputes of these old men. The king found them ill worthy of his time and merely tried to doze when arguments truly became heated and his inattention could go by unnoticed most.

Unfortunately for him, his younger companions of the Council were not present this morn. Instead, they were dealing with some form of rebellion taking place up north and had ridden out with first light. The king so dearly wished to be like them with the ability to just flee, rather than listening to the blustering comments of men past their time.

"A fine match could be had from the Lady Augusta of Genoa," announced a portly man with a bulbous red nose.

King Edward's eyes continually flickered to the pimple that graced his nose as the other men debated the topic.

"She is in high favour with both the Pope and King Charles," approved the twig of a man sat on the first's right; Lord George.

"Aye and then we'll be stuck with the church again!" complained Wolsey; one of the few older men that the king actually listened to.

"Anyways Lady Augusta is to be the _padrona_ of a certain Count in Germania," Sir Frances of Northumberland remarked in a bored voice. "No, the Princess Marguerite of Valois would be much more beneficial."

"What and be in the pocket of the Dauphin!" scorned the pimpled man.

"Well having an alliance with France could prove quite useful. Henry's, God rest his soul, marriage to the Dowager Princess of Wales was a political one to gain the Denali alliance. Now that King Eleazer is dead the country is in turmoil. France will soon control it again. They are a powerful ally," explained Lord George.

King Edward rolled his eyes before slowly lounging to his feet.

"Gentlemen I married Tanya because I saw it as the right thing to do by her and Denali's position remained strong those twelve years ago. Now, they have fallen and so has she. I **will not** be thrown into a political match. England needs an English Rose for its Queen, not some foreigner," scorned his Majesty.

"There are many eligible ladies to choose from, sire!" piped up Sir Thomas, a very soft spoken, but intelligent man.

"I'm sure your daughter is on your mind," murmured Wolsey from the king's side.

"Yes there are," grinned the king lasciviously. "How fares your daughter by the way, after her tumble?"

The other Privy members coughed and spluttered at the double meaning within his words. Sir Thomas' eyes visibly narrowed, before he recalled himself and smiled his courtier's smile.

"She is doing well, sire. My Lauren was deeply saddened by her inability to join you that day on the hunt. She fears that had she been there it was possible your prized dog would never have been injured," replied Sir Thomas.

Internally he was filled with glee as the king's hand clenched into a fist at the remembrance of the attack. He knew, as did almost all of England, that his wife was the king's whore. However, there would be so much grandeur should his daughter Lauren become the Queen of England. Unfortunately, Lady Isabella and the other members of the Swan family stood in their way of rising from their current standing within society. He would do all he could to ensure that it was not the Lady Isabella that bore the queen's crown.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

When dusk settled around the castle, the courtiers feasted and danced at the command of their king. The feasting hall was full of strong, poignant aromas of mouth-watering dishes. The Hart had finally been fully prepared and was now being spit-roasted and served with Manchet. There were numerous trays being served of rabbit, veal, salted pork, smoked salmon, boiled eel and overflowing cups of wine and ale. There were also mountains of desserts, from Gooseberry Fool to Apple Tansey.

Everyone was delighting in the copious amounts of food, especially as their king was in jolly spirits once more. He toasted to his subjects and the meal, but his words held a hidden message. The true reason for the rejoicing feast was the absence of a body on his right side. Whilst the Dowager Princess' departure had been over a week past, it had only been today that the church had declared the marriage between His Majesty King Edward Anthony Masen of England to Her Majesty the Dowager Princess Tanya of Wales, Princess of Denali as null and void.

One particular courtier found no reason to celebrate such a misfortunate event. Her heart was still encased in pain since the punishment of her dearly beloved handmaiden. Bella nibbled on the food her mother had placed upon her plate. It was bland to her taste buds and the cacophony of the hall was a dull thrum that seemed to resound through her head. She was unaware of everything around her until a hand beckoned her arm into the crook of a gentleman's.

"Oh, your Majesty!" exclaimed Lady Isabella, shock and embarrassment painted across her cheeks. "Forgive me; I was in my own thoughts."

"'Tis no worry. I noticed from my seat that the best of my dancers had not risen. I was worried about your health. Your mother and father both replied to my query that it was likely the heat of the room, so let us take a turn about the gardens," he whispered coyly as he dragged the Lady Isabella away from the revellers unnoticed.

"Sire, it is improper for me to be without an escort."

The king snorted at that. "I am the king and if I say it not be improper then so it shall be."

Bella's face fell and she dropped her gaze to her feet as they walked along in silence. The king was puzzled by how quiet the Lady Isabella was, for in his experience with young ladies there tended to be a problem with them being quiet rather than actually talking. He continued with the stroll attempting to think of something to say. He could curse Lady Swan for having even suggested this until the moonlight shone from behind the clouds. Lady Isabella's dark blue gown looked almost black in the inky darkness, but her pale skin shone as if she held her own sun within her body.

"You are a truly beautiful sight in the moonlight, my lady."

"Why thank you, sire," blushed Bella, unused to such compliments.

The silence fell between them and it even began to bother Bella, for it was she that broke it.

"Will England become involved with the war in France and Denali, your Majesty?" Bella questioned what first popped into her head.

"Now why would such a beautiful lady wish to discuss the business of war?" chuckled the king.

Bella was annoyed by his patronising and demeaning reply. It made her forget not only her place but the fact that before her was not simply a gentleman, but the King of England.

"Beauty and sex should not matter in regards to life and death. Neither can stop life or death being brought to a person. War is about living and dying and so I think that should a young lady show a desire to learn more then she should be encouraged, rather than swaddled in a babe's blanket from such destruction."

"Quite a philosophical mind you have; my sweet lady. You would have an exceptional time with some of the members of my Council. However you put your point across much more decisively and persuasively."

"You compliment me too much, I fear, your Highness. I fear that your opinion is too high of me."

"Nonsense, I can see with my own eyes you are a smart young lady. If you can rebuke the King of England because his view differs from yours then you could stand up to any one of the members of my Council."

"Oh, your Majesty, I did not mean to rebuke you!" she exclaimed. "I was merely trying to attempt for you to see that just because you only think of me as a beautiful lady, it does not mean there is nothing else of substance to me."

"And you were quite right to do so."

"I like to learn and try new things. My brother Emmett calls me inquisitive," she giggled, making the king smile, "whereas my mother says it is unladylike and improper," she sighed.

The king's smile faded with her own. He pulled her to a stop and turned her in his arms so as she was facing him. With a single fingertip he tilted her face up to gaze into the sparkling depths of her deep chocolate eyes. They were brimful of innocence, allure and something else that seemed to fill her with light.

"For you I can think of nothing that would be unladylike and improper. I have enjoyed seeing you as the inquisitive woman you are. It is a beautiful sight and one I do not want to have diminished. Do not speak of your mother's words again and be sure to never hide any part of yourself because of how people might consider it," he whispered as he gently traced the curve of her cheek.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she murmured in reply.

"Ahem," a small cough interrupted their moment of solitude.

At first anger filled the king, until he saw that it was a servant with the gift he had for his lady. A bright smiled filled the king's face, making Bella somewhat dubious of what was to happen. The king ushered the servant forwards and carefully took the small porcelain cup off the tray the servant held, before dismissing him.

"You said you have a curiosity that fills you, making you want to try new things."

"Yes, sire," replied Bella, thoroughly confused.

"Well then I wish you to try this. Just be careful, it is a hot beverage."

Bella went to grab hold of the small cup but the king's hands held firm.

"Please, allow me."

The king gently pressed the cool porcelain against Bella's fuller bottom lip, before tipping it slightly. Her lips opened and a small rivulet of a warm thick beverage trailed over her lip and hit her tongue. The taste was strange but absolutely delicious. Her mouth felt so alive with a flavour she had never experienced before.

It was quite sensual for the king to watch as the Lady Isabella's throat bobbed when she swallowed the liquid he was given her. He hastily covered up a low groan when he watched her small tongue daintily flick out and lick up some of the remaining liquid on her lips. He smiled at her as she returned his smile; amazement filling her expressive eyes.

"What _was_ that?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"It is called _chocolate_. It is quite the favourite in the Spanish court. I understand it originates from Mexico but there it has a kind of Mexican pepper in it, whereas when it is imported to Europe milk and sugar are added to it as well as a Mexican spice called vanilla. I had it imported from Spain for you. I thought that perhaps you might be one of the few that could enjoy finding such new delicacies."

"It tasted delicious. Thank you," she said softly.

"You are most welcome, my beautiful lady. Now allow me to escort you back to your parents. The feast I am sure is almost at an end and I may need to retire soon. Tomorrow will be a long day," he said in such a quiet voice that Bella was unsure if she was supposed to hear the last part.

Once ensuring her back safely he bid her a good night and departed from her side. His eyes were immediately peeled for his dear confidante. He sighed in relief when he finally got sight of wavy yellow locks leaving through one of the doors. King Edward quickly bid the rest of his courtiers a good night and chased after his brother-in-law. He had just caught up with Sir Jasper when he realised he was not alone.

"Brother," curtsied Princess Alice.

"Sister," replied the king through gritted teeth. "Can you leave us for ten minutes? He will be with you henceforth. I promise."

"Fine," grumbled the princess before giving Sir Jasper a light peck on the cheek and prancing away to her chambers.

"What is it that cannot wait until morn, my king?" complained Sir Jasper, once they were seated in the king's chambers.

"I know you wish to be lying with your wife at this moment but it is your duty to inform the Privy Council tomorrow. I have decided on a wife."

"So you have resolved your choice between your whore's daughter and the Lady Isabella."

"I wish you would not call Lady Lauren my whore's daughter. It makes it seem wrong that I had ever considered her in the first place."

Sir Jasper laughed at the annoyed look on the king's face. His chuckles slowly died down and he nodded seriously.

"I will inform them of the upcoming nuptials. When will you be speaking with the Lady Isabella?"

"Tomorrow, after I have received permission from her family."

"So it is done."

"I have not received permission yet, Jasper," groused King Edward.

"Edward? You are the king. He will not deny the marriage of his only daughter to you. Tomorrow will simply be for details sake."

"Thank you my friend. Now return to your wife. Good night!"

"Good night, my king!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Apologies again with how long it took to update this. The Wolsey mentioned is this chapter will not bear any resemblance to the Cardinal Wolsey in King Henry VIII's England, especially as my Wolsey is mistrusting of the church's ways with money and power.

Also in case some of you didn't see I got a banner made for this story by joice84: bit(dot)ly/oxFhBU I love it to pieces and hope you like it too.

_**Padrona **_is Italian for mistress of the household

**Manchet **– is a fine white bread that the upper class ate and was made from wheat flour

Here are some Tudor Food recipes: the-tudors(dot)org(dot)uk/tudor-food-recipes(dot)htm Both **Gooseberry Fool** and **Apple Tansey** appear in the list

Yes **chocolate** (as a beverage) was around in the late 16th Century though I haven't found any information on it being in England, just Spain, so that little bit about King Edward importing it was me tweaking with my creative licence!

**Wine** was mostly imported from the continent although some fruit wines were produced in England. **Ales** were brewed with malt and water. Flavours were added to ales such as bayberries, orris, or long pepper. Both were more commonly drunk due to the water not been clean in Tudor times.

Question of the chapter: **How do you take your hot chocolate or do you prefer another hot beverage?**

So now it has been decided that Bella is going to be the Queen of England, how do you reckon Bella is going to take that news? You'll find out in the next chapter which **will** be up Sunday 4th September.

**WARNING: **I would just like to give my readers an advance warning that this weekend's update will be the last one until 14th September due to my move to University. Please be patient but do continue to review!

Much love

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	5. Coercing

**A/N:** Seriously guys the reviews from chapter four were immense. We broke the 100 barrier here on FF. All my reviewers so far are getting Emmett-bear-cuddles for helping me reach it. Some of you are in two minds whether or not to like Emmett right now. This chapter will hopefully make up your mind. I will also warn it gets a bit tense and there will be angst. There may also be tissue requirements. Oh and Lord of the Rings Soundtrack was playing whilst I was writing

Now all my warnings and thanks are out of the way, on with the court!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Coercing<strong>

The following morn found King Edward rising with the new dawn. He watched from the windows of his castle as the servants, already up and about, carried out their chores for the day. They would be quite busy organising the impending move to Whitehall. However it was not this that had caused the king to rise earlier than norm. No, it had been the mere thought of what today would bring. Today he would be one step closer to achieving his goal of obtaining a new wife and gaining an heir for the throne.

When the hour was much more sensible King Edward had one of his servants visit the Swan apartments and invite the Earl and his wife to convene with him in his chambers. The Earl of Suffolk and his wife were most prompt and were announced by his guard within minutes of having been sent for. King Edward hid back a smile at how eager they appeared and gestured for his guests to take the two seats before his desk.

"As I am sure you are aware, since the departure of my previous wife I have been granted clemency from the church to marry again. The church has been most kind to award me with such clemency in that my first wife is not dead. The circumstances are strange to say the least and thus bring me to my reason for sending for you both.

"I am looking for a new and more suitable bride who will bear me the heir Princess Tanya was unable to produce. Lord Charles, Lady Renee my eye has fallen upon your daughter, Lady Isabella. She is a true beauty and you have many sons throughout the generations of both your lines. The combined strength brings the belief that your daughter, too, will provide a generous amount of male children for the Royal line of Masen to continue.

"Of course you will be bestowed the title of Duke of Norfolk, Lord Charles and your eldest son will be bequeathed the title Viscount of Rochford. For the Lady Isabella I will grant her the title of Marquess of Pembroke to hold in her own right and pass to any male child from her womb of her choosing."

"You are most generous, my king, most generous!" exclaimed Lord Charles.

Lady Renee smiled broadly at the king and glanced to her husband. A spark of glee filled her eyes. Lord Charles knew the expression well and schooled his own features to prevent it from showing before the king. He and his wife would soon be moving up amongst the court and would be known as father and mother to the Queen of England!

"So what say you?" said the king, annoyed by the silence between Lord and Lady Swan.

"Of course you may have my daughter's hand in marriage, my king! I wish you will gain as many fine sons as I have myself."

"As do I, Lord Charles!" grinned the king before dismissing the two from his sight.

His eyes catch the feminine forms of the ladies of court taking a stroll about the gardens. King Edward is filled with glee as he races from his chambers to go in search of his newly-made beloved to inform her of the happy news. He is quickly crestfallen when he cannot spot her amongst the gathering and so goes in search of her. He departs from the gardens before any of the ladies might spy him lurking amongst the trees. The last thing he could want at this moment is an awkward meeting with Lady Stanley and her daughter, who appear to be at the centre of the gaggle of ladies.

As he passes the courtyard, the king's eyes suddenly become affixed on his beautiful lady. His smile returns and he moves to approach her, but is suddenly boiling with anger as he watches the Lady Isabella race into the arms of a male stranger. He flees the scene, his feet taking him to where the Swan apartments are. King Edward storms into the room with no introduction, but his furious words are quickly cut short upon the arrival of Lady Isabella and the male stranger.

"Samuel?" cries out Lady Renee in shock before greeting her second-born son.

"Ah, your Highness, I do hope you will give me leave to introduce you to my second-born: Samuel."

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Sam as he took in the king's presence in their chambers and bowed. "I hope you will give me leave to visit court unannounced but I came at the only time I could be given leave to visit before my pending nuptials take place."

"It is of no consequence, good sir. A pleasure to have your company!" proclaimed the king; his mood no longer bleak, but jovial again.

Bella on the other hand stood to the side. She was nibbling on her bottom lip; something she tended to do when she became nervous. The king's appearance in their chambers worried her and she became even more anxious when he quietly took her further aside. King Edward smirked down at his young bride-to-be.

"I will leave you to become reacquainted with your brother as I am sure you will be most busy after our arrival at Whitehall in regards to our own nuptials."

"_Our_ own nuptials?" queried Bella, frightfully.

"Yes, my beautiful lady. Just this morn your father has granted me your hand. We will be wed within the month."

"A month is not a very long time."

"My dearest Isabella, I am finally free of that barren woman Princess Tanya," spat the king, "I **will** have an heir as soon as possible and it is you that will bring him to me," he continued in a more gentle tone.

Bella hid her revulsion of how he spoke of her Highness Princess Tanya and how he seemed to consider her as nothing but a prized mare ready for his taking.

"I will take my leave of you now, my dearest lady," he announced before pressing a hard kiss to her lips and leaving.

Lord Charles also left in search of a servant to bring up refreshments for himself and his son, leaving the apartment empty save for Sam, Lady Renee and Bella.

"Oh Samuel we have such news to share!" preened Lady Renee. "Your darling sister will soon be the king's wife! **I** am going to be mother to the Queen of England!" she trilled. "Oh and of course the wedding will have to be lavish and nothing but the utmost of people will be in attendance. The wedding gown will be silk, naturally."

"If you continue to speak like this at least wait until I leave the room," complained Bella from the spot she was frozen on since the king had imparted the news on her.

"How dare you speak in such a way. You would think that you did not want to marry King Edward!" chuckled Lady Renee.

"I don't!" screamed Bella; her pent up anger and frustration finally rose to the surface. "But you and father care not for that. You care only that it will be in favour of the family. That it means you will have more riches. You do not care that it pains my entire body to look upon that man after what he did to her Highness!" she cried out as Sam fled the scene in the hopes of finding Emmett to help calm their sister.

Lady Renee rose and slapped Bella across the face. Her sharp nails then dug deep into Bella's hair and scalp and pulled it so as she was staring right into her mother's piercing blue eyes.

"You will listen to me and you had better heed me, girl! You are nothing! All you are good for is marriage. We managed to gain you a **king** and _this_ is the thanks we get!" shouted Lady Renee before flinging her from her grasp.

Bella crashed into the stone wall. Her anger swelled at her mother's words and actions. Her hands reached out for whatever was nearest and she threw it across the room. The satisfying sounds of breaking china, and Lady Renee's cries that she was to desist at once, filled Bella with a hysterical glee.

"You sold me to the highest bidder, mother! I am merely a womb to him, nothing more. You have betrayed me in the worst possible way!" she cried out her hurt as she continued throwing whatever ornaments she could reach across the room.

At that moment, whilst Bella was unawares, Lord Charles re-entered the room. He lifted the fire poker and struck Bella in the side with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground. She rolled, painfully, over to see her father glaring furiously at her; in his hand he brandished the poker.

"Listen to me girl, you **will** marry the king or you will find the consequences will be dire. It is your duty as my daughter to do what must be done to help further the Swan family as a whole. This is your sacrifice. If you do not heed as I say, you will soon learn the meaning of pain and hate, I promise you that!" spat Lord Charles disdainfully, before flinging the poker away.

Sam and Emmett entered the room that was now in a state of disarray. They paused at the doorway and watched as their father tended to their mother who was crying about how ungrateful their daughter was. Bella lay frozen amongst the midst of the broken china and porcelain. Tears pooled in her eyes and her body shook from the force of trying to hold in her sobs.

Sam sent for a servant to clean up the mess as their father departed with their mother to their room. Emmett slowly approached Bella and carefully helped her to her feet, taking notice the grimace of pain she tried to hide as she moved. Her brothers slowly helped Bella to her room and sat her on her bed. With a brother on either side of her, each holding a hand, Bella finally let her tears fall. When the sobs finally appeared to have stemmed off, Sam spoke quietly.

"Izzy, to marry a king would bring you so many riches. You would never know poverty or hunger. You would be safe and cherished by many."

"But I don't want riches, or to be cherished by many," sniffled Bella.

"Neither father nor mother could lay a hand on you again," whispered Emmett; his voice was thick with tears as he remembered the previous times he had had to care for his only sister due to their parents. "The king can give you anything you ask for and more."

"Can he give me love?" questioned Bella in a numb voice, staring directly into her brother's blue gaze, so similar to their mother's.

Emmett's heart broke as he stared back into his sister's brown eyes. He could not tell her a lie. He did not know if the king could give her love. Truthfully he did not even know if he would be kind to her. It was for these reasons Emmett realised his stay at court may need to be lengthened indefinitely.

"He just wants me to bear him sons. I have become a glorified whore," said Bella in a dead tone.

"NO!" exclaimed Sam, aghast at the thought.

"Please leave me be."

That was all she said before relinquishing their hands and slowly turning to lie upon her bed.

"Not until I've fixed you up," replied Emmett.

Bella was about to argue, but upon seeing the determination in her brother's face she decided not to waste her breath. Sam left them as Emmett helped to undress his sister from the simple gown of amber she wore; a present from the queen last Christmas. Bella was brought from her thoughts as she hissed in pain one the afflicted area was visible. Emmett gritted his teeth in anger as he placed cold, wet cloths upon the rising and darkening thin bruise on her side.

"At least this time there is no blood," remarked Bella in a nonchalant voice as Emmett helped dress her in a new shift for bed.

"Please do not fight with them again. Bella I could not stand to lose you," Emmett whispered his fear into the silent room.

Dark had fallen and the sounds of the castle floated around them. The evening meal would soon be beginning but Bella could find no way to force herself to attend.

"I will tell them you have some pains and regret not being able to join the last night we will have here at Windsor."

"Thank you Emmett. You're the best big brother anyone could have."

"Get some rest," he replied, lightly kissing her forehead before leaving her in the confines of her room.

She silently wept as she thought over her father's threat. She knew he would do whatever he could to cause her pain and that didn't necessarily mean by hurting her physically. There were many others that Bella sincerely cared for that could be hurt in order to prove his power over her. She knew he was coercing her into this marriage, but she had no choice. She was a woman in a world dominated by men. She could do nothing against them.

So she would marry the king and she would do so with a smile gracing her face. That night as she lay and listened to the mumbled voices from below Bella closed up her heart and said goodbye to any dreams she may have had of love. Tomorrow she would do as duty commanded her and be a good Swan, but for now she would lie there and try to find some form of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you think? Please continue to review. They make me happy and I'll need some happy this week as it is my last week in Northern Ireland until I get off for my Christmas holidays.

Question of the chapter: **What helps you when you're all sad panda like Bella is at the end of this chapter?**

The only research I really did was in regards to the nobility titles. **Duke of Norfolk **for all you Henry VIII lovers was the title passed down to Thomas Howard (uncle to Anne Boleyn); the **Marquess of Pembroke **was a title bestowed to Anne Boleyn that she held in her own right and the **Viscount of Rochford **was a title both Thomas Boleyn (father to Anne) and George Boleyn (brother to Anne) held.

**UPDATE SCHEDULE: If you read Wednesday's end author's note then you'll know that this Saturday I will be moving to Scotland for my first year of University. I'm afraid that does mean that there won't be an update this week. I will try to get a chapter written sometime during the week beginning 12th but I am not hopeful. That would then mean that the next update will be Sunday 18th September. _Please _be patient with me in regards to this; I wouldn't leave you without an update if it wasn't important.**

And now that I've made that big speech, please review and I'll see you when I'm in Scotland!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	6. Wedding

**A/N: **Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient as I start this new part of my life. So far things are going quite well and my flatmates are quite nice. The flat is also bigger than expected

Anyway I'm sure you all don't want to hear about that and just want me to get on with this chapter. I will warn you that this is a period/historical drama and within this chapter there will be some atypical chauvinism. This chapter will also be the main reason for the M rating, so if you are under 18 you shouldn't be reading this.

Also from the response of the previous chapter I felt the need to explain that in the Tudor era what Lord and Lady Swan did to Bella would not have been considered abuse. To the people of that time it would have been considered correcting the unruly behaviour she was exhibiting. Please bear in mind this is a historical story and certain situations will differ from how they would occur and be seen nowadays.

Also **huge** thank you to the 40 reviewers of the last chapter. As well as a **big** thank you to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2094480/FrozenSoldier for making me another banner for this story: i52(dot)tinypic(dot)com/a3gr4o(dot)jpg

Now on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Wedding<strong>

The following morning Bella arose and entered the main room of her family's chamber. Silence befell the entire Swan family as the servants continued moving their possessions to the carts in the courtyard below. Lord and Lady Swan did not even spare a glance to their daughter as they continued breaking their fast. Bella, painfully, moved to her seat. Her eyes remained fixed upon the ground, even when Emmett attempted to gain her attention.

"Lord Swan, that's everything ready. The king will be disembarking within a few moments," announced Harry; the Swan's head servant.

"Very well," replied Lord Charles.

"Come Isabella, you shan't keep the king waiting a minute longer," glared Lady Renee.

Bella stiffly rose to her feet and followed behind her parents. Emmett provided support for her with his arm and gave her a weak smile as they were led from their chambers.

"Where is Sam?" whispered Bella.

"He left early this morning. Last night reminded him why he no longer wished to be amongst our family members. He asked me to bid you goodbye," replied Emmett in an equally hushed voice.

"My Lady," bowed a servant as the Swan's reached the courtyard and their possessions, "the king has bid me to inform you that your horse Alcippe has been saddled and is by his own, Arion."

"We are to ride with the king?" asked Lady Renee, glee filling her tone of voice.

"No, Lady Swan, the Lady Isabella will be riding with him."

"Thank you for informing us," smiled Bella.

Emmett walked Bella through the crowds of nobles as they too prepared for the departure from Windsor. Once they arrived by the two horses that stood at the front of the procession, they finally noticed the king was already there and seated upon his magnificent brown stallion. He was in conversation with Sir Jasper and so did not notice Bella's arrival until she was being helped up on to Alcippe.

King Edward's attention fell away from what Sir Jasper was saying as he watched Emmett carefully help his sister on to her horse's saddle. His eyes narrowed as he watched his Lady flinch as her tense movements were jostled. He manoeuvred his horse carefully over to Lady Isabella's side once Emmett had finished helping her.

"Are you well, my Lady?" the king questioned.

Bella tensed further and her eyes flitted up to the king's piercing emerald gaze. His eyes narrowed further as they took in the bruising and cuts upon her face. King Edward's hand rose of its own accord and gently brushed against the worst of the bruising on her cheek.

"My fair Lady Isabella, what has happened?"

"I…um…there," stuttered Bella uncomfortably.

Her eyes immediately dropped to the ground in embarrassment. The king's touch remained gently and his eyes were full of concern.

"My dear beauty," he whispered softly.

"Your Majesty," bowed Emmett, "last night Isabella had an…altercation-" he began.

"With the dresser," interrupted Bella. "I'm afraid I can be quite clumsy, sire."

Bella's eyes remained fixed upon the ground until King Edward ushered her to look up at him. Emmett caught Bella's eye and frowned at her before bowing to them both and taking his leave.

"Will you be well enough to ride?" asked King Edward worriedly, his finger brushed softly against her lower lip as he trailed his hand across her face.

"I will be fine, sire," replied Bella meekly.

"Feel free to take as many rests as you might need, my Lady."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Your Highness we are ready to depart!"

"Very well," replied King Edward before clicking his tongue and moving onward, Lady Isabella at his side.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The journey was long and arduous for Bella. She attempted to bear the pain, but halfway to Whitehall the king halted the entire procession. He carefully escorted her to the litter that contained his mother and sister. With a kiss to the back of her hand he took his leave and returned to his horse.

The Dowager Queen Mother, Esme, and the Princess Alice sat prim and proper as the litter proceeded through London. They waved regally and the Queen Mother ushered Bella to do the same.

"My dear you will soon be queen to all these people. Better to learn now than later," she smiled.

Bella hid her grimace and tried to smile at the crowd of people cheering for their king. As they passed through the city on their way to Whitehall Bella's gaze fell upon a downtrodden house. Tears filled her eyes and her lips trembled as she noticed the little girl in rags playing with a couple of loose stones. It was at that moment that King Edward had pulled back to check on his women. He smiled at his mother and sister. Looking across to Lady Isabella he frowned when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"My Lady, what troubles you?"

Bella started and immediately wiped away her tears.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I was merely being emotional."

The king pulled back on his horse and moved to be beside the window Bella had been looking out of.

"May I ask over what?"

"The little girl," Bella nodded her head in the direction where the girl was still sitting, playing with the stones.

King Edward was at first confused as to why such a sight would result in such a response, however after glancing between his Lady and the pauper girl he smiled softly. Everyday he caught another glimpse of his Lady Isabella's character and it just drew him in more and more. She was kind-hearted, caring, and beautiful and had an intelligence about her that King Edward was not used to seeing in the fairer sex.

"Stop the carriage!" he commanded, before dismounting and opening the carriage door for Lady Isabella. "Come," he whispered as he offered her his hand.

The crowd fell silent as the king and his Lady approached them and walked towards the young girl. Bella, upon getting through the crowd, released the king's hand before moving to kneel before the young girl. The king gazed down at her but was startled from his thoughts when a gruff voice began shouting.

"Oi you wee pipsqueak get the hell over here!" growled the man as he grabbed the little girl and pulled her to her feet using her little frail arm, before swinging his other arm back in order to hit her.

Bella drew herself up to her full height and immediately placed herself between the man and the child. King Edward's reflexes were quicker than the man's. He was just quick enough to grab hold of the man's wrist before his fist made contact with Lady Isabella.

"Your Majesty," gasped out the man.

"Let us go, Lady Isabella," said King Edward in a low voice after dropping the man's wrist.

The king turned and walked away as Bella took a deep breath. She turned back to the young girl and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and following after her king and fiancée.

As the king helped Bella back into the litter he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do not do anything as reckless as that ever again! Do you realise how much danger you put yourself in?"

The procession moved on, the king once again leading. The Queen Mother and Princess continued to wave cheerfully, yet regally at the crowds cheering for them. Bella, meanwhile, gazed unseeingly out amongst the crowds. Her mind played on repeat the situation with the man, his child and what the king had said to her. The situation was much too close to what she'd been through as a child and most recently.

Bella's mind was elsewhere and she was in a complete daze as the procession reached Whitehall. It wasn't until the others were disembarking that she realised they had reached their destination. As the servants gathered the belongings of the court Bella was given the surprise of her life.

"Bells, they're moving your things somewhere different than the rest of us," announced Emmett once he had found his sister amongst the crowd of nobles.

"Where?"

"Um…" Emmett looked quite uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head, "you've been placed, at the king's insistence, in the queen's chambers."

Bella's mouth dropped in shock and her eyes darted in fear to the entrance of Whitehall Palace. Her attention though was quickly drawn to Lady Angela – one of her fellow ladies in waiting for Queen Tanya – who gave her a small curtsey.

"My parents just informed me _Lady_ Isabella that I am to be one of your ladies in waiting," she grinned.

"My ladies in waiting?" questioned Bella in confusion.

"Yes, nearly all of us have been picked. The king and the Queen Mother have been working most diligently on providing you with a sense of comfort and preparing you for the role you will soon be undertaking."

"But I'm not even married to the king yet," murmured Bella, however Lady Angela did not hear her due to Lady Renee's sudden approach.

"Isabella," she called.

"Yes mother?"

"I have just learned the happiest news!" grinned Lady Renee. "**I** will be mother to the queen in little less than five days!"

Bella's face paled and Emmett was immediately by her side to help save her from fainting. With his arm braced around her arm he helped guide her through the crowd and headed in the direction of where her new chambers would be based.

"Here we go," he smiled, showing off his dimples.

Bella fell into one of the chairs dotted throughout the main room of her new apartment and bit her lip whilst closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Emmett however knew his sister well and was growing more concerned by her reactions.

"Bells?"

"He's like Father," whispered Bella into the quiet air just before they were interrupted by a servant entering with more of Bella's possessions.

After the servant left Emmett made attempts to consider the events of the day in a different light. His attempts failed and soon he was being sent away so as Bella's newly acquired ladies in waiting could help her dress for the feast being held in honour of their arrival at Whitehall.

As she was surrounded by many of the young girls that she had worked alongside when Tanya had been queen, Bella realised she had never felt more alone. _This_ was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Wedding plans were being made between one of the best dressmakers in London, the Queen Mother and Lady Renee. Bella was thankful that her mother had managed to finagle a way of her opting out of carrying out the duty of planning her own wedding. It would not be an extravagant affair, as the Dowager Princess Tanya's had been. That pomp had been more for political reasons. This wedding would be quiet with few spectators and carried out by the Archbishop of Canterbury in the Queen's Closet in Whitehall itself.

Bella spent her days doing as the queen before her had done; sewing clothes for the poor. She also spent her time going on walks around her own private gardens which she had been gifted by the king at the feast to celebrate their arrival at Whitehall.

Meanwhile the king was in talks with Lord Wolsey, Sir Jasper and Sir James. The three advisors to King Edward had discovered the corruption of the churches throughout England and urging the king to find some way in which to part ways with those in Rome and his Royal Eminence the Pope. The talks were held secretly and only the four men held within the king's privy chamber knew of what was being spoken of. What they were considering could change England forever.

The days quickly crept by. Bella had become used to being by the king's side in public and sitting on his right during meal times. She was quickly discovering that whilst he could be quick tempered he also hid a gentle soul beneath. At times, such as when they would dance, she could see that glimmer of sweetness flashing in his eyes.

She found herself beginning to care for him more than she had ever believed possible. In private this pained her as she felt as if her heart was split with where its loyalties lay. On one side she had her king and soon-to-be husband, whilst on the other she had her mother figure: the Dowager Princess Tanya. Bella felt herself being pulled in so many directions that she became quite unaware of the time passing.

Five days had passed and finally the day had arrived; King Edward was anxious to be joined in holy matrimony with his Lady Isabella. Over the past few days he had gifted her with expensive sables and gowns as well as intricate pieces of jewellery. Her reactions had all been most pleasant and the king had thoroughly enjoyed it when she had worn some of the gowns he had bought for her. The sight, though glorious, had left the king with a rather straining problem. However he knew his bride was of too sweet a disposition to attempt at making untoward advances until it was right and proper in the eyes of God, no matter how much his cock disagreed.

The king was dressed in a deep purple satin doublet and white satin breeches to match his bride's wedding dress. The doublet was embroidered with gold thread. A mass of rings adorned his fingers; all set with expensive stones. A gold chain with a large diamond hung around his neck and upon his head he wore his gold crown to signify further the fact that he was royalty.

He stood before the Archbishop of Canterbury in the Queen's Closet, awaiting his bride's entrance. Only several clergymen; Sir Jasper; Lord Emmett; his Grace the Duke of Norfolk and his lady wife; Sir James; Princess Alice and the Dowager Queen Mother. Only one of Lady Isabella's ladies in waiting would join the small gathering.

The door finally opened and Lady Isabella made her way to the top of the room where King Edward and the Archbishop stood in wait. King Edward gazed at her beautiful form in her dress. Although it was high collared it made her seem even more appealing to him.

Like his own clothing, she wore a dark purple gown embroidered with gold thread and pearls and had a small train. The lining of the gown, the king could see, was purple taffeta. The kirtle was a white satin embroidered with silver. She was not as heavily adorned in jewellery as the king, however she did wear his most recent gift to her: a gold necklace adorned with sapphires and pearls. In the fading light of the day the dark sapphires were almost a perfect match to the deep purple of her dress and against the creamy skin of her neck and face, she looked like perfection.

The Archbishop immediately began the liturgy, which the king found quite long-winded. His attention was focused on his bride's pale features and how her gaze remained fixed upon the floor. The Archbishop regained his attention as he came to the end of his speech. Unlike the rest of the service the next part was spoken in English.

"Do you both wish to marry?" he asked.

"Yes!" grinned King Edward.

"Yes," murmured Bella in a more meek tone.

As king, King Edward was first to make his vows: "I, Edward, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

In return, in a shaky voice, Bella spoke her own vows as many women before her had.

"I take thee, Edward, to be my wedded husband. I swear to be bonny and buxom in bed and at board, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

After pronouncing them as man and wife the small party departed from the Queen's Closet and made their way to the Banqueting House for the feast being held in honour of the wonderful and joyous occasion. The feast was to be four courses and whilst eating the court were entertained by a number of jugglers, jesters and fire eaters.

The first contained a civet of hare and a quarter of a salted stag. There were also numerous enormous pies filled with roe-deer, gosling, capons, chickens, pigeons and rabbit. A stuffed chicken and loin of veal were also served with a German sauce, sugar-plums and pomegranate seeds. The second course was just as diverse. The tables were filled with roe-deer, pig, sturgeon, kid, goslings, chickens, pigeons, rabbits, herons, capon and wild boar. The third course was much lighter to allow time for digesting. It merely consisted of wafers and jelly. The fourth and final course included white cheese, strawberries, plums, various sweet pastries and a number of prepared wines.

"I think it is time we took our leave," murmured the king in Bella's ear as he grinned broadly.

Bella nodded innocently and, after several thanks and toasts were made, departed from the Dining Hall to head for her rooms. Upon her journey her mother grabbed her attention. She smiled happily at her daughter, but all Bella could see was the cruelty filling the Lady Renee's gaze.

"I thought, as your mother, it was my duty to warn you. Tonight he will come to your room and take you. It will be painful and possibly torturously long. There will be no passion or pleasure or love. He will shove himself deep inside you and take you like the filthy animal you are," she sneered quietly. "As his wife it is now your duty to see to his needs. If you don't, you can easily be replaced."

Bella stood quaking in the empty corridor until Lady Lauren approached her and guided her to her chambers. Bella flinched as Lady Lauren prepared her for the night. Lady Lauren was not gentle or kind. She scowled greatly at Bella and did not even curtsey when she took her leave. Bella was terrified of what was to come and merely stood aimlessly in the middle of her bedroom.

King Edward had decided to be nice to his new bride and gave her some time to be prepared. He knew there would be some pain for her but that pleasure had always followed for the several virgins he had previously deflowered. After a couple of goblets of wine he strode from his room through a secret passageway. As he stepped into his wife's room his cock immediately responded.

Bella stood in naught but her thin shift. Her hair was down and acting as her shield from the world. She did not hear the king's entrance and so jumped when she suddenly felt his arms around her. He spun her to face him and immediately pressed his lips against hers. His hands found purchase in her hair and on her lower back as his kiss became more impassioned.

The king pushed her back on to the bed and removed his cloak to reveal all he wore was his hose. King Edward made quick work of removing his only item of clothing and was immediately on top of his bride. He pulled her shift up enough to gain access to her most private area. The king had to prise her thighs apart because of how tense Bella had become after catching sight of King Edward's manly parts.

"This will hurt," he murmured against her lips before aligning himself against her and thrusting.

Bella scrunched her eyes up and bit her lip at the tearing sensation she felt come from inside of her. The king let out a low growl of pleasure before pulling almost completely out only to thrust harder into her. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she stared up at her husband.

King Edward's eyes were closed shut in ecstasy as he pounded into his virgin bride. Her tight walls provided him with much pleasure and he found himself climaxing earlier than he had thought possible. With a loud groan he released into her before collapsing on her. Both their breathing was heavy, but once the king had his under control again he slid out of Bella, gave her a soft peck on the lips before grabbing his cloak and leaving.

Bella lay on her large bed alone and almost completely in the dark. The pain had never decreased and the tears began to fall the minute the king had disappeared behind the concealed entrance. Grasping the covers she tried curling into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

After returning to his room he decided he would need more wine to send him into a stupor. His wife had been most pleasant to bed but he would not be forceful in his demands of her and take her again so soon after her deflowering. As he was drinking he realised that he did not know if his wife had received pleasure from their coupling. He rose and dressed more appropriately for roaming the halls and left for a quiet stroll to his wife's chambers.

Lady Stanley, however, was lying in wait for his appearance. She immediately approached him, smiling sinfully at him. She wore an extremely low cut scarlet silk dress that clung to her torso. She looked extremely tempting and caused King Edward to pause in his tracks.

"My King," she curtseyed low, giving King Edward an ample view of the treasure trove that lay below her bodice.

"Lady Stanley," acknowledged the king, attempting to will his lust-crazed mind to be sensible.

Lady Stanley immediately took notice of his growing appendage and grinned salaciously.

"I can help you with that, if you so desire, my king," she whispered to him in a voice dripping of sex.

"I have a wife and you a husband," reminded King Edward.

"That didn't stop us before, your Highness," replied Lady Stanley.

"No it did not, but it will now. I will not have a whore fulfil needs that my new wife can most certainly aid much better. Now I bid you a good night, Lady Stanley!" announced the king angrily before turning on his heel and returning to his plan of checking on his wife.

Lady Stanley remained stood in shock. The king took a quick peek inside his wife's chambers and found her curled up asleep with her back to the door. He smiled at the memory of how beautiful she had looked before returning to his own chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter there were plans to have it longer but that would have taken more time. At least it didn't end on a cliffhanger and the situation with his mistress has been resolved.

**Information:**

**Arion** is King Edward's third and final horse. It is a Greek name that means _war-horse_.

A **doublet** was a man's snug-fitting buttoned jacket that is fitted and shaped to the man's body. Bella's **wedding dress** was inspired by a replica of Mary Tudor's (Henry VIII's sister) wedding dress for her marriage to Charles Brandon. You can see it here: bit(dot)ly/qaUZjm

The **wedding ceremony** is true to how the weddings of all but Catherine Howard were. Anne Boleyn's was in the upper chamber over the Holbein Gate at Whitehall; Jane Seymour's wedding was held in the Queen's Closet at Whitehall; Anne of Cleves' was in the same Queen's Closet at Greenwich where, thirty years before, Henry had married Catherine of Aragon; and Catherine Parr's was in the Queen's Privy Closet at Hampton Court.

The **wedding vows** are also taken from the vows Henry VIII and all his wives made. In those days **buxom** meant obedient.

The **banquet** was inspired by a French banquet described by a historian of French cookery, Legrand d'Aussy given in 1455 by the Count of Anjou.

Yes I know Bella and King Edward's coupling is most likely not what most of you expected but I'm going for realistic and historical with this story. A girl's first time is not just a little bit of pain; there can be **lots** of pain. And the male chauvinism I warned you of at the beginning is shown through the idea that King Edward has that women are able to find pleasure, the man does not have to do anything as well as the vows Bella had to say.

Question: **For a party/celebration what is your favourite kind of food to have?**

Anyway please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	7. Apologising

**A/N:** Hey guys! Massive apologies for saying I'd have this done and uploaded for Sunday. I don't exactly have an excuse. I was lazy and so didn't do my homework until last minute which left my brain tired and so I didn't write.

HUGE hugs for all those that reviewed chapter six as I was sincerely worried about the content of the chapter and how you all would react. King Edward was a prick and will continue to exhibit asshole tendencies however there will be glimpses of Nice/Caringward. Last chapter we got 56 reviews here on FF, 29 reviews on TWCS and one on Twiwrite. Statistics are showing many more readers than that so although I'm ecstatic about how many are already reviewing, please can more people continue reviewing! I reply to all that are signed in and have PM enabled. Anonymous reviews are also enabled.

Oh and a big thanks to LadyKT for allowing me to use the name she has come up with for Lady Jessica! Slutica will piss you off later in this chapter :P

I should probably issue a warning that there will be a kind of gross part in this chapter that involves some of Tudor treatments of ailments.

Anyway enough of my blathering on, here's chapter seven!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Apologising<strong>

Princess Alice, prior to breaking her fast, made her way to her new sister-in-law's chambers. She was confused when she found Lady Isabella's maids giggling in the main room. After sending them off with a stern talking to, she made her way into Lady Isabella's bedroom and gasped in shock when her eyes fell on her pale skin and red, bloodshot eyes.

"Isabella!" Princess Alice cried out, rushing to her side.

Tears had dried on Bella's cheeks. The tracks shone in the light of the beeswax candle by her bedside. All she had wrapped around her body was a thin cotton sheet. Princess Alice's eyes widened as they noticed the pool of blood that had seeped through the sheet. Her hand trembled as she reached out to pull back the sheet. A horrified gasp fled from her lips as she took in the blood pooling between Lady Isabella's legs.

"I'll get help," she promised before fleeing the room.

Bella forced herself to remain lying prone on the bed. She had stopped bleeding at some point in the night and drifted into the sublime state of sleep. However upon waking this morning she had immediately shot up and tensed her body. A sharp tug of pain flooded her body just as she felt a slight gush start between her legs.

Within the past hour she had found that the pain radiated with any movement she made. She had been fortunate enough to keep the maids away, however she'd heard them giggling about how she had sounded when she had dismissed them. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to keep Princess Alice away.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Fleeing Lady Isabella's room, Princess Alice immediately went to her brother's apartments. She burst through the door to find her brother already having a meeting with several members of Parliament.

"Alice I'm busy," chided King Edward.

"It's important!"

King Edward sighed. "Gentlemen excuse us please; this will only take a moment."

Moving nearer the door, King Edward raised his eyebrow in question to his sister. Princess Alice's gaze dropped to the floor and she shuffled uneasily. Her entire posture immediately alerted King Edward to the fact that something was seriously wrong.

"Alice?"

"Its Lady Isabella," whispered Princess Alice, taking in her brother's ashen face at her words, "she's bleeding and I think it is quite bad."

"Find Carlisle," commanded King Edward, after a moments pause.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward raced to his wife's chambers and paced outside her bedroom, awaiting Carlisle's arrival. He was shaking in fear and sighed in relief as Carlisle entered carrying his Physician robes.

"Alice said she was bleeding in her lower area. I thought it'd be better if I carried these instead of wearing them."

"Thank you," croaked the king.

Carlisle blinked in surprise and bowed to his king before donning the white gown and mask. He made a check that his amulets of dried blood and ground-up toads were at his waist. Before entering the bedroom of Lady Isabella he doused himself in vinegar and chewed on some angelica in order to protect himself should his patient have contracted some disease.

King Edward began pacing again as he waited for Carlisle to conduct his diagnosis. After what felt like forever, Carlisle reappeared. During his wait the king had had to deal with several interruptions to his pacing; mostly due to the appearances of Isabella's ladies-in-waiting.

"Sire, I have tested Lady Isabella's urine. Its appearance, smell and taste are all normal so she isn't infected. After a visual look at the area where the bleeding was occurring, I found two small tears; one on the outside and one internally. I've cleaned the area with vinegar and salt water. Fortunately the internal wound isn't too deep and should heal itself. However the external wound has ripped several times. I've sutured the area and so I'm afraid you'll be unable to be…_intimate_ for a few days, at least."

"I caused this?"

"My king," started Carlisle, but was stopped by King Edward's raised hand.

"Here is your gold," announced the king coldly before fleeing from his wife's apartments, embarrassed by his inability to take his Virgin Wife without causing her pain.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Days passed and Bella slowly healed. She managed to put on a brave face after remaining in her bed for a day. She almost did herself further damage, but her brother Emmett kept a careful eye on her, as did her husband. King Edward was treating her like a piece of glass; as if she were some fragile little thing.

It was touching that the king was so concerned – even though _he_ was the reason she was injured in the first place – but at times he went too far. An example was when he prevented her from going on a walk with her ladies-in-waiting and instead had a servant bring her a chair to sit at the edge of the topiary in her own personal garden. Now that she had been given a perfect bill of health from Carlisle, the coronation would be occurring in just two hours time.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella, dressed in a crimson surcoat and Robe of State of crimson velvet, entered Westminster Abbey. Upon taking her seat on the Chair of the Estate, the Archbishop of Canterbury, the Lord Chancellor, the Lord Great Chamberlain, the Lord High Constable and the Earl Marshal moved to the north, south, east and west of the Abbey. At that point Bella received recognition of her new status from each side.

Bella, after swearing her oath to the Archbishop of Canterbury, removed her crimson robe and proceeded to King Edward's Chair now wearing the anointing gown. With a canopy held over her head the anointing ceremony began. This involved the Dean of Westminster pouring consecrated oil from an eagle-shaped ampulla into a spoon from which the Archbishop of Canterbury then anointed her on the hands, head, and heart.

Bella was then placed in the colobium sindonis, or 'shroud tunic', which was made of a fine linen cloth and had a lace border. Over this first robe a supertunica was placed. Whilst seated upon King Edward's Chair the Archbishop presented Bella with the Crown Jewels: an orb – which was immediately returned to the altar after she had received it – along with a ring to represent her 'marriage' to the nation. Two sceptres were then delivered to Bella, before the final Crown Jewel was placed on her head; St Edward's Crown.

All those gathered within the walls of the Abbey cried out as one: "God Save the Queen!"

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward lightly kissed his wife and queen as they left the Abbey and entered the carriage that had brought Queen Isabella. She had now been crowned as his queen consort and would rule beside him. He smiled blissfully before realising she was trying her best to ignore his presence.

"Is something the matter, my queen?" asked King Edward through gritted teeth.

Bella, who was still tense from the ceremony, trembled in slight fear and her eyes immediately fell to her lap with her head slightly bowed. The piety she possessed did little to dampen the sudden anger flaring through the king.

"Do not think, my _dear_," he sneered whilst gripping her chin, forcing her to connect her gaze with his flaming emerald one, "that because you are my lady wife and queen of my country you may ignore me!"

"I apologise, your Highness," squeaked Bella.

"Lord in Heaven! I am no longer 'your Highness' Isabella! I am your **husband**!"

"You shall always be king first," murmured Bella, before attempting to return her gaze to the window.

"Do **not** turn from me!" growled the king.

His quickness to anger caused something to bubble up inside of Bella. She found her own eyes narrowing, her cheeks becoming flush and her breaths shortening as her own anger brewed.

"Yes I am your king first and foremost, but I am also your husband. By law you are mine and you will treat me as I say!"

"That is all you see me as," spat Bella. "I am merely your possession."

"Watch your tongue, my wife," warned the king.

"Or what?" glared Bella. "Will you pound into me again? Make me bleed once more?"

A blush covered King Edward's cheeks but to cover his embarrassment his hand shot out, slapping Queen Isabella's cheek. The king was immediately horrified by the action as never had he raised a hand in anger to a woman before. He moved to caress his wife's tender cheek but froze as she flinched away from him, backing herself into the far corner of the carriage. Fear filled her teary eyes as she stared at him, trembling.

"Isabella," whispered the king, but was interrupted by the opening of the carriage door.

Bella took her chance and fled as quickly as was possible in her heavy gowns. She raced past her ladies-in-waiting and her family. Once enclosed within the queen's apartments at Whitehall she locked the door and collapsed by the window. Her gaze fell upon the river flowing so close to the palace. Raindrops pattered against the window as teardrops trickled slowly down the curves of Bella's pale face.

"I do not understand. How could you wish this for me?" whispered Bella, wishing she could have her confidant by her side, embracing her.

More tears fell as she made peace with the fact that Princess Tanya would no longer be there to aid her in her trials and tribulations. Her confidant and only friend were gone and most likely forever.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward was growing more and more agitated as he sat in the Feasting Hall. The courtiers were eating and making merry whilst the musicians played several minstrels. The king's mind was on one place only, with the person missing from her seat to his left; the place for his wife and queen. Since arriving back at the Palace no one had seen or heard from the queen. Her ladies-in-waiting had no information other than the door to her apartments was locked.

"My king," called Lord Emmett as he approached King Edward.

"Ah, someone I would like to talk with. You are close to your sister, yes?"

Emmett sighed and ran a large hand through his curly dark hair. His blue eyes glanced to his wife, who sat with his family, before settling again on the king. He nodded and his gaze turned saddened.

"I came to speak with you as I managed to gain an audience with her," he said in a low voice, conscious of the gossipers surrounding them.

"What did she say?" questioned the king eagerly.

"That you raised your hand to her in anger. She admits to goading you but my sister is not one for showing anger. However when she does it is quite the sight to see," smirked Emmett.

"Why does she not dine with us?"

"She does not want the court to see her marked face."

King Edward's eyes rounded in horror. "I _marked_ her?"

"Slightly. It will be almost gone by the morning."

King Edward nodded dazedly.

"My king, if it isn't too incumbent I would ask that you speak with my sister and explain to her that today was a misunderstanding. Show her that you care about her."

The king rose and left the hall with no word to his courtiers. This sparked the courtiers need for gossip and soon enough several rumours had spread like wildfire through the court.

"I heard that the king has not visited her since consummating their marriage. How awful must she be in bed for a man not to wish to bed a young girl in her prime?" laughed Lord Stanley in a low muted tone to those around him.

"He will definitely not get his precious heir in such a way. Still there is always hope that someone else may help fulfil his needs," smirked Lady Stanley, winking at her daughter standing proudly beside her parents.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The next morning Bella was summoned to her parents' chambers; a summons she made neither reply nor attendance. The bruising upon her face was almost completely gone, but to try to avoid further rumours she has sent all her ladies-in-waiting to watch the gentlemen of the Privy Council practice their sword fighting. What she did not expect was for her irate father to storm into her chambers with no announcement.

"You were summoned this morning to attend a family meeting!" shouted Lord Charles.

"You forget I am queen, _you_ do not **summon** me!" Bella replied fiercely.

"You forget who you speak to, madam. I am your father. You **will** obey me!"

"In the eyes of the church and the law I obey only my husband and God."

"You wretched little whore! You would be nothing without everything your mother and I have done. The king would not have looked at you twice except the names of both our families are strong and hold power."

"Choose your words carefully," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Rumours are circulating that you are unable to pleasure the king. He has become taciturn and it would do well for him to be able to focus on the matters of the State being put forth to him at present," continued Lord Charles as if his daughter had never uttered a word. "The meeting this morning was to discuss how to make the best of this situation. We have come to an agreement that this afternoon Lady Clearwater will attend you in your bedchamber and assist you in learning the arts of pleasuring your husband."

Bella's face distorted into a grimace. "You are sending your mistress to teach me…_whore's tricks_!" she cried out.

"If you must act like a whore to aid the king in this matter then you will. Do I make myself clear?" growled Lord Charles, gripping Bella's arm tightly, but not tight enough to bruise it.

At that moment the doors opened and Sir James and Sir Jasper walked in. they froze in their bow to their queen as their sharp eyes took in the scene. Lord Charles immediately pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"You **will** do as you're told unless you wish dear little Georgia to suffer back home," whispered Lord Charles menacingly into Bella's ear.

Bella tensed at the threat. Little Georgia was the three year old daughter of the Swan's Cook. Cook had always taken care of Bella and had helped broaden her knowledge and taught her what most young ladies of her status were unknowledgeable about: cooking. After Bella gave a slight incline with her head, Lord Charles released her and departed with a bow.

"My queen, the king asked us to escort you to his chambers, if you please," smiled Sir Jasper politely.

"Very well," replied Bella in a regal tone.

She shook as the men left her in the room with only the king, her husband. King Edward's brow furrowed as he took in her trembling form. He rose from where he sat by the fire and moved to stand before her. Her eyes never rose from the floor; however her quivering persisted and worsened. Her eyes suddenly rose to his as he fell to his knees before her. Slowly he reached out for her hand and lightly kissed the palm of it before kissing the ring symbolising their marriage.

"Already I have failed you as your husband. Forgive me, my sweet wife, for striking you. You did not deserve such behaviour from me."

"I, too, failed in my vows. I spoke to you in anger –"

"No!" exclaimed King Edward as he rose to his feet and pressed a finger against her lips. "That is what I ask of you now. Please speak freely to me. Fear me not. Should you do this then you are unlikely to fall prey to the fireball your anger is," grinned the king.

Bella gave him a small smile in return. The king's own smile fell suddenly and his face became apologetic once more.

"I have heard the rumours circulating. They have portrayed you in such a negative light and all because of my own stupidity. Please accept this as my gift to you as well as a symbol of my apology for all the wrong I have done by you."

He moved to the seat he had previously occupied and presented Bella with a beautiful sable of white mink. Although it was quite an exquisite gift it made Bella further realise that this man before her, her husband, did not know her. Bella was not one for ostentatious and expensive gifts, preferring instead something more heartfelt that had a lot of thought put into it. Still, her upbringing forced her to hide her true emotions. With her courtiers smile in place she thanked the king for bestowing such a kindness upon her before departing for her chambers once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, are you still all hating King Edward? He'll have a couple more 'asshole moments' but he will redeem himself! What did you think of Lord Charles in this chapter? *grins imagining how many pitchforks and other sharp implements will be sharpened just for him*

Information for this chapter:

Physicians treated wounds with **vinegar** or/and **salt water **as they believed they cleansed it.

**Topiaries **(in case you don't know) are hedges cut into shapes.

**Crimson surcoat** is the regular dress worn during most of the ceremony.

**Robe of State of crimson velvet**(also known as the Parliament Robe) is the first robe used at a coronation and is worn on entry to the Abbey. It consists of an ermine cape and a long crimson velvet train that is lined with further ermine and decorated with gold lace.

**Anointing gown** is a simple and plain garment worn during the anointing. It is white, bears no decoration and fastens at the back.

**Colobium sindonis** ('shroud tunic') is the first robe with which the Sovereign is given. It is a loose white undergarment of fine linen cloth edged with a lace border. It symbolises the origin of Royal authority from the people.

The **supertunica **is the second robe with which the Sovereign is placed in. It is a long coat of gold silk which reaches to the ankles and has wide-flowing sleeves. It is lined with rose-coloured silk, trimmed with gold lace, woven with national symbols and fastened by a sword belt.

Neither the **King Edward's Chair **nor **St. Edward's Crown** have any connection whatsoever with my King Edward! They are true facts of history.

I promise that I **will** update next Sunday!

Question for this week: **Do you prefer ostentatious gifts or more thoughtful ones?**

Thanks for reading. Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	8. Crying

**A/N:** I'm a big fat fail whale again…only worse this week. *looks around meekly* sorry. I don't even have an excuse; I was just a lazy ass who needed to recover some after not getting to bed until 5:30am on Sunday morning due to partying on Saturday night. Oh the student life! lol I have also been quite busy during all last week so have yet to reply to all the reviews I received (there were lots) but I **will** reply to them ASAP!

*hugs tightly all my reviewers* we got a whopping 64 reviews on FF; 39 reviews on TWCS and 2 reviews on Twiwrite!

Anyway enough of my blathering; see you at the bottom!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Crying<strong>

A quiet knock roused Bella from her semi-conscious state. After calling out to the guard upon her door the door to her main chamber opened and a dark-haired middle-aged woman was led inside. The guard gave a bow to his queen before retreating. Once the door was shut the woman curtseyed to Bella.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my queen. Your father has spoken of all his children but his beautiful daughter which has added to your mystery."

Bella grimaced at the woman's words. "You are Lady Clearwater I presume?"

"I am and I gather you understand what your father has asked me to help teach you?"

Bella blushed and nodded; her gaze firmly on the floor.

"First rule: gaze directly into his eyes. Showing him the fire that burns through you and emits in your eyes will help to flame his own desire."

After many hours of fumbling and stuttering from Bella, as well as burning red blushes painted across her cheek, Lady Susan finally departed wishing the queen luck. Bella's maids then appeared to dress her for the night's meal. Every time her eyes caught the king's or her father's, blood would pool below her thin membrane of skin on her cheek. King Edward was drinking more wine as he found his throat becoming drier the longer he gazed at his beautiful wife.

"Are you well?" he whispered lowly in her ear, taking care to caress it with his breath.

Bella automatically shuddered from the feeling and nodded shyly, biting down on her bottom lip as she glanced up coyly at the king.

"May I visit you tonight then?" he asked politely.

Although he was king and he was most definitely aroused, should she say no King Edward would do as his wife wished. He would not force himself upon her.

"You may," she sighed softly.

His hardened cock throbbed at her words. _Finally_ he could gain delicious release again.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella trembled in her bed chamber as she awaited the king's arrival. She was sat upon her bed in naught but her shift. Her maids, after attending her, had all been dismissed for the night. Her ladies had remained in the Feasting Hall when she departed. She was alone until the sound of footsteps approaching the room filled the air.

"My Queen!" cried out the king jovially as he pulled her into his arms and leaned down to grace her soft lips with a kiss.

Her hands shook as she raised them to remove his clothing, but the king was unaware of her shaking. Once he stood naked before her Bella slowly lowered herself to her knees. Her teeth were firmly set in her bottom lip, her eyes wide as she stared at his engorged member. A single trembling hand lifted up to wrap around the sensitive head.

King Edward was shocked by her actions and somewhat puzzled, but everything fled from his mind when his flesh was encased in her small hand. He lightly thrust his hips and then suddenly felt warm, wet flesh surrounding his cock. His eyes snapped open and down to his wife who was slowly bobbing her head down the length of his cock. Anger filled his gaze as he tore himself from her grasp, glaring down upon her form.

"You little whore! You were a virgin when I bedded you and now you think to use whore's tricks on me? How did you learn such things? Well? Already you are spreading your legs for others; well I **will not** have it. Do you understand me?" he spat before donning his cloak and fleeing the room.

He threw the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and ricochets closed with a loud, audible bang. Bella lay frozen on her knees upon the floor. Her whole body was filled with tension that slowly slipped away, leaving her shaking as the adrenaline left her system and fear kicked in. Hard, pain-filled keens filled the air, bouncing off the silent stone walls that felt as if they were closing in on Bella. Dropping her head to the floor she curled up into a tight ball and lay there on the floor, gazing unseeingly out the window to the River Thames.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Shortly after the king fled from Bella's room he was approached by the two women of the Stanley household. King Edward muttered in annoyance and attempted to hide before they spotted him. Unfortunately Lady Jessica's beady eyes immediately spotted his muscular form skulking through the corridors and rushed, with her daughter at her side, to meet him.

"My king," murmured Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren in husky voices as they curtseyed low.

Both Lady Stanleys were dressed in bold coloured dresses that were so low and tight across their bosoms that King Edward was surprised they didn't just pop out. The king gave them a strained smile, before groaning under his breath when he noticed Lady Jessica took notice of his current situation. He was still highly aroused from his visit with the queen and even though he was disgusted by her behaviour and what it could mean he still wanted only her to be the provider of giving him release.

"Your Majesty I can-"

"Lady Jessica," bit out King Edward, "I have spoken to you prior in regards to your position now. Your services are no longer needed," he said as he turned to walk away.

"I was not offering my own," Lady Jessica grinned salaciously.

King Edward's eyes flickered to Lady Jessica's daughter who stood staring at her king. She did not hide her attraction for him; something King Edward realised was missing from the queen's eyes when she focused them on him. Lady Lauren was a beautiful young virile girl. She would most definitely bring him pleasure. Suddenly the moment was broken.

"Oh I do apologise! I think I must have imbibed in a little too much wine," giggled Lady Holmes after tumbling into both Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren.

The contents of the goblet of red wine she had been carrying now lay soaked in the material of Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren's dresses, staining them thoroughly. Lady Holmes gave a drunken giggle before prancing off round the corner. Whilst the Ladies Jessica and Lauren were busy lamenting over their ruined frocks, King Edward took his moment to escape. As he turned the corner he found Lady Holmes along with her father Lord Wolsey.

"I thought you could use an escape route, my king," smirked Wolsey, gaining a grin from the king.

"Thank you both," he murmured before returning to his previous agenda of going to his apartments.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The next morning found King Edward taking a morning ride on Arion accompanied by Lord Emmett who had requested a few moments of private with his Majesty. Emmett rode his black horse, alongside King Edward's, through the trees until they came to a clearing. Emmett patted his horse Hengist on the neck before feeding him an apple. He found a perch on a fallen tree and stared into the expanse of forest they had journeyed through.

"What was it you wished to discuss Lord Emmett?" questioned the king, annoyance filling his tone of voice.

"Last night I overheard the whispering between two of the queen's ladies-in-waiting. They said she was lying on the floor and crying. They were laughing about her, saying she continued to fail to do her duty by you."

"What occurs between Queen Isabella and I is of no consequence to anyone else," scowled King Edward.

"May I be blunt, your Majesty?"

King Edward's curiosity piqued at Lord Emmett's words, manner and tone of voice. He was quite brusque and the king could already tell that he obviously felt very passionately about whatever he was about to say.

"Go ahead."

"I went immediately to my sister's side. I was appalled to see the state of emotional turmoil she was in. She had crawled into the darkest corner in the room and when I found her she was curled up staring at nothing. It took several attempts to rouse her back to awareness. You must understand that I am my sister's confidante for some matters. She has no one else to turn to and so spoke with me."

"You are wrong," interrupted the king, "for she does have others in which she may confide in. She has her ladies-in-waiting."

"None of which she trusts, my king. They laugh about her inability to please you. After last night she is starting to believe what the gossipmongers are whispering: that she is at fault and something is wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" King Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Your reaction, she told me, was not what Lady Susan had prepared her for."

"What do you mean '_Lady Susan had prepared her for_'?"

"Our father ordered his mistress, the Lady Susan Clearwater, to help instruct the queen with how to provide you pleasure."

"So she has not been with another?" whispered the king, his eyes closed as he exhaled heavily.

"Never!" exclaimed Emmett aghast at the thought. "My sister is respectful of the vows she took before God when she married you. Until she breathes her last breath she will ensure to follow those vows."

"I must return immediately," King Edward suddenly decided before rushing off to his horse.

However his meeting with his wife was deterred as upon setting foot in the Great Hall he was immediately bombarded by members of Parliament and his Privy Council. An arduous and difficult talk ensued within the walls of his main chamber. The issues regarding the church had just been brought forward to several members of Parliament. Arguments and loud angry voices filled the air. Many disagreed with any idea being brought forward that resulted in a move away from the Roman Catholic religion. Others were in support of change and wanted to make England Protestant. However, all fell quiet and found themselves in agreement upon Lord Wolsey rising to the floor.

"From our investigations we have been carrying out we have found deceit flooding out of the monasteries and churches throughout England. The church hold a huge wealth of money that is not distributed amongst those their teachings speak of helping. It is my suggestion that Parliament pass a law to allow the dissolution of the monasteries. The proceeds will be returned to his Majesty to do with as he chooses. From there I think we should then consider the possibility of change. We cannot continue to live in the past. We must look to the future. I am of the firm belief that Protestantism should be that future we seek to obtain!"

The other gentlemen were silent as they considered the proposal. Finally after some more talking about the situation, it was agreed that the proposal would be brought before Parliament at the House of Commons and discussed in much further detail there.

King Edward sighed in relief when they departed at last. His head fell into his hands and his shoulders drooped from their previously tense position. That is until a soft cough announced that someone still remained. Glancing from between his fingers, King Edward was surprised to see that it was Sir Jasper standing before him. Sir Jasper, the king noticed, looked quite uncomfortable and was fidgeting quite a lot.

"What is it Jasper?" asked the king wearily.

"I wish to speak with you about a sensitive matter."

"No I will not help you get my sister back in your bed," mumbled the king.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say."

The king merely raised one of his eyebrows. He was much too tired after last night's proclivities and would love nothing more than to curl up into bed and fall asleep.

"It is about the queen, your Majesty," Jasper said lowly.

The way Jasper had addressed him immediately caught his attention. With narrowed eyes he surveyed his brother-in-law, waiting for him to continue.

"Yesterday Sir James and I entered her chambers to find her father grasping her forearm. He immediately pulled her into a hug upon noticing our arrival. However something inside of me does not think it was as innocent as Lord Charles was attempting to make it out. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something dark is wrapped around Lord Charles and it gravely concerns Queen Isabella."

King Edward thought over Sir Jasper's words before rising and clasping his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend for telling me. Keep an eye out for anything unusual and report it back to me immediately. I will broach the subject with my lady wife's father. Good day, Sir Jasper."

As he left his chambers, heading in the direction of the Swan's apartments he remembered his talk earlier with Emmett. Pausing in the hallway he reconsidered his tactics and turned, heading instead for a new destination: Queen Isabella's apartments. He entered with little fanfare and was shocked to find the ladies-in-waiting scowling down at clothing they were stitching. The only person who seemed content in the room was the one that he had obviously hurt so much the previous night. Queen Isabella was sat quite regally stitching clothing like her ladies, only her pile was much larger.

"Leave us," commanded the king, shocking Bella from her work.

"Your Majesty," she stuttered out, curtseying.

King Edward reached out and held her. "You are my queen and I do not expect you to curtsey to me. I came to apologise about last night. What I said was unforgiveable. You are the purest soul I have ever met and to even suggest you are tainted as such is like cursing God's angels in Heaven above. I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning down so as his breath trailed across her open mouth.

Bella stared on in shock, her mouth open wide. She could not believe that this was the same man as last night.

"I also came to speak with you on a matter that Sir Jasper raised with me. I am to understand there was an incident regarding your father. Sir Jasper was unsure of what it meant and so I decided to speak with you about it."

"You came to me?" she asked shocked.

King Edward smiled down at his beautiful girl. "Of course I did."

Bella rose up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss upon King Edward's lips. She continued to peck at his lips before King Edward took control and begged entrance into her mouth by running his warm wet tongue across her full bottom lip. Passion stoked their fires of desire as they both moaned at the contact.

"Allow me to give you pleasure," whispered King Edward against her neck as he placed more kisses along her collarbone and dipping his tongue down under her dress.

The king brought Bella into her bedroom and slowly undressed her, all the while kissing the newly exposed skin. Heat flooded Bella and she felt her body fill with a second pulse, a pulse of desire.

King Edward groaned once he had divested her of her clothing and began peppering kisses across her breasts. He laved both nipples with his tongue and tweaked them gently with his long, nimble fingers. The feeling of his teeth grazing lightly across her overly sensitive and hard buds brought a loud cry of delight from deep inside of Bella. Her hips also began to rise, seeking further pleasure.

King Edward was only too happy to care for his wife. He trailed his fingertips softly down her abdomen and into the curls that hid her womanly secret that only he would ever have the privilege to see, touch and taste. His fingers were gentle and he whispered soft reassuring words to her – as Carlisle had taught him to do after the ill-fated first time.

Inserting a single finger inside her warmth, King Edward groaned at how tight she was. Her walls gripped his single digit as he slowly thrust it in and out of her, allowing her pleasure to build gradually. As her moans increased in volume and intensity, the king also increased the speed he pushed his finger inside of her. He added another finger and just lightly grazed her sensitive bud that was like a ripe cherry ready for plucking.

King Edward lowered himself so as he was closer to the beauty she held between her legs. He rubbed her nose against her clit, grinning against her inner thigh when it made her own thrusts turn a little sporadic. Just before she was ready to climax, the king removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. It didn't take long before she was thrusting against his face and screaming out her pleasure so loudly that her voice became slightly hoarse.

After helping her slowly calm down from her pleasure the king made his way up her body, kissing every inch he could. He worshipped her lips for several minutes before she pulled away.

"What about you?" she asked in a soft voice, blushing beautifully.

"Today was a bout you. Tonight I will show you the pleasure we can share together," he kissed her chastely. "But for now I would just like to lie here with you in my arms and sleep for a while."

Bella smiled brightly up at him. As they cuddled closer together, Bella realised that this Edward she could easily fall in love with. He was sweet, attentive and caring. Bella sighed happily before floating away into oblivion.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella awoke upon hearing the rushed footsteps of the servants outside preparing for the night's meal. Her attention suddenly became focused on the man she was lying next to. The king wore only his breeches, but instead of taking in his naked muscular chest, Bella frowned when she noticed the tension in his body.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, hoping she hadn't done anything to offend him.

The king glanced down at her and sighed wearily. "I'm tired of the situation the world is in."

"There are many situations," smirked Bella automatically.

The king let out a guffaw of laughter before pecking Bella on the nose. "The situation in regards to religion. There is so much corruption within the Roman Catholic church here in England that I feel obligated to convert our land to Protestantism."

"Either path you take there will be problems. Should you remain practising the Catholic faith then there is the possibility that many of your people could be affected by the corruption. Corruption within the church is mostly monetary. That money could be better spent on helping the poor, the sick and the elderly as Jesus did. In order to do that however would require the change in what faith you practise. With such a change can come many disagreements, rioters and lots of anger. You just need to look at the positive and negative points for both and decide which is better for England as a country and for its future. There will be pain and suffering with both, but I'll be here supporting you with whatever decision you make."

"You are truly amazing!" exclaimed King Edward. "Maybe you should speak before Parliament tomorrow instead," he joked, making Bella smile. "So beautiful; both inside and out. I wish I knew what I did to ever deserve you, but I thank God from the bottom of my heart that I have you in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So are we in a good mood with King Edward after this chapter? I know I'm possibly giving you all emotional turmoil what with one minute I've got you hating the main character and then the next showing him as an awesome guy, but it makes me laugh because it means you all become so passionate in your reviews

**Information**

**Dissolution of Monasteries** did actually occur. It involved the seizure of Church properties by the state. The monasteries were dissolved, demolished for building materials, sold or reclaimed as Anglican Churches.

**Hengist** (Emmett's horse) is an Old English name that basically means 'stallion' ;)

Question: **If you were King Edward which would you choose: Become Protestant or Remain Catholic?** (just so you know this will **not** have an affect on the plot of the story)

Also many of you are wondering: when the heck am I going to string up Lord and Lady Swan? Well I figured out the plot in a bit more detail; it'll be Chapter 11. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you again for your patience.

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	9. Failing

**A/N: **This is a kinda big chapter which is why I didn't get it updated on Sunday as well as being pretty busy at Uni this week. The reviews came flying at me in all directions: 67 reviews on FF, 30 reviews on TWCS and 2 reviews on Twiwrite. I still have some reviews to reply to from Chapter 7 before I can even consider replying to any from Chapter 8.

Thank you all for your patience and support. I hope you don't find this chapter too rough as this is only the beginning of four chapters of angst. Also there is a little gruesome birthing scene, if that squicks you out too much, skip once you read the word 'midwife' until the words 'brought into this world'.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Failing<strong>

King Edward helped his wife dress for the evening's feast. Bella had grown quite quiet upon leaving her bed. She was contented with the fact she had dissuaded King Edward from looking further into the situation with her father through her forwardness. However she was confused by the feelings beginning to stir inside of her for her king. The king, whilst not completely oblivious to his wife's quiet behaviour, ignored her lack of speech and merely guided her in silence to the feasting hall without prying.

The meal that night was delicious and entertaining for all present. The king was in a delighted mood which in turn affected his courtiers. The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful. It helped all the members of Parliament present and the king to forget how monumental the following day could be.

As the last of the sweets left Bella's plate, the king begged the indulgence of his court before departing with his queen clutching his arm. Bella trembled as the king walked to her chambers and sent away her maids. He caressed her arms, shoulders and neck to try and ease the tension filling her body before slowly undressing her.

The king's gaze was heated as he unearthed her heavenly treasures. Licking his lips, he placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips, his warm breath whispering upon them. With gentle pecks he travelled the rest of her face, down her neck, before laving her naked breasts. A low wanton moan escaped Bella at the feel of King Edward's warm wet mouth encircling her nipple, lightly sucking on it and grazing his teeth against the hard sensitive bud. His mouth fell from around her breast and his hands began to knead and caress the skin on her back.

King Edward slowly laid Bella upon her bed, carefully following and keeping his weight off of her. He grinned down at her and winked teasingly, causing Bella to turn a delicious shade of red.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he bent down and placed a light kiss to her navel.

Bella's breath hitched and her hands gripped the sheets around her. The king smiled against her skin before moving once again to between her legs. He breathed deeply and lightly caressed the swollen wet flesh with just the tips of his fingers.

"Do you want me to do as I did earlier?" he questioned as his lips brushed against her hardened nub.

"Oh," moaned Bella, "please!"

The king smiled devilishly before planting his lips around her pleasure bud. His tongue stroked and laved it, before dipping further down to her entrance. He teased her before he pushed a single digit inside of her. The king was happy that she did not feel as tense around his finger as before and felt confident she was more than ready. However he, himself, was worried and tense as he did not wish to hurt her again.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked in a soft voice as he raised himself from between her legs.

Bella cried out in frustration; her body craving what was being denied. King Edward took that as acceptance and slowly entered her. He paused once his full cock was seated deep within her. He slowly thrust out and back in, being sure to circle his hips slightly and press his pelvis against hers. The two lovers panted from their exertion and a light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Their eyes were focussed solely on the other. King Edward's hands moved to intertwine with Bella's. With a final thrust and a long moan of pleasure the two fell into the depths of their separate climaxes.

King Edward slowly eased himself out from her and rolled to lie beside her. He pulled her close into his chest and gently kissed her forehead. The king sighed in relief upon seeing a small smile playing along Bella's lips, before frowning in remembrance.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low, regretful tone.

"For what?" questioned Bella.

"For your first time not being pleasurable. _This_ is how your first time should have been."

"Do not fret, my king, it is in the past."

King Edward nodded and rested his head upon Bella's. "Will you never refer to me by my Christian name?"

"I am sorry. It is difficult. I'm trying to adjust…"

"I know, my sweet. It will just take time. Now sleep, my little queen."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

In the following months the country fell into turmoil. Riots broke out and disease became rampant in the city. Parliament had agreed that it was time for change and so hundreds of monasteries and other Church property across the country were seized by the Crown. Some were dissolved, others demolished. Everywhere that such changes were made, the consensus was that the people were not happy. Rebellions rose up and many were slaughtered.

It was a stressful time for the king, but Bella remained by his side and provided him with infallible support. She had become the main person he could turn to when things became so troublesome. It was Bella's softly spoken words that brought the king to the realisation that by killing the rioters he wasn't teaching the rest of the people that this change was good. He withdrew a large number of his men from the worst areas affected and that same day town criers called out to the people of England and delivered their king's plea for an end to the violence.

The king, with Bella's urging, gave the people an opportunity to have a voice. Explanations were given and the people were listened to and in turn they themselves listened to their king. Rioting fell, but disease continued to fester and so the king – concerned for his own health and his wife's – made the decision to move the court to the country before the coming winter fell upon them.

The Queen Mother left the court, along with Sir Jasper and Princess Alice, to stay at Penthurst Palace in Kent for the duration of winter. Sir Jasper and Princess Alice would merely be remaining with Esme for two weeks before journeying to Hever Castle to meet with the rest of the court.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As time went by Bella's feelings began to grow and with them her concern grew too. She found herself smiling more and humming at strange times. It had resulted in more whispers amongst her ladies-in-waiting but also the presence of her brother's dimpled grin. Sadly though, her brother was returning to their family home with Rosalie and the children two weeks after Christmas.

Although she remained close with her brother she did not think she could confide in him about such womanly things as feelings. She felt at a loss for what to do until the answer appeared before her. As Bella sat in her chamber with her ladies her eyes took in a pair of drapes hanging at the window. She smiled reminiscently as she remembered the last time she had seen them; when she had been in that very room with the previous queen. Once her mind fell to Tanya she realised she had someone she could confide in. Quickly, she ushered her ladies away to bed and removed herself to her bedchamber. Bella knew that she would have to be quick, for the king was sure to pay a visit to her soon. She swiftly sat at her small desk and began to pen her letter:

_My dearest Princess,_

_I beg of you to read this letter, though I am sure you wish to burn this wretched paper I write upon. I know you encouraged and urged me to enter into this arrangement with the king, I also know you continue to hold feelings for him. I apologise profusely for whatever pain I have brought you._

_Your last wish to me was not to write and so I also beg your forgiveness for breaking such a vow, but I am in need of your solace and confidence. I fear there is no other I may turn to but my brother Emmett. Unfortunately the topic matter is not one to discuss with one's brother._

_My dearest Princess Tanya, you are more knowledgeable and experienced in matters of feelings and desires. I feel I am but a child. I have no knowledge and fear the unknown which appears to be swallowing me up. My body is being pervaded by confusing feelings and desires that I do not understand and beg you to help me make sense of such things._

_Young girls, I know, should approach their mothers with such queries, but as you know my princess, I am in a situation as such where this is impossible. You are truly the closet thing I believe I have ever had to a mother. Your…dismissal has affected me deeply that words cannot even describe the pain I felt at your loss. Now that I am queen I beg that you will relinquish me from my vow and allow correspondence to occur between us. I need you in my life in some capacity. I need your guidance._

_The king has learned to be a gentle lover and is quite attentive. Since he became such, the feelings I feel from the depths of my soul have begun to grow. He is kind and turns to me for aid. He listens when I speak. He considers my thoughts as if I were a man! It is extraordinary to feel so protected, safe and cared for. I am amazed by my body's ability to withhold so much inside._

_Along with these confusing feelings I have other worries. What should happen if I am unable to conceive a male heir? Will I be tossed aside so horrendously, as you have been? Or will my fate be worse?_

_Whilst he is caring, I continue to fear his temper and anger. The similarities are too much for my mind to bear and for my body to remain calm. I know he is becoming suspicious of my body's automatic reactions when he startles me. Months ago he questioned me about my father, since then the topic has not been broached again. I managed to dissuade him from questioning me further. I fear I cannot cope with such a strain and secret. Please tell me, my dear princess, what should I do?_

_Forever your servant,_

_Bella_

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The next morning spies from both Swan and Stanley families watched as the queen paid a servant to take the letter to be sent. The suspicious nature of the queen giving money to a servant resulted in both their masters knowing within mere minutes. The letter was first intercepted by Lord Stanley, who quickly read the missive before re-sealing it and hiding all knowledge he read its contents. He rushed back to his chambers to discuss with his wife and daughter the meaning of it all. Just a few moments later, Lord Charles also broke the seal of the letter and read what had been written. Anger bubbled within him, but he managed to control himself enough to hide he'd ever read it. He, too, returned to his chambers where he raged to his wife over the ungrateful whore they had raised.

Bella was oblivious to the two plots forming within the palace walls as she broke her fast. She was quiet for the following days as she waited impatiently for a reply. Unfortunately for the young queen, the reply from the outcast princess would not reach her. Instead it was intercepted by the Stanley's spy that thwarted the Swan's. The Stanley's, upon reading Princess Tanya's reply, rushed to gain audience with the king.

"Your Majesty I do hope you allow me to beg forgiveness for such an intrusion but I received a report of an alarming nature. I learned that the queen had been conversing with a known outcast of the Crown. My servant this day discovered this letter and upon reading its contents I felt obliged to immediately bring it forth to you, my king."

"You realise, Lord Stanley, that such accusations can be condemned as treason," growled the king before snatching the letter from Lord Stanley's hand.

The king's eyes narrowed as he took in the short reply from Princess Tanya. Lord Stanley jumped in alarm as the king leapt up from his seat and stormed out into the corridor. His body was tense with the anger flowing through him. He slammed the door to his wife's main chamber open and glared at her.

"My king?" she said shakily.

"Do **not** speak to me you traitor!" snapped King Edward. "You dare to converse about such details to a known outcast of the Crown. You turn to her as your confidant when I have provided you with ample enough ladies with whom you have yet to interact fully with. The two of you are conspiring behind my back," he roared.

"Yes I sent her a letter and I see no wrong in doing so. She has been there for me since I joined this court and became one of her ladies-in-waiting at the age of thirteen. Princess Tanya has cared for me and helped me grow into the person that you say you like and care about."

"You dare to say her name before me?" he screamed as he launched himself at her, causing Bella to wrap her arms around her abdomen and shriek shrilly.

"Please, my king, I believe I am pregnant," she cried out.

King Edward froze as he stood towering over his frightened wife. He frowned as he noticed her quaking and tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Why did you not turn to me?" he whispered hoarsely.

"My questions were in regards to my feelings pertaining you and just as I could not turn to my brother, I felt the topic was for a feminine ear."

"Again you have -"

"Yes I have many ladies-in-waiting but not one do I feel I might express myself freely without serious repercussions. I know you chose them but, due to my position I cannot trust them," she whispered.

The king nodded in understanding. "You truly think you are pregnant?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

Bella's eyes fell to her feet and she continued to tremble in fear.

"It is possible."

"Ladies you will leave us and have a servant summon Carlisle," commanded the king, never taking his eyes off of Bella.

King Edward moved closer to his wife but paused when he saw her flinch. Her body appeared to brace itself for some form of impact. King Edward was aghast that his uncontrollable rage had resulted in such turmoil for his wife.

"I'm sorry," he whispered heartbrokenly. "I seem to keep messing up with you. It upset me that you turned to her. However having heard your reasoning I think I can understand a little better why you did."

"She was like a mother to me," Bella replied in a dead voice.

"Isabella?" asked an alarmed King Edward.

"Are you still angry?"

"No."

"So you will not hit me?" she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Never!" he exclaimed, aghast at her question. "Never again will I mar your body."

"Thank you," she said softly before turning to her bed chamber and lying down.

After performing several tests, Carlisle confirmed that Bella was pregnant. The news was announced immediately as the news was leaked through gossipers amongst the queen's ladies. It was from this that King Edward truly realised the meaning of why his wife could not trust her own ladies. No doubt any secret spilt would be spread quite quickly around the castle. He only hoped she would yet again forgive him for showing such rash and rakish behaviour.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Bella's body grew and the baby inside quickened. Christmas had passed with a small affair. Bella had been quite tired and the king continued to be busy fighting against new rebellions starting against the reformation. Now it was April and soon Bella would find herself being retired to her confinement. Whilst the stress of the day-to-day trials they both faced grew, they both found themselves reaching out for comfort from the other. Bella learnt to trust that the king would not harm her and she had slowly begun to confide in him. King Edward's feelings slowly grew more ardent.

The baby inside Bella was moving quite a bit and she found that it calmed when she walked alone amongst the peaceful gardens that filled the surrounding area of Hever. Each day Bella would find herself walking a new path and softly talking to the babe she hoped to meet soon.

On one such day she fled the oppressive castle to the open outdoors in the early afternoon. The king sat in his seat for the evening meal, waiting for his wife's appearance. After thirty minutes had passed he sent a servant to fetch her. It was then that it was discovered she had been missing for all of the afternoon. Guards were sent out to search the castle and its grounds.

The rain had begun to tumble from the heavens and a dark, disturbing thunderstorm appeared to be quickly closing in. The king took no heed in the weather conditions, nor the shouts from his advisors and guards. He strode out into the dark night, searching for his dear wife. After frantically searching for her for over an hour he stumbled across her.

"ISABELLA!" the king screamed in fear.

The guards rushed to where they had heard their king only to be met with him walking towards them. In his arms lay a limp, bleeding Queen Isabella.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella's room was quickly prepared: dark drapes and tapestries covered the windows. Carlisle was the only male present with even the king being ushered out of the room. Carlisle, too, would have been thrown out by the bossy midwife only he was needed to suture the head wound Bella had received. The midwife used her hands on Bella's abdomen to feel the baby and grew concerned by its distress.

"Leave," she commanded the Court Physician just as he finished pouring vinegar over Bella's cut.

The moment Carlisle left the room the midwife spread Bella's legs and placed a single finger inside her. Using her sharpened nail she pierced the bag surrounding the baby, bringing on the birth. The pain roused Bella, who let out a ghastly howl of pain as she lurched up in the bed.

The midwife called for more assistance and so it was left to Lady Renee to enter the chamber. The midwife rubbed pig fat inside of Bella to help ease the birthing. Lady Renee held her daughter down on the bed and provided her with no comfort as the little baby was brought into the world.

"A girl," said the midwife lowly.

Lady Renee's grip on her daughter loosened completely as she stared in shock at the thing lying between her daughter's legs. She sneered at it as it coughed a little.

"Get rid of it," she commanded. "Kill it!"

"No!" cried out Bella in horror.

The midwife moved away from mother and daughter and watched on, impassively, as they both reached out for the child. Bella managed to grab hold of her baby first and carefully swaddled it in some cloths. The door flew open just as Lady Renee's hand cracked against Bella's face. In the doorway stood King Edward, glaring menacingly at Lady Renee.

"Everyone get out. **Now!**"

Everyone did as commanded whilst Bella sat upon her soiled bed, holding her precious baby girl. She tried not to be controlled by her fear of the king's reactions but could not help her slight trembling.

"Did she hurt you? Is he well?" smiled the king.

"I am fine," she whispered.

"And our baby?" prompted King Edward as he moved closer.

"_She_ seems quite healthy."

The king froze as he stared down at the thick-haired little baby curled up in his wife's arms. The baby was so small and immediately King Edward felt his protective instincts flare up. Her little nose scrunched up slightly as her fisted hand slowly rested upon her mother's chest. It was a beautiful sight that was ruined as Bella began to feed the baby.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding her."

"A wet nurse will do that. If you can get a girl then you can get a boy. Once you've been churched we will try again."

With a peck on his daughter's head and then his wife's he left the room, leaving Bella staring blankly at the door as she gently rocked the baby girl in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did we all think? I was considering being mean and leaving it at a cliff-hanger

Apologies again for falling behind on replying to reviews and updating schedule going wonky. I won't be going out this Saturday so the next chapter should be up on Sunday.

Information:

**Reformation **basically describes the point in history when religion changed from Roman Catholic to Protestant.

Well-born ladies would go into **confinement **where they would be secluded from men when it came time for them to deliver their baby.

**Dark tapestries **were placed on the windows during the birth as it was believed that incoming light and air were bad for the baby.

**Birthing **was assisted by a midwife who sometimes would pierce the sac surrounding a baby with there was foetal distress. They also used **pig fat** as a lubricant during birthing.

**Churched **is the cleansing of a woman after childbirth. A woman may not lay with her husband again until she has been churched.

Also although back then they were not fully aware of the natural contraceptive in collostrum (first milk) they did realise it affected fertility somewhat and this is why wet nurses were employed to feed a baby rather than the mother.

Please note that I made things slightly simpler and less bloody in regards to the reformation than what truly occurred during Tudor times as I think this will already get bloody enough with what I am already planning for Chapter 11.

Question: **What would you do if a midwife were to break your waters using her fingernail?**

Please review. Thanks for reading!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	10. Dying

**A/N: **Huge apologies for this taking so long once again and for me not replying to reviews yet again. The only thing I can say is I was being a lazy bitch. This chapter is shorter than usual I think but I hope the next one will be much longer.

Some of you wondered why King Edward just sent Lady Renee from the room. He did not hear her threaten his daughter, nor did he actually see her slap Bella. He just noticed that she was frightening his wife and wanted her gone.

Some of you were also quite inventive with things to do with a midwife who used her dirty fingernails to burst your waters. Thank you for providing me with such a laugh. Quite a few people did bring up the fact that labour is sometimes still induced by the bursting of the woman's water either by some implement or a doctor's finger. It differs greatly though as there was not the same understanding of germs and bacteria or cleanliness during the 16th Century.

Anyway, on with the chapter. Again apologies for the length. I hope you enjoy it…tissues may be required.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Dying<strong>

As King Edward departed from the room he realised he hadn't spoken with his wife in regards to what he had seen when he walked into Bella's chamber. He turned around and walked back in to find Bella cooing over their newborn daughter. He watched her for a few moments before clearing his throat, causing her to jump in fright.

"I meant to ask, what was happening as I walked into your chamber?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Bella, her lip trembling in fear.

"When I saw your mother's hand upon your face. You looked terrified."

"She was…she, um," mumbled Bella.

"The truth Isabella!" growled the king.

"She was displeased that I had birthed a girl," whispered Bella.

"Why was her hand upon your cheek?" questioned King Edward, causing Bella to duck her head in shame. Realisation flooded the king resulting in him gasping, "She _struck_ you?"

The king immediately turned on his heels and stormed out of his wife's room and went in search of Lady Renee. Upon finding her amongst some of the other ladies at court he pushed her against the wall, his arm pressing against her throat.

"If you dare to touch my wife ever again then you will learn how dangerous my wrath can be to your health. Do you understand?" he spat at her.

Lady Renee gave a frightful squeak and quickly nodded her head. The king dropped her to the floor and, without sparing her a second glance, he stalked past her prone body.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As the days passed King Edward grew more and more concerned with his wife's behaviour. The wet nurse and midwife remained in her chambers and informed King Edward of her progress. His concern was the bond developing already between mother and daughter. It alarmed him to receive reports where the queen had to be physically restrained whilst the wet nurse settled the little princess by feeding her. The king decided that the best course of action was to speed events up. Within four days of her being born, Princess Helen was baptised and her mother was churched.

Bella had attended the feast being put on for her daughter's baptism, however left early in order to put the little princess to bed. Bella had put her foot down on the idea of Helen sleeping separately from her mother. The king's mother had designed a small antechamber for the wet nurse and baby to reside in, however upon the queen's insistence only Frances slept in the room.

Bella gently rocked her little baby in their luxurious room. A four-poster bed dominated the room with a small oak cradle sitting next to it. Upon the walls were rich tapestries and the floor was covered with a thick carpet. Night had fallen and so the room was only dimly lit by beeswax candles that had been placed all around the vast room. As her mind wandered she thought back to the night of Helen's birth. She flinched as she remembered the sharp force against the back of her head. A low, startled gasp escaped her as finally her mind revealed the identity of her attacker. She had said not a word to the king in regards to what had happened out in the forest, however she knew it would only be a matter of time before he questioned her on the matter.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Whilst Bella tended to their child, the king had departed to his rooms and lay in wait for his queen to appear. Having been churched they could now lie together and try at making a boy; an heir to the throne. However time passed slowly and still there was no sign of his wife. The king quickly became impatient but forced himself to wait just a few more minutes.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Two hours had passed since both the king and queen had departed from the feast. Lord and Lady Stanley had ordered their daughter Lauren to follow the queen and watch her. Lauren watched from a hidden eyehole as Princess Helen began to fuss. Lauren knew that the wet nurse had remained at the feast, thoroughly enjoying the lavish attentions of her drunken husband. She stood in wait until she saw what she had been waiting for. Not seconds had passed before she rushed from the queen's apartments in search of the king.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward was accosted by Lady Lauren has he left the privacy of his apartments in search of his queen.

"My king, sire, I bid you hurry. I just saw a frightful sight in the queen's chambers!" gasped Lauren breathlessly.

The king immediately rushed to his wife's chambers and burst through the doors into her bedroom. His eyes narrowed in disbelief as he took in the positioning of Princess Helen in Queen Isabella's arms. His wife's dress was loosened and one of her breasts was free.

"You dare to disregard my command that the wet nurse would feed the princess?" questioned the king in a cold voice.

Bella stared up at her husband in fear before shrieking like a wailing ghost when the guards entered upon command. Three of the guards held the queen whilst another lifted the Princess Helen from her arms.

"This will be the only way you will heed my word it appears. You gave me a daughter when I wanted a son. What use is a daughter to me? What use is a wife who will coddle a girl rather than help make a son? Princess Helen will be taken to Richmond Palace and remain there until she is of age to join our court in its processions. Frances, her husband and children will be moved along with her and will take charge of her care until a governess will be required," proclaimed King Edward.

A single cry issued from Bella at the king's decree. The guards released her as the king and Princess Helen left the rooms. Bella rushed to her feet to run after the procession but was quickly restrained by her father. Bella wailed and trembled as her tears shook her entire body. Her eyes never left the tiny form in white that was being taken slowly away from her.

Bella fought against her father's hold as the procession in the hall turned a corner and her baby disappeared from her view. Lord Charles grasped her small, white neck and slammed her back against the door frame. His fingers tightened around her neck, making her breathing become shallower. She clawed against his hand as he choked the breath from her.

"You stupid whore! You are a disgrace to our family. I should have known entrusting any advancement for our family in you was a bad idea. It would be a pleasure to just kill you and be done with it. You are nothing, you have nothing and you never will amount to anything!"

"Release her!" roared the king as he launched himself at the older man.

Lord Charles tumbled to the floor and was immediately seized by the guards who had returned with the king. Whilst he was dragged from the room Bella gazed unseeingly out the window across the room. She watched as the carriage drove away from the Hever and was swallowed up by the night. No tears fell. No emotion showed. Bella was stooped on the floor, where she had fallen upon being released from her father's grasp.

King Edward cautiously approached his wife and bent down to look at her. A speech was already prepared in his mind how this would be the best course of action. The words died before they fell from his lips as he noticed her brown eyes. Once he had admired them for the light they emitted and how they had been almost like a window to her soul. Now as he stared into the dark pits that was all he could seen. There was just emptiness inside her. King Edward reached out to her and became even more worried when she neither spoke nor showed any realisation that he was before her. As he stared at her dispirited form on the carpet he panicked that this ultimate action had broken her completely.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Days trickled on with no change in Bella. She had fallen asleep where she sat when she had grown too tired to keep her eyes open. The king had taken his chance to move her to her bed. Since then she had not moved at all. Neither had the king. He sat by her bed as if sitting a vigil. Voices were hushed in the room as if she were truly dead. Princess Alice and Sir Jasper spent much of their time with the queen; however it was disconcerting to see her empty gaze.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward's manservant had been tending to Alcippe when he noticed the single rider in the horizon. Dawn was breaking in the land and the sun silhouetted the rider against the hills. As the rider approached the palace, Nick realised he recognised both the horse and the form of the person riding it. Dropping his tools he rushed into the palace and straight to the queen's chamber.

The silent vigil was disturbed by Nick's scurrying feet as he rushed to the king's side. After giving a bow he whispered to the king what he had seen. Princess Alice and Sir Jasper were perplexed by the activity and even more so when the king's brow darkened and his eyes became like bolts of lightening.

The doors to the queen's bed chamber suddenly flew open and there stood the Dowager Princess Tanya of Wales accompanied by several of the king's guards. Tanya ignored all those in the room and those behind her as her blue gaze fell upon Bella's form. She rushed to her side and placed a comforting hand upon her cheek before whispering to her.

"Sh my sweet little girl, I'm here now."

Tears erupted from the queen as her frozen form thawed and she launched herself into Tanya's awaiting arms. Bella clutched to Tanya as if she was her saviour. Tanya rocked the young queen as if she were a young child after having a nightmare.

"It feels like I've died," mumbled Bella hoarsely.

"Being parted from your child does that," replied Tanya simply.

Her eyes lifted to the king's who remained sat at the bedside, staring in shock at the two women upon the bed. Tanya's blue gaze was piercing and resulted in the king bowing his head in shame. Without words he knew what she was saying in her mind: he was to blame for Isabella's state of mind and body. He had caused her to be almost lost forever inside the dwelling of her mind.

"You are not the only one to blame," said Tanya quietly and mysteriously as Bella drifted off into a much more peaceful state of slumber than she had had these four days past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's too short, but next chapter will reveal all and also be the gruesome fate for all those that have plotted against the royals. Again apologies for taking so long and still not having replied to reviews, I've just been lazy. I **do** read them all and will eventually get them all replied to. Promise.

Information:

Only in rich houses did they have **carpets**, **oak** furnishings, **four-poster beds**, **tapestries **on walls and **beeswax candles**.

I chose the name Princess Helen because I was watching Troy earlier and it was the only 16th Century name that was popular from all the women mentioned throughout the movie. Eric Bana is delicious as Hector; Tamer of Horses; Prince of Troy.

Question: **What name would you call your baby girl?**

Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	11. Punishing

**A/N: **A thousand million gazillion apologies for the length of time it has taken me to get this chapter finally wrote and uploaded. Things at Uni have been quite tough what with workload, sickness, weather and flatmate issues, as well as some untimely writer's block. All of these issues, bar sickness and writer's block, have yet to be resolved unfortunately. Some people PM'd me to make sure everything was alright and I want to thank you for that. I would have explained to you all through an author's note but know myself how annoying fake chapters can be.

Hopefully people are still reading this and I kind of feel shit asking this of you, but would you mind going to The Notebook and voting for your favourite fic of the month: www(dot)twinotebook(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/fics-of-month(dot)html Also a **huge** thank you to reyes139 for recommending A Kingdom Reborn to The Notebook.

Now on with the chapter. It's a bit gruesome in parts.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Punishing<strong>

Tanya tucked Bella into her bed, pecking her forehead with a motherly kiss before departing into the main room where the kind sat in solitary with a dying fire. The king's gaze fell on Tanya as she entered the room and watched her stoke the fire before sitting across from him. Her appearance was more haggard since he last saw her and white hairs had begun to form throughout her strawberry blonde hair. Lines had formed and were furrowed along her forehead. Her skin was pale and almost sickly looking. King Edward was aghast at the difference mere months had made.

"Banishment is a cruel and trying life," said Tanya humourlessly. "But I do not blame you for what you did with me. I was upset that you could disregard my feelings for you so easily but I understood. What I cannot forgive you for is sending my child from me."

"You would rather she be with you and for the court and country to know that your only surviving child was with my cousin?"

"Will you answer me honestly, Edward?" questioned Tanya as she stared into his green gaze that had once looked so lovingly upon her. "Did you remove my daughter from my side to protect my virtue or your pride?"

King Edward glanced to the ground and sighed heavily. "It was both. I am sorry, Tanya."

"I need no apologies Edward, your wife however does."

The king flinched at the reminder of Bella and what he'd done to her.

"You can make it right, Edward," whispered Tanya soothingly. "That young girl in there has such a sweet and kind heart even with all she has suffered. She will forgive you and accept pain in her life as is proper."

"I do not want her to feel naught but pain!" roared the king in anguish.

"Hush! You will wake her."

King Edward watched as Tanya rose to check on his wife. The care she showed to the young queen spoke volumes for their relationship. It made the king realise what kind of position his dear Isabella had been in when he proposed marriage.

"You care for her deeply," he commented.

"I am the only mother she has ever known, truth be told," whispered Tanya bleakly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"When I said you were not the only one to blame I was telling the truth. Bella shared her past with me when I came upon a particular scene. She had been in my service but four months. I had not thought much of her except she was extremely shy and hardworking. I forced her to speak with me whilst I cleaned her up in my chambers."

"Cleaned her up?" questioned the king, confused.

"The scene I had been privy to was her mother slapping Bella so hard across the face that she fell into the stone wall of the castle. Her cheek was cut from her mother's rings and a nasty bruise had formed on her temple from where she struck the stone. I had been ready to show myself when her father appeared and kicked her in the ribs before spitting on her. They called her worthless and an annoyance.

"Bella, frighteningly, explained the dynamic within her family. Thankfully she feared my wrath more than her parents. When I learned that from as far back as she can remember her parents had never spoken a kind word to her, my heart filled with sorrow. I protected her as best I could and saved her from many lashings. We became close and we were each other's confidants.

"I knew you would get your way with my removal and my main fear was Bella. I encouraged her to allow you to seek her out and become your wife. I feared it was the only way I could continue to protect her after my departure, but sadly it was not enough. In her letter to me she told me how her parents continued to be cruel."

"I removed her mother from her chamber the day our daughter was born."

"You allowed Renee to be present at the birth of your child!" exclaimed Tanya in outrage.

"No!" whimpered Bella in her sleep.

Tanya raced to her side and brushed her brown locks. Bella opened her eyes and gazed up at Tanya, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hush Bella, my sweet, 'twas only a dream."

"I dreamt that the king didn't come after Helen's birth," wept Bella. "I dreamt I could not stop her this time. I saw her kill my baby!"

Tanya gently rocked Bella as she closed her eyes to hold the tears and anger back.

"Renee?" she whispered to which Bella stiffened, before slightly nodding.

"She will not harm her. I promise. Now go back to sleep, dear one."

Tanya glanced up to find the king breathing heavily, his hands in fists. She rose from her place by Bella and gently brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"You could not have known."

"If I had been a decent husband she may have confided in me about them before it could have occurred. She and her wretch of a husband shall die for what they have done!" he growled.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The following day Tanya remained by Bella's bedside and they spoke of all that had occurred over the past months. Tanya also admitted to Bella that she had kept a secret from her that was the reason she felt no personal animosity towards the king.

"My previous marriage was consummated and therefore valid. Edward knew this and still married me to protect me from being a young widow. We had grown to care for each other since I came to Italy. Edward was there visiting with his cousin. Marcus only wanted me at his beck and call in the bedroom and nowhere else. Edward however cared for my mind. It was a mere two months after his death that Edward brought me to England and married me. He married me Bella with the knowledge that I carried another man's child. He allowed me to raise Lucy as if she were his, when in fact she is his second cousin."

Bella was amazed by how kind the king had been but her mind immediately latched on to a ruckus at the door to her chamber. A high pitched cry filled the room. Bella jumped to her feet and rushed to a wearisome looking King Edward that held there crying daughter in his arms.

"She needs fed, Isabella," he murmured as he passed Helen gently to his wife.

Within seconds the babe began to root and a contented sigh was all that could be heard as she suckled on her mother's breast. Bella gazed softly down upon her beautiful baby and kissed her soft downy hair. Her gaze shifted to the king who still stood before them, an apologetic look on his face. He gave her a small bow before departing from her rooms, leaving Bella to stare in wonder at the changed man he appeared to be.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

After leaving his daughter with his wife, the king made his way to the dungeons were Lord and Lady Swan were being held. The Star Chamber had already found them guilty of a multitude of crimes against the crown and they were now receiving the beginning of their punishments. The king watched impassively on as Renee was divested of her shift and the breast ripper placed upon her right breast. He continued to watch unflinchingly as the red hot utensil tore her breast to shreds, causing an unearthly howl to flee her pale lips. The king sneered as he moved on. In the next enclosed cell he could see tears trembling down Charles' cheeks as the guard continued to expand the pear that was thrust deep inside his anus. The king was impassive to Charles' pain and the blood that spilled down his thigh as the skin and blood vessels ruptured. Tomorrow they would see their final sunrise and he could finally attempt making amends to his poor wife.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Bring out the prisoners!" called out the announcer who stood upon the stage that a simple noose hung from. "Charles Swan, guilty of high treason, espionage and attempted murder, has been sentenced to be hung, drawn and quartered on this day the third of December of the year of our Lord, 1561. His accomplice, Renee Swan, has also been found guilty of high treason and attempted murder and sentenced to be burnt at the stake until dead. May God have mercy on your souls," he continued.

The king and queen were in attendance as were many of the populace. Some had travelled from the far north to attend this event. Bella was pale and worrying her bottom lip, a sight that concerned the king.

"Do you fare well, my queen?" he murmured quietly in her ear as they sat on their own stage away from the crowd.

"I am a little squeamish of blood, my king."

"Do you wish to leave?" asked the king, ready to do whatever was required to keep his wife happy.

"No, I **need** to see this."

King Edward nodded in understanding before returning his attention to the scene before him. The crowd gathered were spitting and heckling as Renee Swan was brought forth to the stage before being strapped to the branch that was surrounded by wood. No pitch would be added to ensure the execution would be painful and lingering. The executioner lit the wood before moving to greet his second prisoner.

Behind Renee, Charles was being dragged on a wooden frame before each of his limbs were tied to ropes that began to pull in different directions. When the first sound of a pop came and Charles screamed in agony he was cut loose before a noose was wrapped around his throat. No hood was given to him as the executioner kicked away the stool Charles had been balanced upon. Gurgles could be heard by those close enough to the stage, but where Bella and King Edward sat, they only saw his struggle to breathe. As Charles' face grew redder he was once again cut from the rope that bound him, before being bound to a table.

The executioner approached him and with a small blade Charles was disembowelled and emasculated. Charles groan of pain was loud and as the entrails and genitals were placed in the fire that was slowly burning a shrieking Renee, the crowd erupted into cheers. Finally as Renee breathed her last few breaths the French sword fell upon Charles, beheading him. His body was divided into four parts before being gibbeted. They would be placed around the country to help deter any possible traitors to the crown. With a final cry of pain Renee's body burnt in the fiery flames.

"It's over," sighed Bella in relief.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

As a final form of justice, King Edward had Lady Lauren placed in the Brank. Her mother and father were sent to the Tower of London until their trial could take place. Their crime was that of espionage, which the king knew they would be found guilty of. Whilst the punishment would not be as high as what Renee and Charles' had been, it was the most the king could offer his fair queen in reparation of the damages caused.

King Edward was satisfied that all but his own crimes against his wife had been accounted for. That is until Sir Jasper and Wolsey appeared in his chamber.

"My king, we bring grievous tidings," frowned Wolsey as he rubbed his hands together in agitation.

However as Sir Jasper was about to speak the doors burst open to Tanya dragging Bella into the king's privy chamber. Bella looked upset, whilst Tanya was furious. Her previously pale face was high in colour.

"Isabella?" questioned the king.

Bella stood quiet, gazing at the rich blue carpet below her feet.

"For goodness sake girl, spit it out!" lamented Tanya.

"The night that I was lost in the woods, I was not injured by my own stumbling feet," whispered Bella, never removing her gaze from the carpet. "I was hit from behind and when I turned to see my attacker I was pushed to the ground and kicked in the abdomen. I rolled down the slippery hill and thankfully my attacker did not follow. However I know his act meant to kill me and our child."

"_His_ act?" questioned the king. "Whom?" he murmured gravely.

Bella glanced to Tanya, begging her not to make her say it. Bella had spoken with Tanya about how she felt unsafe in the castle. When Tanya had asked why she had not spoken of the events to the king, Bella had explained her fear. _What if he didn't believe her?_

"It was Sir James," explained both Tanya and Sir Jasper at the same time.

"What the queen has spoken of, my king, is what Sir Jasper and I came to impart upon you. We discovered the heinous plot he has concocted in order to rid you of your queen and your daughter."

King Edward was ashen in appearance as he rose from his seat. Using his desk as support he made his way to his wife. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her small body before pulling her close and kissing her hair. Fear of what could have been made him shake. His emotions were calmed though as Bella reached up and gently stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry," he cried out brokenly into her neck.

Bella remained in his brace and held him close to her, even as she felt the tears run down the skin of her neck. Only when his tears had dried and he gazed up at her did she realise they were the only two in the room. A slight quickening of fear filled Bella, but the king lightly brushed her cheeks.

"Please don't. Don't fear me. I will learn how to make you happy. I cannot promise to never go wrong but I can promise to always look for your guidance if you will give it to me."

"Tanya has helped me see the kind man you can be. Continue to be that man and I will always be by your side throughout whatever turmoil and dangers face us in the future."

"Thank you," he whispered fervently against her lips before lightly pecking them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no clue when I'll be able to write Chapter 12 and I apologise sincerely again for the unfortunate wait for this chapter. Over the coming weeks I will be buried under essays and exams but have a week free before I finally get to go home for the first time since I came to university. During this week I hope I can get you Chapter 12.

Thank you to all the reviewers from last chapter. I **have** read them all but still have a lot of past reviews to reply to and very little time to do so. Please don't let this deter you from reviewing as I plan to reply to all the reviews during my free week.

Information:

**The Breast Ripper **was a torture utensil used to rip out a woman's breasts. **The Pear **was a device that expanded after being inserted orally, anally or vaginally. It was used to rupture the sensitive membranes and tissues of these areas. **The Brank **was a humiliation tool for women who gossiped with their neighbours for no other reason than to offend, ridicule or lie about someone else. It was a metal cage or mask that enclosed the head. A victim could be placed within the Brank for a few hours to a few months.

**Treason **could be construed as anything the king said as such. It was considered treasonous to speak of or consider the death (either natural or sinister) of a monarch.

**Hung, drawn and quartered **was the full punishment for any man that was found guilty of committing high treason, along with all his lands and possessions being forfeited to the Crown. Women however were punished by being **burnt at the stake**.

**The Star Chamber **was a court of law that overruled trials of royalty or nobility. It consisted of Privy Councillors and judges.

Thanks to all those that have been patient and remained with the story!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	12. Learning

**A/N: **Explanation for the long wait is in the end author's note. Please don't hate me for disappearing for so long. I can't promise not to do it again either as you'll understand from the explanation below.

Thank you again for the tremendous support. AKR has been added to ten communities on FanFiction. Since last chapter it has also received **79 reviews** on FF, **38 reviews** on TWCS and **3 reviews **on Twiwrite. Thank you everyone who alerted, favourited and reviewed. It means a lot.

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it is short.

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Learning<strong>

With the Queen's testimony, along with Sir Jasper and Lord Wolsey's evidence, James was stripped of his title and all monetary proceedings went to Bella in reparation of what she suffered. She, in turn, gave the money to several poor houses in the area. By a council of his peers James was convicted of treason and sentenced to death. In the town the crowd jeered and spat at James. A huge yell erupted as James screamed in pain as he burned in the vat of hot oil. Neither the Queen nor King attended the execution but instead remained in the Queen's chambers and played with their growing baby girl.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Ah there you are," commented King Edward as he poked his head into the newly furnished nursery.

"I think she likes it here. Thank you," murmured Bella gratefully.

The king pecked Bella's nose and smiled down at her. He was the one that was truly grateful. She had been catatonic for four days, but his misery and worry that she would no longer be by his side had awakened him to the realisation that he had truly fallen for her. He was glad to see she was more accepting of leaving Helen to the care of her nurse when it was required of her, but he was mostly just thankful that she was smiling again.

"I thought you'd want to be in the library for Tanya's surprise," he grinned.

"Oh, most definitely!" agreed Bella as she rushed from the room.

Tanya was surprised at how fervently Bella raced into the library and chuckled at the large grin spread across her face. Her smile gave her an ethereal glow and made her look her young age. Tanya embraced her dear friend but was perplexed when the king also joined them.

In the passing weeks Tanya could see that things had progressed between Bella and Edward and she was pleased with the results. The entire court could feel the happiness that emitted from their king and queen. However Tanya still felt the pain in her chest for the loss of her child and on more than the few occasions they had all been together, the couple had also brought baby Helen with them.

"Tanya, I see the pain you suffer," announced the king as he sat by the two ladies. "That is by my doing and I will have you bear it no longer."

At that moment the door opened again and Tanya's heart faltered for a second or two. There stood in the doorway was her blonde cherub, Lucy. Tears filled both mother and daughter's eyes and there was a flourish of material as they raced to embrace one another. The king grasped his wife's hand as the smiled happily at the reunion.

"Oh, Mama how I missed you so!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Me too, _anima mia_," whispered Tanya in a trembling voice.

Her watery gaze fell on the king and she gave him a short nod in thanks.

"You and Lucy may remain with the court if you wish, however I believe you would prefer to be away from the stifling environment and so you may live the rest of your days in comfort at The More for I know it is a place that you hold dear to your heart."

"Thank you!" she murmured.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The following day Tanya and Lucy were departing from Hever when the Dowager Princess pulled her young friend to the side.

"My dearest Bella, I see you as a second daughter. Edward I will always care for. My only wish before I leave is that you both find happiness. I know it will prove difficult but please try to put your trust in him. Allow him to embrace his role as a husband and confide in him. He truly is a wonderful listener. His temper can be frightful but if anyone can help diminish the fire that can inflame him, it is you my dear one."

"I will try," promised Bella as she embraced her companion before allowing her to leave and enjoy her life.

"If you wish we can always visit them," said the king as he reached to wrap his arms around his tearful queen.

"I would like that but I am more at peace with her departure this time."

"Why?"

"I got to say goodbye."

King Edward froze as he stood embracing his wife. "I never thought that some may still wish to say goodbye to her."

"I believe I was the only one. All the others had already abandoned her prior to her removal as your wife," Bella explained.

"You are truly the most kind-hearted person I have ever had the pleasure to make acquaintance. Thank you for allowing me in your life."

Bella blushed and smiled sweetly at him.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Several months passed and the royal couple took each day as it came. There were some bumps along the road to them growing closer, however they learned from their mistakes in the past and turned to one another to help solve the problems that arose. On one particular day the king was angered to learn that no one knew the whereabouts of his queen. Bella was immediately accosted by a worried and angry king who demanded to know where she had been.

"I was in town. There was an accident at the sawmill. Two men died whilst another four are severely injured. I went to aid their families to stave their suffering as much as I could."

"Forgive me I knew nothing of this. Are the men gravely injured?"

"One is but I believe the help I provided the other two will ensure they do not die."

"What help did you provide?"

"Vinegar to clean their wounds and strips of cloth to bandage them."

"They do not have these provisions?"

"No their possessions are quite meagre."

"We shall have to investigate this more. The wage a man should earn working in a sawmill should be ample to live more comfortably than you are describing. In the morning will you take me to speak with the families?"

Bella stood in shock, not daring to believe what her ears had heard.

The king smirked at her dumbfounded expression. "I am learning from you sweetheart," he whispered as he leaned closer and brushed her cheeks with his fingertips. "I want to be a good king and that means caring for all those that live on our soil. Help me?"

"Of course," sighed Bella, smiling brightly.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

It had taken the king and queen almost an entire day to care for those in need in town. The king was efficient in his questioning as much as the queen was compassionate with aiding the families. After some gruelling conversations, the king was aghast to learn how little pay the men received. Although he had parliamentary business waiting for him back at the palace, the king took off in search of the owner of the mill. It took only a brief and low voiced conversation between the king and the owner before a sum was agreed upon for the wage of each man that worked at the mill.

Bella smiled, reminiscing how diligent her husband had been in looking into the matter. He had also amused her when he awkwardly sat around a table with one of the families affected and swallowed the watery broth they had provided. It proved to Bella that he was changing, and for the better, when he made no crude comment about the food provided, nor did he make excuses so as he could return to the palace and eat a hearty three course meal.

"My dearest Isabella?" asked the king as they reached her chambers. "Might I join you tonight?"

Bella froze. Her mind began to scream at her for being so foolish as to trust him and think he was changing. He had likely only done as he had that day as an attempt to make her happy and more compliant. The king watched as his wife's happiness dissolved into dismay. He could not understand why his question would cause such a bleak reaction until he realised how it must have sounded to her.

"No, my sweet. I do not ask to lie with you…I just, well, I do not want to part from you. I will take any part of you that you will give and so if you are willing to allowing me to stay in your chamber tonight I ask only to be able to hold you. Nothing more, I swear it."

Bella exhaled in relief and turned to enter her chambers. She glanced back at the king who stood nervously in the doorway.

"You may join me," she whispered as a light blush painted her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

A Kingdom Reborn has been nominated in The Shimmer Awards for Best Angst and I'm shamelessly asking you to vote for it. Please: shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html

_Anima mia_ is Italian for my soul.

**Historical Information: **Those found guilty of treason could also be executed by being placed in a cauldron of boiling oil.

Since I last updated I had several essays to hand in and exams to sit. The week following all of this I started to get severe joint pain. Firstly it was only in my wrists and knees. Eight weeks later and the pain has got worse. It is now in my ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists. I am on tablets that the doctor prescribed, but there is still acute pain. They don't know what it is that is exactly wrong with me but are trying to figure it out. On top of all that I've been back at University for four weeks and having problems sleeping due to the pain.

Also to make my readers aware I will, hopefully, be entering the Truly Anonymous Twilight One-Shot Picture and Prompt Contest. All details of the contest can be found here: ficcontest(dot)info

Lastly, the Hidden Star Awards are currently open for nomination so go nominate your favourite stories! hiddenstarawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/not-yet-but-add-us-so-you-will-receive(dot)html

Oh and I just created a forum for AKR over on Twiwrite: twiwrite(dot)net/forums/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=281&p=1979#p1979

Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	13. Declaring

**A/N: **A thousand apologies to you all. As those that read the author's note in the last update, or visited my profile, will know I have been suffering from joint pains and lethargy. The pains have only become worse and unfortunately I have still yet to get a diagnosis. It is extremely difficult and quite depressing.

Anyway, without further ado: Chapter 13!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"No, my sweet. I do not ask to lie with you…I just, well, I do not want to part from you. I will take any part of you that you will give and so if you are willing to allowing me to stay in your chamber tonight I ask only to be able to hold you. Nothing more, I swear it."_

_Bella exhaled in relief and turned to enter her chambers. She glanced back at the king who stood nervously in the doorway._

_"You may join me," she whispered as a light blush painted her cheeks._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Declaring<strong>

Bella woke the following morning to find the king wrapped around her. His arms held her against his chest whilst one of his legs was entwined with hers. His face was burrowed into the crevice of her neck. The little breathy snores he emitted tickled, causing her to release a low giggle.

"Your Highness," she murmured softly, trying to turn to face him.

The king let out an annoyed grunt and his embrace tightened.

"Your Majesty."

"S'too early," he moaned sleepily.

"My king we need to arise," Bella whispered, gazing down at him.

The king gazed blearily up at his wife. "Do we have to?" he pouted.

Bella laughed at his expression, causing the king to smile broadly up at her.

"I've missed this," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek. "But you're right, back to work," he sighed.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Your Majesty!" cried out Sir Jasper as King Edward was about to enter his chambers. "Your Majesty, this morn a missive arrived from Rome."

"Rome?"

"The Pope has declared you to be a heretic of the true church. My king, he has had you excommunicated."

The king's face paled. He told Jasper to cancel the morning meeting with the Privy Council before locking himself away in his chambers. He had ordered his guards to send all callers away before he collapsed to the floor, gazing out upon his land.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella was on her way to the gardens with Princess Helen when she heard the news. She passed her daughter off to Frances before heading towards the king's chambers. As she turned the corner she took a deep breath and tried to gain some courage. Before she reached the doors she was accosted by Sir Jasper.

"My Queen," he bowed, "the king will see no-one."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Bella nodded before giving Sir Jasper a small smile. "I will speak with him."

Sir Jasper bowed again before stepping away. The guards looked apologetically at their queen as she moved to enter.

"Your Majesty the king commanded that no-one enter."

"I am the queen and you **will **permit me entrance," she commanded in a regal tone.

The guards looked indecisive for a moment before opening the doors for Bella. As Bella walked in the king turned to glare at the open door. He blinked in confusion at Bella's appearance in his rooms.

"Your Highness," she greeted before moving to sit next to him on the floor.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the floor."

"Nor should you. Your Majesty, I told you when we discussed changing the religion of your country that I would be with you every step of the way. This news from the Pope? It is just another effect of the change that has been implemented. It is distressing but we must continue and persevere. The people of Britain look to you my king. I understand this is distressing to you but you must not shut yourself away in your rooms. Be the leader your people need and prove that the Pope has no say or control over you."

The king gazed at Bella in amazement. He grasped her hand before lightly kissing the back of it.

"_Our_," he said, causing Bella to look at him in confusion. "Our country and our people."

Bella blushed and her gaze fell to the ground.

"Thank you," the king murmured before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

With the approaching summer, the court packed up and made their way to London. The king, with his queen by his side, had helped ignore the Pope and continued gossip regarding the movement from the Catholic Church. However recent reports of riots starting once more in the North had begun to worry the king. People had started to become angered by the change once more and the king was flummoxed as to why. He hoped that moving to Greenwich Palace he could help his country more and at the same time protect his family.

King Edward had found himself curiously enjoying spending time with his wife and daughter. He was ashamed he had ever considered sending Princess Helen away. It was also a delight to sneak away from the members of his Privy Council to simply spend time walking amongst the queen's gardens with Bella and Princess Helen. The king found it could be even more enjoyable than his previous jaunts into the forest with Sir Jasper that he had filled his days with during his previous marriage.

However once the upheaval of the court's move was over, the king found being in London meant he had little time away from the stresses of Parliament. The long hours spent debating different topics left the king with barely enough energy to eat each night. On one such long, tiring day the king remained in his rooms and rested in his bed whilst the other members of court feasted and made gay. A soft knock had him groaning in frustration.

"Enter!"

King Edward shot up when he saw his wife entering with a laden tray. He rushed out of bed to aid her. The king glanced questioningly at the queen before setting the tray upon one of the tables in his main chamber.

"You did not appear for dinner. I had Sir Jasper aid me in procuring a tray and brought it straight here," explained Bella worriedly.

"Thank you, that was extremely thoughtful."

Bella smiled. "I should leave you," she said after a long pause.

"No!" exclaimed the king as he grasped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Stay. There is more than enough to feed us both."

"I…" started Bella hesitantly.

"Isabella, please don't be hesitant to tell me anything. I want you to speak freely with me."

"I've missed us being able to be alone like this."

"Parliament has been tiresome recently. Once one problem appears to be solved, another is introduced. Since the Pope's declaration we're facing a number of problems, both in our own country and in others."

"I heard that the riots are becoming more difficult to control," replied Bella worriedly.

"I don't know why they have started. How am I meant to fix this when I don't even know what started it in the first place?"

"We'll find out the reason. Together."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The following day Parliament finished early for once and upon entering the grounds of Greenwich King Edward was shocked to see his wife suddenly accost one of the Lords of Parliament near the stables. The king raced to Bella's side but was not quick enough to prevent the Earl of Oxford be pushed by his wife to ground.

"Isabella!" cried the king. "Are you alright?"

"Your Majesty I was supportive of this marriage but after this atrocious unladylike behaviour, I find myself unable to see how such a match could ever be good for Britain!" declared Lord de Vere as he was helped from the mess of hay and manure he landed in.

Bella blanched as the realisation hit her of what she had done. She turned to apologise to both the Earl of Oxford and her husband, however the look on the king's face left her speechless.

"Lord de Vere you will remember your place. You will apologise for your malignant words to my wife."

"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious! _She_ is the one that physically assaulted _me_."

"Your Highness I suggest we remove this discussion to a more private place," suggested Sir Jasper as he suddenly appeared by the king and queen.

The king glanced at the frozen court that had gathered to watch the spectacle occurring in the courtyard. He nodded to Sir Jasper who immediately ushered the Earl of Oxford inside to discuss the matter in the king's chambers. King Edward offered Bella his arm, escorting her inside.

"Isabella, please explain your actions."

"Your Majesty, I journeyed into town today with the topic of our discussion last night on my mind. I spoke with several of people in London and discovered the reason for why our people have been rioting. It appears that whilst we tried to protect the people from scavengers within the church taking their money, we have been unsuccessful. Under Lord de Vere's guidance the church has been helping ply his own coffer with our people's hard-earned money. In the North they have little to give and as a result are either exiled by the church or find themselves impoverished and unable to feed their families."

"There is no proof!" scowled Lord de Vere.

"On the contrary, sir," replied Bella as she handed over a sheaf of parchment to the king. "This is a signed affidavit by an Archbishop declaring how he was approached by a man wearing the Earl of Oxford's livery and produced a letter signed by the Earl declaring that the church must send no less than twenty pounds of gold each year to the Earl. If they did not comply, the church would be burnt to the ground. Along with the affidavit is the letter proclaiming the words of Lord de Vere as your own, your Majesty."

The king read over the information before him. When his gaze returned to Lord de Vere's, the Earl flinched at the anger brewing behind his green eyes. The king stood and took his wife's arm before departing from the room. He glanced back at the Earl before commanding the nearby guards to take him to the Tower. The king escorted Bella to her chambers and the couple departed to her private rooms where he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What would I do without you by my side? I wish you hadn't pushed him but I understand how his actions most likely angered you."

"I am sorry for my actions. I wish I had remained calm and poised, but it upset me. A number of churches have already been ransacked and burned under the Earl's orders. The people believe he was acting under _your_ orders."

"What should I do?" sighed the king as his hands found purchase in his hair.

Bella moved to the king's side and placed her hands upon his own. King Edward collapsed against his queen and exhaled. His form was tense and he grasped his queen to gain comfort from her sure and steady body.

"My king we must show the people that they can trust us. Might I suggest that using the Earl's money we finance new churches be built where the old ones have been torn down. The families that have suffered should be compensated. It may also help if we visit. Show them the man you truly are and you will gain your people's trust."

"Isabella, I have truly fallen for you. I love you," the king declared.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. She lowered herself to place a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm sorry that I cannot say it back. I am learning to trust you again and care for you. Give me time."

"Take all you need, my love. My past actions have made you lose the trust you need to have in me, but I hope my future ones will help fill you with love for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it likely wasn't worth the long wait but I thank all of you that have stuck with me. I apologise yet again but it is painful to even write this. Normally a chapter this size would take me two hours to write, but because of the pain I have had to take several breaks and it has taken me five hours to complete.

I have no idea when I will be able to update again but just ask that you be patient.

Also I have created a group on FB. You can find it here: facebook(.)com/#!/groups/294814490605061 It is a closed group so you will have to request to join.


	14. Visiting

**A/N:** I can't apologise enough for how long this has taken me to write. Things have gotten no better unfortunately. There is a potential diagnosis of fibromyalgia.

But none of that is important. Thank you all for your tremendous support and the amazing reviews.

I think this could be one of my longest chapters yet, I hope you enjoy it. **WARNING:** Scenes of a violent nature are mentioned in this chapter.

Now on with the chapter!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Visiting<strong>

After the decision had been made that the Royals should visit their people in the North came the endless arduous task of planning the trip and making the appropriate arrangements. King Edward was, at first, against his queen joining him on the demanding journey due to the dangers attached to their mission. Bella, however, calmly explained to her king that if she were truly the people's queen then it was their shared burden and duty.

Over a month had passed since the Pope's condemnation of his Highness King Edward of Britain, yet the violence and rioting persisted. It had been decided that although both the king and queen would miss having their daughter's company, it would be best for her to remain behind. Their first stop on their journey was to be Bella's childhood home; Swan Manor. And so, with a small entourage, King Edward and Queen Isabella left London at the end of July and made their way to Suffolk.

The weather remained constant; blue skies but a gentle breeze that kept the heat from being overly stifling. Princess Helen was with them as they planned to leave her in the care of her aunt and uncle. King Edward rode with his wife and daughter in their litter, thoroughly enjoying the respite it provided from having to adopt the vizier of his titles. King Edward also took pleasure in watching Bella smile and laugh with their daughter. As each day passed, Princess Helen became more inquisitive. At three months old she had established a sleeping pattern and loved to sit on her father's knee and gaze at the world around her. Frances continued to care for the little princess, but both parents found themselves more involved in their child's upbringing than other members of the noble families that surrounded them.

Bella was filled with trepidation as their entourage journeyed closer to her childhood home. She had previously left court several times over the six years she had been lady-in-waiting to Princess Tanya; but had not returned since marrying the king, nor since her parents' deaths. Bella was worried about both her family and the servants' reactions as she had had no correspondence from anyone. King Edward noticed his wife worrying her bottom lip and reached out to gently stroke her cheek with one hand. With his other he clasped both of her hands that she had clasped around the material of her dress.

"Do not fret, my love," he murmured reassuringly to her.

Bella's shoulders drooped as she exhaled the tension holding her body rigid. She gave a small smile of thanks to the king just as their carriage ground to a halt.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Two days after her arrival at Swan Manor, Bella was finally granted alone time with her eldest brother. The servants had all wanted to welcome her home; none more enthusiastically than Cook and her daughter Georgia. Bella had also been kept busy with helping the townspeople and taking the chance to learn more about her youngest brother Seth when he was unoccupied by his tutor and studies. Settling Princess Helen into her new home for the next few months had also taken up some of her time.

"He's changed?"

"Yes," Bella smiled as her fingers grazed the petals of the flowers surrounding them. "I'd forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"It was never a beautiful place for you here because of all you suffered," Emmett commented softly. "And don't try to change the subject!"

"He's much more human now. Yes he still has a façade he holds when before the court, but when we are alone he is simply a man with a great responsibility upon his shoulders. He asks me for my opinions and listens when I speak. I was so wrong, he is not like _him_. He is a gentle soul that cares deeply, but the stresses of the court have hardened him."

"Don't think I can't see that little smile of yours. You love him," he declared.

Bella paused in shock at the declaration.

A low playful growl broke the silence as she stared at her companion. They turned to find an amusing sight of the king being pulled to the ground by Bella's dog Zara. The dog quickly ran towards her owner and dropped a pair of breeches at Bella's feet. Bella's eyes widened in shock before her eyes flitted to her husband. She released a sigh of relief as she saw him helped up and a crooked grin upon his face.

"My Queen, it would seem your dog managed to enter my chambers and had the audacity to thieve a pair of my breeches. What do you have to say in the dog's defence?" questioned the king in a playful manner.

"Only that she likes you and wishes for you to play with her."

The king let out a bellow of laughter before bending down to stroke the dog sitting against Bella's leg. Bella gasped as the king knelt and kissed the back of her hand.

"Forgive me for my cruelty. I should never have sent her from your side. If it is your wish she shall journey onwards with us. She will be a tremendous guardian over my beautiful wife and protect you from harm, I am sure of it."

"Thank you," Bella whispered as tears filled her eyes.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The following day was filled with tearful goodbyes as Bella kissed her daughter who was encased in her father's arms. Bella glanced up at her husband to find his jaw was tensed and he was biting his cheek. She carefully took Princess Helen from his arms and, as tears trickled down the apples of her cheeks, she placed her daughter safely into Frances' awaiting arms. Bella turned to their slightly depleted entourage.

"The king and I will ride in the carriage," she announced before walking away with her arm ensconced in King Edward's.

Once they were on their way to Nottingham the king turned to look at his wife, curiosity burning in his eyes. The plan had been that the queen would ride in the carriage alone for this part of the journey. Tonight they would stay at a roadside inn before riding further north together in the carriage. The third day of travel would be on horseback side by side as they rode into Nottingham.

"You looked as if you might appreciate the relaxation the carriage provides," Bella explained to his unspoken question.

"I did not think it would be as difficult to part from her," admitted the king, bowing his head in shame.

Bella cautiously reached out to him, gently running her fingers through his unruly bronze locks. The king's eyes shut of their own accord and a rumbling groan of pleasure escaped his parted lips. Bella paused, licking her lips, before gently tugging on the king's head. King Edward lazily opened his eyes in confusion.

"Rest your head," mumbled Bella, colour flushing her cheeks.

King Edward lowered himself to lie curled up on the seat, his head resting on Isabella's lap. Her hands immediately returned to his hair, petting it. King Edward in turn wrapped one of his arms gently around his wife's waist. He opened one eye and stared up at her.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

Bella nodded and the king closed his eye again. Whilst riding in the carriage along the hilly dirt roads through the country was not the most comfortable of places to be, King Edward would not have wished for anything more. His wife's ministrations, along with the surprising emotional upheaval of leaving his daughter behind and the rocking motions of the moving litter sent him drifting into a peaceful slumber.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Upon entering Nottingham the queen let out a gasp of shock. The smell of smoke permeated the air. The people who stopped their work had ash covering their faces and clothes. Up ahead lay a smouldering heap of burnt wood. There was a large group of people standing around it. Women, children and men shamelessly wept at the destruction of their church.

At their king's command, the soldiers travelling with them urged their horses onward. The men glared at them but froze as they dismounted near the well. Bella also dismounted and moved towards the group of people. The king hurriedly moved after her but was amazed by how only a few soft spoken words were needed for the crowd to turn friendly and accepting. Side by side the villagers and the king's soldiers worked to disperse the still flickering flames.

Whilst the king left with several of his guard and Sir Jasper to procure materials for the rebuilding of the church, Bella remained in the village to speak with the people and gather information about what had occurred. She also helped the women with cleaning away the evidence of the fire and caring for the young children. It took another three days before work could get underway and all the problems had been sorted with the local lord. On Bella's insistence the Royals did not stay in comfort at the local lord's large house, but with the townspeople in several of their homes.

"Your Highness staying with these people will help you see how they live. It is these villagers and others like them who make up the most of our population. How are you to know how to help them and what they need if you do not know their living conditions? Staying in opulent places when their church has been burnt to the ground, supposedly upon your orders, will not help them to see that we mean to help them," she had tried to explain to King Edward. "Also their lord does not provide them with assistance. Why should he be rewarded with our company when he does not ensure the people living on this land are safe and treated well?"

King Edward had blinked at how enthusiastic she was about helping the people. It reminded him of his mother, as well as how lucky he was to have her as his wife. His heart pounded in his chest, filled with pure love for his queen. He only hoped that he had not destroyed any chance of her returning that love through his past actions. As thanks for giving them a place to stay, Bella suggested he pay each house the same amount of coin as the inns had charged on their journey. King Edward was shocked by how grateful each of his subjects were for the coin he had previously considered a pittance. This journey was helping him to see passed the castles and nobles and opulence. As each day passed he also found himself learning to be a better husband, father and king, all because of Isabella.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The king and queen with their train journeyed onward to York and were travelling further north to their final destination. Along the way they found more devastation, especially in rural areas. Churches had been ransacked. Several people were attacked. Women had been brutalised. Members of the clergy were killed for defending their flock. The closer they travelled to the border; the crimes they came across grew more heinous. And all was done in the name of the king.

When their travels had begun it was late July. Now, autumn was slowly coming to an end. The king had intended to return to the south of England before winter should fall, but there was still much to be done. Very few of the men falsely stating they were working under the name of King Edward had been captured and tried for their crimes. More remained and so his people would face more persecution if he did not do something. With this on his mind he found it difficult to sleep, even though every night he lay with his beautiful wife in his arms.

"What has you musing at this time of night?"

King Edward jumped slightly in fright at his wife's quiet voice filling the silent night. Zara – who guarded Bella when the king was not at her side – growled lowly in warning from her perch at the base of their borrowed bed for the evening. The train had stopped for the night at an inn a few miles south of Richmond.

"I was concerned we would need to return home before we could absolve this problem completely. I cannot think of a resolution. It would be ill advised for us to remain here during the winter and it will soon grow too treacherous for us to make the voyage back. Should we go, our people could suffer tremendously."

Bella reached up to smooth away the frown on the king's forehead, using the moonlight streaming through their window to see. She raised herself up and kissed him softly. It was an amazing transformation from the man she had previously believed him to be. This trip to aid their people had helped her see that there was more to the king and that he could be a wonderful and caring man.

"I wish I could help, but my brain is weary. Why don't you take a walk outside with the guard at the door? It might help clear your mind and help you think of a solution."

King Edward kissed Isabella gently, running his hands through her loose hair. "Sleep my dear wife."

The king left, escorted by their guard, and Bella closed her eyes to find sleep again. An ominous creak of the floorboard outside the room made her snap her eyes open. She glanced to Zara who still lay curled up at the foot of the bed. However in the moonlight Bella could see the dog's eyes were open and she appeared tense. The door flew open and a large man rushed inside. As he raised the butcher's knife he carried and lunged towards her, Bella let out a scream.

The king was pacing in the back of the inn when he heard the feminine shriek from upstairs. His frightened eyes met his companion and together they rushed inside and raced upstairs. Several other members of their entourage appeared in various states of dress. A hoarse cry and several expletives reached the group racing towards the room the king and queen had been staying in.

The door lay open and there was blood spilt on the floor and bed sheets. King Edward took note that Isabella was on the floor in only her shift, blood tarnishing the white material. Fear encompassed him, but as candles were lit he gave a sigh of relief. Bella was holding a struggling Zara, whose teeth were bared and was snarling. Blood covered her mussel and she looked to have sustained some nasty cuts at her neck and side. A few feet in front of them lay a large man covered in blood. A knife sat abandoned beside his body. His right fist had been chewed upon and he had a nasty dog bite on his right shoulder. Both injuries were bleeding, but looked much worse than they actually were.

The king ran towards Bella as his men dragged her attacker out of the room. Once he was gone, Zara calmed. The king embraced his wife, pulling her to her feet and checking her for injuries at the same time. When he was sure she was okay and just frightened and worried for Zara he released her and lifted the dog up into his arms. Bella cleaned the dog's cuts whilst servants entered to clean up the blood and put new sheets on the bed. With everything done, and Bella changed into a clean nightgown, the couple returned to their bed and lay there in silence with a snoring Zara lying stretched out between them.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Isabella. I love you," the king said in a broken voice, his throat catching.

Bella pulled the king's arms around her and let the tension and fear dissolve. In his arms she felt safe; loved. He had changed and become the young boy he had once been, helping Bella see why Princess Tanya had fallen in love with him when she was but a girl of fifteen and he was only thirteen.

"I know my behaviour towards you in the past has been atrocious, but I've changed. _You've_ helped to change me and become a better king; a better _man_. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I had been in love with Tanya when I was a boy. I cared for her greatly and she was a good friend. It took very little convincing from the members of my Privy Council that it would be a good match. With her marriage to me we would gain full control of Britain once again.

"But now as I look back I realise, Isabella, I _only_ cared for her. It was a sort of love, but as I grew older it became more like the love of a dear friend, not a wife. The change in my feelings and the stress of being king changed me. I became someone I don't think the young me would even recognise. All those hateful things I said and did."

"What happened tonight it made me realise that life is tenuous. I haven't allowed myself to live. Not fully. Not ever. There has always been something holding me back, whether that be my family, the court, society, or you. It is no way to live," sighed Bella as tears pooled in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" whispered the king.

She took a deep breath, trying to gain courage to say what her brother had told her to be true nearly three months past. "_Edward_…I, with all that I am, have fallen irrevocably in love with you."

King Edward's breathing stuttered as he gazed in amazement at the angel in his arms. She stared back at him, conveying how deep her feelings ran through her eyes and bright smile. In seconds their mouths had mashed together; teeth clashing, tongues tangling as their love for one another heated their passion. With each stroke of his tongue Bella's body filled with desire and want.

"You said my name," whispered the king in a daze.

"I said a little more than that," teased Bella, her smile almost hurting her cheeks it was so wide.

The couple made to move closer but a disgruntled huff made them pull back and laugh. Zara glared at them balefully before snorting. She moved to get herself more comfortable and in the process whacked the king in the face with one of her paws. Bella sniggered at the shocked expression on his face before erupting into giggles and pleas of mercy as the king tickled her relentlessly. The tension from the night's events had finally evaporated from them completely and as they lay in each other's arms they whispered their love declarations again before tumbling into the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This seemed as good a place as any to stop. I don't know when I'll next be able to write, so I apologise now if it takes a while, but hopefully the next update won't take just as long. Please review.

Should my stories be taken down from FF you can read them on TWCS or Twiwrite.

Now I haven't asked you a question in a while so: **If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you like to go?**

Come join the **A Kingdom Reborn Discussion** **Group** on _Facebook _where you'll get sneak-peeks and information on when to expect an update (roughly). Also chat to others about the story, the character and the chapters. You can find us here: /groups/294814490605061/

Lastly I just wanted to add this from IReen H, the author of _High Fidelity_:

**About Peace One Day**

(Thank you to **DreamingInNorweigen** for putting this together.)

Now, for a public service announcement...

Help us spread awareness of Peace Day, an annual day of global ceasefire and non-violence.

Recognizing that FanFiction readers and authors are a huge, connected community, we are encouraging you to use your collective power to make a difference in the world.

The non-profit organization Peace One Day led the process that resulted in the UN declaring September 21st as Peace Day. Every year, Peace One Day partners with a range of organizations from around the world to raise awareness of the day and to encourage Peace Day activities by all sectors of society, including life-saving activities in the name of peace — things like distribution of humanitarian aid, vaccinations, and trainings that help people improve their lives. Through efforts like this, in 2008, Peace Day marked a 70% reduction in violent incidents in Afghanistan. Ceasefire agreements by all parties to conflict in the country, including the Taliban, resulted in millions of children being vaccinated because health and aid workers were able to travel without fear for their lives.

This year, Peace One Day is working to see the largest global reduction of violence, and the largest gathering of individuals in the name of peace, on one day – Peace Day 2012. The Global Truce 2012 campaign will set an important marker for future Peace Days and reinforce the value of this unique annual day as a foundation for long-term sustainable peace.

What can you do?

Do you write? - Copy and paste the text above into your next Author's Note. Use your power within the fandom to spread the word!


	15. Birthing

**A/N: **Yet again it has taken me much too long to write and upload this. I hope what this chapter contains (lemons, as in _plural_)and its length makes up for it. Things are still just as bad for me. We also had some heartbreak in our family when my Nanny passed away.

If you are a member of the Facebook group you will have seen a glimpse of the contents of this chapter through the two teasers I posted. Please come join us. It's called 'A Kingdom Reborn Discussion Group'.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Birthing<strong>

The following morning, after a kiss to Isabella's forehead, King Edward departed to where several of his guards were holding his wife's attempted assassin. The basement of the inn was dark and damp; the perfect place to hold a prisoner. The man wore only a thin nightshirt and his hands had been bound. He had grey eyes and the tan of a working man. His hair was dark and cropped short, but he had a fringe that slanted across the right side of his face. Below his right eye he also had a beauty spot.

"Has he talked?" the king asked Sir Jasper.

"Just his name: Jack Todd; also known as 'the Sparrow'."

The king nodded and moved into the room, staring coldly at the man who had nearly taken away his wife forever.

"You know who I am?"

"Aye," sneered Jack, "a murderer."

"And how am I a murderer?"

"You murdered Sir James. Unlawfully."

"He tried to kill the queen. Just like you did," sneered Sir Jasper.

"Why do you care about James' death?" asked the king suspiciously.

Jack blinked and gritted his teeth.

"Well?" he pressed.

"He didn't deserve to be killed like that. And I ain't saying another word."

The king stepped forward as if to attack the prisoner but Sir Jasper quickly pulled him back. At that same moment footsteps came thundering down to them and Isabella rushed into the room. Behind her was a young woman whose face was tear-streaked. The young woman had very pale skin, blue eyes and bright red curly hair pinned up underneath a net hood. She wore no jewellery and only a simple dress of pale blue that had no embellishments.

"Eva! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" cried out Jack.

"Edward, Eva came to me just a few moments ago. Release him."

"Isabella this man made an attempt on your life!" exclaimed the king.

"Eva and Jack are in love, Edward. After what she's been through she deserves happiness."

"Isabella, if he should explain the reason behind the attack, then I'll consider it."

"I won't say one word."

"God Almighty, Jack. Do not throw your life away for them. They are not worth it."

"But Sir James -" started Jack.

"Is the reason I'm scarred with this," Eva finished, motioning to the brand that had been burned into her flesh. "I denied him and he sought fit to have me _punished_," she scorned.

"No," cried out Jack in disbelief. "He…he took me in. Him and Lady Victoria cared for me when me parents went and died. They cared about me."

"They cared about you?" she scoffed. "They _used_ you, Jack. All throughout your life they have used you to carry out their dirty little deeds. The only reason _Sir_ James was the one to try to kill you, your Highness," she said to Isabella, "was because Jack was with me. But then Lady Victoria found him after the trial and took him away. Please Jack, I'm begging you. Tell them why."

Jack looked unsure at first, but after staring into his love's eyes he nodded and turned to look at King Edward.

"There is a plot to dethrone the Masens."

"And replace them with whom?" asked Bella softly, smiling encouragingly.

"At first Sir James, but with his death it was decided de Vere would be the leader. He arranged for the riots to take place throughout the country, turn the people against their king and queen. Then with your decision to come up here and sort it out yourselves, they told me I had to avenge James' death by killing the bitch that wrought it."

King Edward hissed at Jack calling his wife a bitch. Bella moved closer to him and placed her hand upon his arm. She smiled up at him before turning back to Jack.

"They said that if I killed the queen then Eva and I could be together."

"You do realise, my love, that if you killed her then I couldn't have lived with you," said Eva tearfully.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Jack.

King Edward glanced down at his wife who silently nodded up at him before commanding his guards to release the prisoner. A promise was struck that Jack would aid them in furthering their investigation and helping the people of the north. Jack Todd was now to be an employee of the Crown and given a full pardon.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Edward was silent as they rode onwards to Richmond. Bella was concerned by his behaviour and urged Alcippe to trot right next to Arion's flank. With her right hand she reached out to her husband's hands that held the reins in a death grip. The king startled at the touch and looked at Bella in confusion.

"Are you well, my king?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been rather silent and brooding."

The king turned to stare at the road, drifting into deep thought.

"Edward?" questioned the queen.

"Forgive me, my love," he smiled as he lifted her gloved hand and kissed the back of it. "I was pondering how it could be possible for me to be so unaware of the people around me and dependent on me and my rulings."

"You are aware now. That's all that matters."

"But my people have been hurt by my ignorance. They wanted to _kill_ you, take you from me."

The king shook his head as the thought of losing Bella was unbearable. Bella gently caressed his hand.

"But they didn't succeed and now we are righting the wrongs that have been done. And when we return to Court we will have the Lady Victoria and Lord de Vere charged and brought to justice."

"Bella," the king whispered in a low voice so that their guard may not hear, "it pains me to know that those within my closest circle have betrayed me in such a way. I thought I could trust them. To think that they sought to remove the Masens from the throne and rule for themselves…"

"From now on we will be more vigilant and careful, but by being good and fair rulers our people are less likely to revolt and help those that would seek to harm us."

The king smiled at Bella ruefully, "What would I do without your wise mind?"

Bella chuckled.

"You look beautiful. Have I told you that today?" asked the king as he took in his queen.

Bella was dressed in a light green satin dress with tan embroidery and mink fur sleeves. Around her waist was a gold chain of pearls and emeralds. The top of the bodice was also trimmed in pearls and emeralds. Connected to the bodice was a necklace of pearls and emeralds. Bella blushed at the compliment but the moment was interrupted as one of the scouts raced towards the party. It was clear from the man's expression that the rioting had already started. The group increased their speed but carefully proceeded onwards into Richmond.

The sight that met them pained the royal couple. About two dozen soldiers, under the king's Sigel, were attacking the townspeople. Some of the men, and even the young boys, were using whatever they could as weapons to protect themselves, their families and their homes. Spades, axes and hand cutters against bows and swords. The townspeople would have no chance.

"Stop!" roared the king, bringing the violence playing out before them to a stand still.

The soldiers looked on in confusion, but their commander looked scared and moved as if to run. With a hidden gesture from Bella one of the guards moved close to the general and drew his sword to stop him. The townspeople fell to their knees and bowed as the king dismounted and helped Bella from her horse.

"Rise," she called out gently. "These soldiers were working under rogue orders and not the king's. Any money that was taken from you will be returned."

"You knew the orders you were working under were not mine," stated King Edward in a calm voice to the commander.

"Please," he begged as he fell to his knees.

"It shall not befall on me to decide your fate but those that you have made suffer. Your life is in their hands," the king commanded before turning to the people of Richmond. "I wish to apologise to you all for what has been inflicted upon you. I cannot assure you that things like this will not happen again, but I will do my utmost to ensure they do not. My queen and I look to you to aid us in ensuring no more false work is carried out in my name."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

After solving the problems in the North, the king and queen turned around and headed back to Suffolk. On their first night they stopped at a nice inn and partook of the fine wine on offer and food made available to them. As the couple lay in bed that night, King Edward's arms wrapped around his wife, Bella moved to kiss him upon the lips. As they parted she whispered into the night air.

"I love you, Edward, with my whole heart and wish for us to be a true husband and wife again."

King Edward gazed in shock at his blushing beauty before tightening his arms around her. His lips descended upon her cheek, before gently caressing her jaw and moving lower to her soft neck. His lips brushed over her skin; from the base of her neck right up to behind her ear. The king's lips then enclosed around her earlobe and gently caressed the sensitive area with a mixture of his rolling tongue and grazing teeth.

He pulled back to find his beloved was already panting with need. Her mouth had fallen open and her cheeks were flushed. The queen's chest heaved with every intake of breath. His lips devoured the pale skin showing around her face and arms before she slowly opened her nightgown.

"Are you sure?" he murmured against her lips, holding her hands still for the moment.

When Bella nodded he released her captive hands and then pulled back to watch as more of her body was revealed to him.

"So beautiful," he whispered before tracing his fingertips across her chest.

King Edward lightly brushed his fingers down the centre of her chest and then slowly across one of her breasts, pushing the material of her shift out of the way as he discovered more. His hand fitted around one perfect globe, with two of his fingers applying a gentle pressure to her nipple. With it taut he released his hold upon her breast and moved to the other. Once her bosom had been efficiently teased he lightly brushed just the fingertips of each hand across the very tips of her tight nipples.

"Oh, please!" begged Bella, as her hips unconsciously moved.

The king bent down and captured a nipple between his teeth. A few grazes of his teeth and swirls of his tongue later and his hands were once again on the move. This time they moved the skirt of her shift upwards; slowly revealing her bare legs. He caressed her legs and lowered himself so as he was lying upon her. Bella's legs were open and he fit perfectly in between them.

Bella's arms reached up to pull on the king's nightgown and once he had been divested of the cloth, her own hands began to wander his bare chest, back and arms. She stared up at him, aroused by how he looked braced above her completely naked. Her arms snaked around him and pulled King Edward closer to her. The movement caused his hardened cock to press against her, causing them both to cry out in pleasure at the feeling.

"More," Bella demanded, tugging the king closer still.

"I wouldn't even think of denying you, my sweet," grinned King Edward as he moved his mouth over the puckered rosy peaks of her nipples.

The fire boiling in Bella's body intensified as she writhed below her husband's talented mouth. Her fingers threaded into his dark locks, holding his head to her breast. Bella's hips yielded to King Edward's as he thrust against her and rose when he drew back. A hunger like no other filled her loins as groans and moans of pleasure fled from her swollen lips.

"Please…" she choked out.

The king braced himself above her and gazed into her burning brown eyes. King Edward kissed her, his tongue parrying and thrusting with hers, and she kissed him back with complete abandon. His hard, throbbing cock was pulsating with desire pressed tight against her wet, warm sheath. He grinned against her red lips as he saw the same unabashed hunger and desire filling her eyes that he felt burning deep inside the pit of his stomach.

"I love you, my beauty," he murmured as he slid between her legs and ceded to the heat that beckoned him into her.

Bella's head arched back and the king traced her swanlike neck with his lips, sucking on the soft, shimmering skin. A sheen of sweat enveloped the couple as they moved in the oldest dance in the world. Waves of heat cried out to Bella as she flew closer to fulfilment of the passion the king had ignited in her. The king's hot shaft filled her deeply. The two cried out as one when the king spilled inside his beloved wife.

The two lay panting, wrapped in one another's arms. With light touches and soft caresses they took in their fill of the other's body. Bella bit her lip as her hand timidly reached for the only part of the king she had yet to touch. As her hand caressed the soft skin, she felt his manhood begin to grow. The king growled before grasping Bella's small hand in his own.

"Show me?" she asked, licking her lower lip.

King Edward groaned in disbelief. He gently tightened his hold on her hand, tightening her own around his cock. The king gritted his teeth and his eyes closed as a shudder shook his body. Emboldened by the response, Bella moved her hand in small jerking movements. Whilst his eyes were still closed, Bella moved carefully over her husband and scattered kiss across his toned chest. Her tongue flicked out as she reached his abdomen and traced the dip there that glistened from the sweat that still clung to his skin. The king's breath stuttered as Bella progressed and her warm breath glanced over the sensitive skin of his throbbing manhood. King Edward's eyes shot open as her warm mouth enveloped the head; her tongue darting out to taste a drop of the liquid slowly seeping from the velvety pink tip. She moved to encompass more of him inside her mouth, her tongue tracing the length of his shaft.

"St-st-stop," King Edward stuttered out as the sensations became too much and he struggled not to spill into her mouth.

The king was beyond aroused and almost insane with passion. His queen moved up and off of her husband, a small, pleased grin on her face. The king smiled back at her before gripping her tightly, his lovely Bella straddling his lap upon the bed. His hands slid over her heated skin before palming her between her thighs. Bella cried out softly and bucked against his hand. As her movements became wilder, the king could no longer deny himself and positioned her above him. He gently slipped the head of his shaft inside her warm sheath and eased her carefully down.

"Oh!" cried out Bella, her eyes flared in amazement. "Its so much deeper."

The king silenced her with a kiss and slowly began to move, rocking her against him. As that wonderful feeling moved closer into her reach, Bella began an erotic movement through circling her hips. Her teeth found purchase on her lower lip and her head fell back. Her innate sensuality entrance the king as she became abandoned and uninhibited to the pleasure their intimacy was bringing her.

The king moved into a sitting position and after a long slow thrust of his hips and a wicked smile of delight, he turned to lay her on her back. He stayed upon his knees between her legs. He drove deep into her with her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He created an exquisite friction against her nub with each slow thrust, causing Bella to squirm against him, begging with her body for him to bring her over the edge.

"More!" she cried out hoarsely.

The king raised her legs and drove hard and fast into her. It was rough and claiming. Hard and demanding. All there was was hunger and possession. It was almost brutal but Bella's cries of joy and passion satisfied the king that he wasn't hurting his beauty.

His insistent thrusting into her beckoning wetness continued until she felt the sweet tremor of the exquisite apex come into her reach. The king paused, braced deep inside his beautiful panting wife. Bella scowled up at the king as she came out of the daze her passion had put her in. The king laughed softly at the look of outrage on his beauty's face. Just as she was about to scold him, the king gently and carefully thrust into her. The change in tempo of their lovemaking meant a slow build to reaching their climax. It made their union much more intense and a thing of pure beauty. Bella slowly spiralled closer to her climax and when she cried out and shuddered against him, King Edward also stiffened and pulsed heavily inside her. The sensation of her climax caused him to find his own.

Bella's muscles had fused to molten uselessness and lay, unable to move, in bliss. The king also found movement difficult and so rested atop Bella, breathing harshly, as she contentedly petted him. Once he regained some strength he shifted to lie beside her, but his head remained resting upon her breasts. One of her hands lay curled in his hair stroking it, whilst the other traced the soft skin of his solid, muscled back. The couple were silent, both marvelling at how their life was. As the nearby candle slowly withered and died, lethargy filled the two and they soon found themselves drifting into a deep, sound sleep.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The reunion of the family in Suffolk was a tearful one. They had been away for near four months and Princess Helen had grown much over the time they had been gone. She had progressed to making attempts at walking when her hands were held and she was stood upon her feet. It hurt the king to deny Bella time with their daughter in Suffolk, but their presence at court was greatly needed. And so dressed in warm furs the couple travelled with their guard, Princess Helen and their entourage on to their palace for this winter; Hampton Court.

"Will we see your mother at court?" asked Bella during the journey.

"I'm afraid not. As the winter comes she journeys to Penthurst. From what I understand though Lord Carlisle is to go with her," the king replied with a slight smirk.

"Is she ill?" questioned Bella, immediately concerned.

King Edward laughed in response. "No. They do not think I know, I believe, but it is obvious when watching their interactions that they are in love with one another. He is a good man and will care for my mother."

Bella smiled and leaned against her husband as their carriage continued onwards.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The winter passed and the spring brought to the court wondrous news as they prepared to journey on to Pembroke; the queen was pregnant once again. The king however was not reacting as joyous as the courtiers. When, for the fifth night in a row, the king joined Bella in their bedchamber but would not be intimate with her, Bella questioned him.

"Tanya and I were married for fifteen years. You know she bore Lucy, my cousin's child. With me she had seven miscarriages, but what you might not know is that before you came to court she bore me a son. He was a sickly child and was unable to survive outside of his mother's womb. Within two days of his birth, God took him from us."

"Oh, my love!"

"I was so glad that she was pregnant. I loved my son before I met him and it destroyed part of me when he died. I could not live through that again. Nor could I live through losing you to something I caused."

"Edward, I'm pregnant. My faith in God is strong and I trust He will watch over us. But, my love, if something should happen, it would not have been caused by you. It will be God's Will."

The king exhaled and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. That night the king slept little, choosing instead to watch over Bella and hold her to him.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Six months passed and Bella's pregnancy proceeded as normal. The king's worry decreased a little but never completely disappeared. He became extremely anxious when Bella entered her confinement. Wolsey, Sir Jasper and even his own mother attempted to reassure him everything would be well, but fear encased his heart in ice. With each beat he became more assured that something bad was coming.

"My king, Her Majesty is in childbirth!" announced Lord Carlisle as he entered the king's chambers, disrupting commerce.

The king rose to his feet and rushed to his wife's chambers. She had been removed to there when she started her confinement. The king found he could no longer sleep in his bed alone and so had taken to lying with his wife in her dark bedchamber. King Edward was denied access to the room by the midwife and so sat outside by his mother, his hands fisted upon his knees as Bella's screams could be heard through the door.

"Its taking too long," panicked the king, jumping to his feet, but was halted by Esme from entering the bedchamber.

"No birth is the same, my son. Have faith," she reassured him just as the door opened and a loud cry filled the room.

"You have a son, Your Majesty," presented the midwife as she handed him the swaddled baby.

The king gazed down at the little prince in awe. As if the baby already knew his father's touch, he immediately settled down and his crying quietened off. King Edward gently rocked the baby and smiled down at the precious gift God had bestowed upon them. The king glanced up at the midwife, his smile falling from his face.

"And the Queen?"

"Complications arose, Your Majesty. Her Highness is ill. Already she has a burning fever that is making her much weaker."

Esme took the young prince from her son when King Edward handed him to her and watched as he fled to his wife's side. Esme gazed upon her son attempting to rouse his beloved wife and failing. The king fell to his knees and wept as he gathered the queen close to him.

"Edward?"

"Take him to be with his sister," the king told his mother. "Send for Carlisle."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Stay by my wife's side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please see the Facebook page for images of some of the things mentioned in this chapter.

Also I've had a little idea for something to write for NaNo. I will still be writing this and Chapter 16 will be my priority over the NaNo story.

Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	16. Living

**A/N: **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Jack 'the Sparrow' Todd is a tribute to one of my favourite actors: Mr Johnny Depp. Also go to the Facebook page (A Kingdom Reborn Discussion Group) to see a picture of how I envision Eva and Jack.

Sorry it took a while to get this written and uploaded. I've moved to stay with my aunt and hopefully get a diagnosis. This has resulted in me doing a number of exercises to help maintain my muscles. It hurts. On top of this I may have gotten a little carried away with NaNo, even though I said this chapter would come first. Sorry.

To usagiharuka, who wanted some Carlisle/Esme, I hope you enjoy!

Also a huge, huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't managed to reply to any of the reviews from the last few chapters. Once the story is complete, I do plan to go back and reply to the majority of them.

Lastly I would apologise for the semi-cliffy but I _was_ planning on it being much worse and I enjoy writing them, lol. All I'll say is that I had planned for the conversation that opens this chapter to be the ending of the last.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter, even though it's short.

*runs off and hides*

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Living<strong>

King Edward's hand is clasped in Bella's trembling, clammy one as Carlisle carefully examines her. When he first arrived in the bedchamber Carlisle made several attempts to make the king leave his wife's side until the examination was over, but after being on the receiving end of his burning green stare, the physician dropped the subject and went to work on his patient. Carlisle sighed heavily, his shoulders dropped and he turned to his king with pity the most prominent emotion displayed on his face.

"Your Highness, the queen is extremely ill," the Court Physician told King Edward in a hushed whisper. "She has a puerperal fever and already an infection is taking hold of her body. The fever alone has been the death of several patients of mine before. The infection however is making her Majesty much too weak to fight such an ailment. My King, I am so sorry."

"Don't!" growled the king. "Get out of my sight!" he roared at the physician. "She **will** get better," he said as he brushed back her wet hair from her face. "She cannot die and leave me alone," he whispered almost silently, once Carlisle had taken his leave. "I shall look after you, my love. I'll tend you and stay by your side until you grace me with your open eyes and beautiful smile. Stay with me," he asked her before he placed a gentle kiss on her pale lips.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"How is she?" the Dowager Queen Mother asked Lord Carlisle the moment he exited her daughter-in-law's chamber.

Lord Carlisle moved closer to the Queen Mother, took her hands and bid her to her own rooms. He noted the fire had recently been built up and so moved to sit Esme by the fire. Tears welled up in her vivid green eyes as she took in Carlisle's saddened expression. Her lip trembled and she pulled one hand away to bury her head in her palm. Carlisle moved to sit by her before bringing her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Carlisle. Poor, Edward. How is he taking the news?" worried Esme as she held tight to Carlisle's black tunic.

"He seemed agonised and did not want to believe that the chance of survival is slim."

"I should go to him," commented Esme, but she made no move to pull away.

"He wishes to be alone…my love," whispered Carlisle, into his lover's ear.

Esme pulled back and tipped her head up to gaze at her soul mate. Lord Carlisle had journeyed with her to Penthurst for the winter and during their months together away from the court they both came to realise they both had feelings for one another. It had only been a week ago that Esme realised the depth of her feelings for Carlisle, but she had been afraid to speak of them to him. She had cared deeply for Edward's father, Edward Masen, Sr., but not to the same extent that she loved Carlisle. Hearing him call her his love sent a tingle of desire shooting through Esme's body.

"I love you," she whispered as she pushed herself closer to his smooth lips.

They kissed gently, their lips softly caressing one another, but soon enough those kisses lost their tenderness and became hot and hungry. Both trembled from the heated desire filling their loins. Esme's hands plunged into Carlisle's thick, golden hair, as she pulled herself closer to him, little whimpers and moans escaping from them both.

"More," commanded Esme as she pulled her lips away from his to inhale deeply.

Carlisle's lips moved across her cheek, nipping her jaw, before sucking on the pulse point on her neck. Esme's moans grew louder as her hips moved, seeking more of Carlisle. He pulled her astride him, draping her legs upon either side of his own thighs. With dexterous fingers Carlisle quickly unclothed the precious and beautiful woman he held in his arms upon the chez-lounge. He sat back and let his gaze move over her naked body, until Esme moved to cover herself.

"No," he softly whispered, stopping her arms from hiding her body from his view, "you're so beautiful."

Esme smiled wickedly as her lust heightened and she tore Carlisle's clothes from his body. Her nails raked down his naked back as she tried to pull him closer. She rubbed against Carlisle's hard, heaving manhood, resulting in Carlisle tightening his grip on her hips and slamming her against his cock.

"Oh, God!" Esme cried out as the motion caused the pulsating head to rub deliciously against her swollen clit.

"Not God," said Carlisle, in a hoarse voice thick with desire.

"Please, Carlisle. More!" she begged, almost in tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle, as he stilled their movements.

"Yes, dammit! Show me how much you love me!" she commanded him, fiercely.

Carlisle smiled exultantly before lowering her on to his hard shaft, one exquisite inch at a time. Esme threw back her head at the pleasure of being stretched so. She tried to move her hips, but Carlisle's arms held them fast, preventing her from moving a single inch. He continued slowly entering her, before almost pulling completely out of her. He thrust deep inside of her, but kept to his slow pace.

"Why are…you going…so, ugh, slow?" whined Esme.

"So that I can have the pleasure of watching your face as you come undone in my arms," he replied with a lazy grin.

"But it would be so much better if you were to…" Esme drifted off, a rosy blush staining her cheeks at her unladylike thoughts.

Carlisle merely chuckled before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Please!" she moaned.

But still he would not increase his pace. He took his time, loving her as deeply and gently as he could, until Esme was sure she could bear it no longer. After another thrust into her sheath, Carlisle rolled his hips, creating a friction between her hard nub and his pelvis. Esme cried out and after a few more similar motions, her walls clamped down around his cock, pulling him deeper.

"I love you!" Carlisle cried out as he thrust several times into her, having reached his own climax.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The following morning, the king was roused from his light slumber by his mother's arrival. At her side - grasping the full skirt of her gown - was his beautiful little girl who rushed to her Father's side and tried to climb up on to his knee. King Edward brought his daughter up on to his knee and breathed in her scent, his free arm wrapping around her, drawing her close to him. A soft gurgle had him opening his eyes to glance at the bundle Esme held against her chest. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, which his sweet princess kissed away, as he reached out for his son. The king gazed down at the healthy little boy, before he turned to whisper to his wife.

"Look who's here, my sweet. Our little angel Helen and the most beautiful baby boy you have ever seen. You did so well with bringing both of them into this world, but all three of us still need you."

"Don't cwy, Papa. Mama will be just fine. She gots us to look after her," smiled Helen brightly, making the king kiss her forehead.

He looked up to his mother as she turned to leave, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I shall pray God returns her to us soon."

The king nodded before turning back to gaze at his sleeping queen, his thumb lightly grazing the soft palm of her hand.

"Anthony," murmured Bella in her sleep causing King Edward to suddenly pitch forward.

"My love?"

"Anthony…" she mumbled before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Helen can you go find your Grandmother, please."

Helen nodded and jumped down off her Father's knee, excited and overjoyed her Mama had spoken. Esme rushed into the room at Helen's behest. The king asked for her to send for the priest. King Edward wanted his son baptised, but would not be leaving his wife's side.

It took an hour before everything was set up for the small ceremony. Only Princess Alice, Sir Jasper, the Dowager Queen Mother Esme, Lord Carlisle, Princess Helen and King Edward were in attendance, with Queen Isabella remaining feverish and delirious on her bed. The room remained closed with dark tapestries and so a number of candles had been lit to see by. A stone font had also been brought in and placed by Bella's bedside. The king would not relinquish his grip on his wife's hand, even during the ceremony in which Anthony Emmett Masen was baptised in the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost.

Esme shooed everyone from the room when the ceremony was done, though had to convince her son to allow her to take the children back to their nursery. His sister remained behind, standing at his side with her small arms wrapped around his shoulders. Before he knew it, King Edward was weeping like an infant into his sister's embrace.

"I can't lose her Alice!"

"I know, brother. I knew from the first moment that you would be good for one another."

"But I have wronged her in so many ways."

"And loved her more than any other woman in this kingdom. She knows your heart as I do. She knows what a good, kind man you truly are. Isabella is strong and she will fight this."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

A week had passed with little change, until the king suddenly woke one early morning before dawn had even broken. Bella was staring at him and gave him a small smile. Her fingers were lightly brushing against the growth of hair upon his face. He moved to press his lips to the palm of her hand, a single tear of relief and joy paving its way down his rough cheek. Whilst still staring into her chocolate brown eyes, he reached out for the cord and rang the bell for the servants. The castle was in raptures the entire day from the news that their queen had fought the fever that held her. Bella remained weak, but King Edward helped her to regain her strength by remaining by her side and feeding her bowls of stew and helping her to sip cups of mead.

"You cannot continue to stay by my side, Edward," Bella told him one day.

Edward looked crestfallen at her words and so she was quick to explain as they slowly wandered around her room.

"You have been ignoring parliament and court. Our people need you. Go deal with the matters of the State. I'll be here when you return," she smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't want to leave you," he pouted, whining like an infant.

Bella giggled at the silliness of her husband, in turn making him smile brightly at her. Only days ago he had feared he would never again hear the sweet melody. Unfortunately Bella persisted with the matter and King Edward soon found himself locked in a room with several members of parliament discussing the matters he had put to the side whilst his wife was ill. It took many hours before the king found he could retire and return to his wife's side. He panicked when he found her bedchamber empty and the tapestries had been taken down. A passing servant informed him of his wife's whereabouts and so he rushed to be at her side. From the entrance of the gardens he watched his beautiful queen play with the angelic daughter by the ornate fountain. In her arms, sound asleep, was their precious baby boy. Bella glanced up, feeling his eyes upon her, and smiled hugely at him. Together the four of them remained in the gardens until the last of the sun's rays had faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you think? Just **one** more chapter left and this story will be complete! Wow, kinda scary. I don't know when I'll be able to write the final chapter and upload it as I plan on only concentrating on NaNoWriMo until it is over. If I have time though, in between all my lovely exercises (sarcasm) and NaNo, I will try to update before December.

I actually remembered to ask a question this chapter! Anyway, last week I received the most amazing gift: a signed Supernatural script for Season 8 Episode 1. I wrote them a fan mail and they were so touched by what I had written that they sent me the script. I thought it was so sweet and nearly cried. It made me all happy and shit. So my question is: have you received a gift or someone done something for you that made you squeal your head off as I did on Saturday? Also, are there any Supernatural fans reading my little FanFic? I'm a little obsessed with it and I'm going to the Asylum 10 convention in May with my brother. Really looking forward to it, but forcing myself to not count down the days…just yet ;)

**Puerperal fever **is a bacterial infection contracted by women during either childbirth or miscarriage. If untreated, it is often fatal. It is this ailment that is believed to have been the cause of death for Jane Seymour; Henry VIII's third wife.

Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


	17. Ruling

**A/N: **THE FINAL COUNTDOWN…

So sorry this took so long. I am afraid that I had no creative juice after completing NaNo. Also my pains are still a huge bother in my life. We have a diagnosis, but it means I'll never get better. The tablets I'm on also make it quite difficult to think properly.

Yeaaaah….so this is the final chapter of A Kingdom Reborn. I'd also just like to say that I've had this ending in my mind from the beginning.

I hope you like it

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Ruling<strong>

King Edward watched from the doorway as Bella helped their children's nursemaid ready them for bed. With a final soft kiss to each and a whispered goodnight, Bella returned to her husband's side, smiling softly up at him.

"I do not deserve such a wonderful woman," King Edward commented as he lifted a hand to graze against her cheek.

Bella held the hand to her cheek for a few moments before kissing the palm of it. So much had changed since the king had first taken notice of her. She knew he cared greatly for her, _loved_ her and that his arms would always be a shelter for her, protecting her from any harm. With a long sigh of contentment she curled herself closer into her husband's body. Although it was not considered appropriate for such closeness in a public place, King Edward wrapped his arms around his wife and kisses the top of her head. His body relaxed at the feel of hers against his, but soon he felt the tell-tale stirrings in his gut. He shifted awkwardly away from Bella, not wishing her to feel his hard member pressing up against her as she should still be trying to recover.

"No," his queen mumbled into his brocade tunic. "Stay with me," she gazed up at him so that he could not remain ignorant to the true meaning of her words.

"My beauty, you are still recovering. Mayhap I can just lie beside you," he whispered lowly so that none may overhear his private words for his wife.

Bella moved out from his embrace, making the king saddened before he became a little concerned (for himself) at the thunderous expression darkening her beautiful pale face. Bella turned on her heel and stormed off to the king's chamber, entering them before her husband and without his permission. The king was perplexed by her behaviour and quickly followed after her, only to find she had dismissed all his servants and was slowly disrobing herself by his bed. The king's throat felt rather dry at the sight and he felt hungered for more, but forced himself to remain by the doorway.

"My husband, the physician has declared me well. It has been nigh two months since the birth of our Anthony. And after seeing the sight of you with our children this night I desire to be with you," declared Bella, shocking the king thoroughly. "Edward?" said Bella, her voice trembling a little with nervousness.

She was afraid her husband would no longer desire her and find other women to fill his need whilst she would be set aside and considered only his wife in name and as mother of his children. She worried his love for her would wane, whilst hers would burn ever brighter.

A heady groan escaped the king, disturbing Bella from her bleak thoughts. "Oh my cherished one," he cried out as he rushed to her side and pulled her into a passionate embrace. "I desire to be with you also, but I…my love, I am afraid," he whispered as if it was the greatest crime ever to be committed. "What if you were to become with child again? The physicians and midwife agree that it is unlikely you would survive if I begot you another child. We have a beautiful daughter who each day becomes more like her wonderful mother and a strong son who has these pools of brown eyes I adore," he told her before pressing a soft kiss to the corners of her eyes. "I need no other to fill my life as it is already overfilling with joy and happiness each day I can feel your touch and see our children grow."

"So you will never bed me again until the fear I could become with child is gone?" asked Bella, horrified at the idea.

"No, my love, I could not bear to be without you for such a period. I would suggest another way but we would have to ask for God's forgiveness."

"It is unholy?" Bella bit her lip in worry at what the king suggested.

"I would not complete inside you, but spill my seed outside of your body."

"A waste of your ability to procreate and give life as the Lord wishes us to," whispered Bella, considering the idea.

"I do not believe that a God who would allow you to remain with me and allow me to love a woman as lovely as you would deny me the right to protect you as a good husband should from all ills and evils. My seed is one such evil for your body as I will not let my desire for you take you from me."

Bella's fingers splayed across her husband's strong chest before moving to remove his clothing. King Edward stopped her in her task and tilted her head upwards so that he might gaze into her eyes and see the truth of her decision.

"You consent?"

"Yes…my love," she murmured as his lips descended upon her, robbing her of her breath.

He helped her to divest him of his clothing more quickly before spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his bare chest. His large strong hands traced over her body, learning each curve before stripping her of the shift that bared her skin from his eyes. A glance over her shoulder had her shuddering with desire. His face was a mixture of wild lust and uncontrollable love. As he gazed at her nude body with such a burning expression, Bella felt truly beautiful and loved.

"I wish I could go slowly with you, my dearest wife, but my body desires you too much," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

Bella shivered and moaned as he hauled her against him, firmly tugging her bare bottom against his hard throbbing shaft. She pushed back against his hard length, enjoying the feel of him pressing against the cleft of her rump. A gasp of anticipation fled her open lips as he jerked against her and his hands moved over her waist and up until they were cupping her breasts. His rough fingers brushed against her nipples, already hard from the cooling air of the room. Her hips bucked as he pinched the hard buds. She could feel her need for him dripping down her legs.

"More!" she gasped out hoarsely in desperate need of the man behind her.

"Lay with your front upon the bed, but remain standing," he commanded.

A brief flicker of nervousness filled her body at the command, but the trust, love and lust she felt for her husband won out. She knew he would bring her pleasures untold of. He spread her legs and then pressed against her, making a moan escape her as she felt the hard length of him nudging hotly against her womanly place. His hands languidly journeyed over her back, pushing her hair over one shoulder so that he might caress the bare skin exposed with his lips and teeth. Bella continued to buck against him, wordlessly begging for him to fill her. The hardness of the mattress on one side and the masculine body of her husband lying over her back made her feel more aroused.

The king's hands moved to grasp her hips, halting their movements. His queen whined in protest and moved to turn around and berate him when he drove into her. She gasped aloud and the feeling of him deep inside her, filling her. Her neck arched, her teeth found purchase on her bottom lip to stem the screams of exquisite pleasure she wished she could cry out. Again and again he filled her as deeply as he could, his chest pressed against her back. Declarations of love whispered into her skin as he drove their bodies closer to the end, rutting hard and fast, pushing her deeper into the mattress. All she could feel was the pleasure of his touch until her body shattered into a thousand quivering pieces, a scream burst free. She whined as he exited her body, but purred with pleasure as she felt him finish against her buttocks.

"I'm going to fall," she managed to gasp out as her legs trembled.

"I'll catch you. Always," King Edward promised her, pulling her tired body into his arms as her legs gave out.

He cleaned her up before tucking her into his bed. Once all but one of the candles had been extinguished he joined her, savouring the closeness of their naked bodies pressed against one another. He gently kissed her swollen lips and with whispered testaments of love to one another they fell into a blissful sleep.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Together King Edward and Queen Isabella ruled their country with a fair and just hand. They helped one another to understand the differing plights of their people. For the most part their rule was a happy and joyous one. But their previous allies the Spanish did not appreciate the king denying a betrothal between Princess Helen and Prince Philip of Spain.

King Edward had made the decision that, unlike her mother, his daughter could have some say in who she would marry. He loved his daughter more and more as each day passed, and especially came to enjoy the days she appeared at Court and told them all of the new things her governess had been teaching her. He wished her a marriage of love, but the Spanish king simply saw it as a rebuke and that the English believed their darling princess was not good enough for his son.

A war broke out between the two countries and there were many deaths on each side. King Edward would not back down from his stance, even when his people began to cry out for an end to the war. The war ended two years after it had begun. The Spanish king could no longer afford to send men to fight the English as his country was in a state of disarray. Civil war had broken out; the Spanish people caught in between two ideas: the English are dogs and deserve to be put down, and the war is an unconscionable thing that should end and never be spoken of again.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

For a few years all was quiet once more, but then came the Autumn of 1573. A massive crop failure in the North had brought on a new wave of rioting. The king had sent his most trusted men to deal with the problems and aid the families in need. He would have gone himself but his mother lay on her deathbed.

"Do you think me a bad king to shut myself away from the country's problems?" King Edward questioned his wife one night as they lay embracing one another.

"Your mother is gravely ill, only one month after Carlisle was lost to us. You are not a bad king as you have sent others to deal with the matters. What you are is a good son who is helping ease his mother in her time of need."

"Thank you Bella."

"I love you Edward," Bella told him, kissing him lightly as a tear fled down her cheek.

"Hush, my love. No tears."

"But your mother…" Bella drifted off as a sob caught in her throat.

"I will tell you what she told me at Carlisle's funeral. They are both of a decent age and have lived to enjoy life as much as possible. She has been a mother, a wife and has known love. She knows I will be well as I have a beautiful and caring woman at my side to care for me. She has been able to see and know her grandchildren."

"She is not afraid," murmured Bella in disbelief.

"I think she misses Carlisle greatly. It was a sad day when he was taken from us by the infection and my mother's heart never healed from his death. It is almost as if the infection took hold of her too. But as she said, all will be well as long as I have you."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Beneath the black veil tears poured down Bella's cheeks as she stood in St. George's Chapel by the Quire where he husband lay interred. The king had been teaching their son Anthony on how to rule once the boy turned sixteen. On this day, the sixteenth of March 1586, Anthony had been crowned King and his new wife, Princess Maria of Italy, was crowned the queen consort.

_Watch over our son Edward for I cannot be at Court to care for him any longer. He is a man now and it is too hard to be in my widow's weeds around those people. You were old and we had a good many years together, but it doesn't change how I miss you so._

Bella blinked away the tears as she finished her silent thoughts to her departed husband. He was fifty-four when he died in his sleep. A good age for the time and a good death…an easier death than they had faced for Esme's and Carlisle's. Easier than when Tanya was killed by rioters in the City due to taxation issues. But that made it no easier to live on with for Bella. Standing where he was interred Bella realised how Esme must have felt when Carlisle died. She knew as she stood there that her heart would never be whole again for as long as she lived. With a final goodbye to those at rest, Bella quitted the place silently and removed herself to Pembroke, where she planned to live the rest of her life out with her daughter's children; Samuel, Georgia-Rose, Carlisle and Gregory.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Gregory held his wife as she wept softly, her gaze fixated on the plaque resting in place on the floor. Beside her her brother, the King, held her hand whilst his other held one of his five children. His wife, Queen Maria, stood silently beside him, baby Marie in her arms. Gregory and Helen's children stood stoically beside their parents, saddened at the death of their grandmother. Gregory smiled at Prince Edward placing a red and a purple tulip beneath the plaque to symbolise the love his grandparents had.

"It fits them well," croaked Helen.

King Anthony squeezed his sister's hand, "She's at peace now."

The four adults sigh a little in agreement, remembering Bella's grief for her husband as well as the last few weeks of suffering she endured when she contracted the sweating sickness. After a final moment of silence, the large group left St. George's Chapel and went away for their private mourning of a beloved queen, mother, mother-in-law and grandmother.

There, where King Edward had been interred only five years past, Isabella the Dowager Queen had been also put to rest. As a symbol of the loved they held for one another, their two children had a plaque engraved for them, inlaid beneath their names.

_He loved her and she loved him. Together they healed their kingdom and a better place was born. Now, here they rest in love's embrace. For eternity._

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this little story of mine. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am sorry it has taken me so long to finally finish it, but here it is…complete!

I couldn't have done it without my amazing readers who helped inspire me. Thank you.

~Anna-Margaret

xx


End file.
